Not an easy lie
by Miss Gossip Banana
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich are recovering little by little after their encounter with Chase, but when old flames and friends show up, their live's are upside down, what secrets are they hiding from them? Sons/ OCs
1. We are back

**Erin's POV**

"_Why am I doing this? _

_Did I make the wrong choices as a leader? Leaving without a trace two years ago and now turning up out of the blue. _

_What would Caleb…"_

I shut my eyes at the begging of that thought. All the possibilities it could bring up were just too much for me. I spent the entire flight from London to Massachusetts awake, listening to the sweet snoring of my sisters and just rethinking everything.

I feel overwhelmed, I don't like it. All the secrets I've been keeping are going to surface in Ipswich.

All my fears and worries.

Not even Andrea, Naomi and Zoe know about what troubles me. The only thing I'm hoping for was that in Ipswich everything will be better. Hope is the only thing I have left.

* * *

"Nothing ever changes in here, it's like we never left, the same rainy and boring town." Naomi scoffed. Her wild green eyes scanning the, a scowl on her perfect features. I know she doesn't want to be here, she didn't want to move away either and after leaving like we did, she wasn't happy about the whole 'let's go back to Spencer!' thing.

"Surreal" Andrea said, with a blank stare.

Andrea Cybele Hopkins-Smith has been my best friend my whole life, she would back me up in everything. It was us against the world; Ade was always on my side and I was always on hers.

But that one cold answer said it all: she was clearly against me.

May be I should explain myself, my name is Erin Charlotte Blake-Roux, I'm the daughter of rock star James Blake and theater actress Elizabeth Blake-Roux, also the granddaughter of Senator Alan Rhodes and Cecil Rhodes-Roux, socialite.

To my family I must be the image of perfection, life was planned out for me. My grandparents did not want me to turn out like my mother who married "a useless, corrupter and unserious" man.

They had chosen schools, activities and even friends for me. I got to say I never knew any other way; I was comfortable in my little circle of snobby rich kids. It was perfect until 2 summers ago I made a stupid choice that put my life, my family and friends in danger, it made me move to England for two years, leaving my adored little town and childhood friends behind.

I made my friends leave their lives, for some forgotten county in the English countryside, under the lie of 'expanding our horizons'.

I knew Ade resented me deep down even when she tried not to show it. Leaving Salem meant leaving her friends and boyfriend, Pogue. I know she blames me and I hate myself for it.

Zoe would just avoid any subject that related to Ipswich or the boys. As for Naomi, our relationship strained, she didn't talk to me for 6 months; and starting out fresh in a new place gave her the perfect excuse to pretend she didn't even know me.

But now we are not in England, we are in Ipswich in front of the huge mansion we used to vacation in as a kids; we will be facing lots of questions in less than 24 hours. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to answer them.

"Well let's get moving girls." Ade said. "Staring won't get us anywhere."

* * *

"Geez, did anybody think about cleaning this place?" Zoe scrunched up her nose, dusting off the old vanity in front of her.

"I don't think anyone has been here long enough to care about cleaning in years, Zo." Naomi said looking outside the window clearly affected by being back here.

"It looks the same." Andrea said breathing in the smell of dust and that particular woody smell the house seemed to have.

"It sure looks that way but it isn't" Naomi said closing the door and lowering her voice. "Have you talked to her? Did she tell you why we are back in Ipswich?"

"No, I haven't."

"Ade, we need to know why we are here." Zoe hissed. "What made her want to come back?"

"Shouldn't we just be happy? We are home. We all wanted to come back here like crazy and we finally have." Andrea said, rubbing her temples. "Can't we just leave it at that?"

"No, Ade, because Erin knows something we don't and I'm sick of only getting half-truths." Naomi snapped. She took a deep breath knowing she shouldn't be angry at Ade, their messed up lives weren't her fault. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Andrea, please she trusts you, she'll tell you what's going on. Ask her." The youngest of them all pleaded.

"I will. But not today, please." Both girls nodded at her request. "I was thinking about going to Spencer and take a stroll around, how about you come with me?"

"You mean you are going to Spencer to see if you ran into _him_?" Naomi smirked devilishly.

"No! I just want to…"

"Go, Ade. I'm tired and all I want to do is take a nap." Zoe said, encouraging her with one of her bubbly smiles. "And I wouldn't take Naomi, she is not very good company."

"What did you say, dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf!"

"I'll see you guys later." Andrea laughed walking out of the room hearing the playful bickering between her sisters.

Some things never get old.

* * *

Caleb shrugged his shoulders for what Pogue felt the fiftieth time since they sat down for lunch, his eyes kept darting around as if he was expecting something to pop out. He was off to dreamland at the moment, ignoring Kate and Sarah's incessant blabber about something.

"Man, are you okay?"

"What?" He seemed to have snapped out of his trance to look at him confused. "You said something?"

"Yes, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been glaring at your food for almost ten minutes."

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that something is going to happen." Caleb explained. "I'm uneasy."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing, Pogue."

"Relax, everything will be fine." He said taking a quick sip of his water. "Another normal day at Spencer, what you feel is going to happen is probably Reid picking a fight with Aaron Abbot."

"You are probably right." Caleb said not looking completely convinced.

"Eat, we have swim practice in half an hour. I don't want you fainting on me like a girl."

* * *

Spencer Academy was quiet, lonely and peaceful. Students were already done with their classes for the day and had retrieved to their dorms, leaving her to her own devices.

Andrea smiled, looking at the campus around her. She felt home finally, comfortable. Those empty halls; she longed so much for them, and now she was finally here.

One of her turns took her towards the indoor pool; Andrea couldn't help but sneak a peak of the crowned area. May they weren't there…

She decided to get in quietly and sat on the bleachers; as imperceptible as possible. She was there for like 15 minutes, observing the practices. No one really paid her any attention, as if she wasn't even; a smile crept to her lips.

She would try out for the swim team. She loved swimming. When she was upset she would swim and her worries would wash away with the water. She was so into her thoughts, she didn't notice when they walked in. When her eyes changed to the other side of the pool; four pair of eyes were on her.

The Sons of Ipswich.

Or to be more specific the eyes of Pogue Parry.

* * *

**Hi! I hoped you liked it, thanks for reading and please review:) **


	2. Surprise, surprise

"Garwin stop messing around and get in the water!"

"Will do, Coach." Reid said ignoring the order and leaning against a wall. "Would you look at that, baby boy? We have fresh meat."

"Where?" Pogue asked toweling off from his last lap.

"I'm sorry I don't think your little girlfriend would like you looking at other girls who are way hotter than her." Pogue rolled his eyes at Reid but saw his face consort into look of pure confusion.

"What the hell did you see, Reid? I thought you said she was…"

Pogue Parry was not ready for the sight ahead of him; he could take Chase any day but not this.

His day had started just as usual, went to classes, fooled around a little, fought with Kate, and decided to show up for swim practice.

He was regretting that choice now.

Caleb saying something was going to happen, was replaying in the back of his mind

But it never came to his mind that _she_ was going to show up. He couldn't believe it, before his own eyes, Andrea Hopkins sat in all her glory. She looked exactly like he remembered her: Rich black hair that cupped her face perfectly giving her the looks of an angel, full red lips, impacting blue eyes and her slender figure.

"Is that Andrea?" Tyler asked dumbfounded. As in cue, her head turned towards them. Her eyes opened wide and he couldn't help himself but to move his feet to where she was. Pogue anticipated her intentions to leave hurrying his own pace. As her hand reached for the door, Pogue grasped his own hand around her elbow, turning her around.

"Andie?"

* * *

**Andrea's POV**

This shouldn't be happening; I wasn't ready to see him yet. But there he was, in front of me, dirty blond hair falling on his face, flushing cheeks, and green eyes, piercing through me. I did the only thing I felt myself capable to do:

"Hey!" Pathetic, right? I, Andrea Cybele Hopkins-Smith, am a pathetic human being, that can't deal with seeing her ex-boyfriend. "Long time no see!"

Pogue's face made a confused gesture, ugh great Andrea! Two points for that. But instead of the outburst of screams I was expecting, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. His scent filled my lungs and I let my head rest between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"You are here, you are really here." He whispered. His skin was still wet and smelled of chlorine, but I swear this was the best sensation in the world.

I felt we were like that for ages, just holding each other as if those two years had never happened. Until something or more like someone interrupted us:

"Well, what do we have here?" I lifted my head and smiled at the sight of those three faces I knew by heart.

"Reid Garwin!"

"Some things don't change, do they?" He smirked looking at Pogue and me. Pogue's arms were still surrounding me. I blushed but Pogue only rolled his eyes without letting go of me.

"We would like to hug her too, you know Pogue?" Tyler said with a boyish grin, I giggled at Pogue's frowning face and let go of him to hug the others. I felt home, a feeling I had forgotten long ago.

* * *

"Where's Ade?" Erin asked the girls as she entered the living room. Unpacking hadn't taken more than a couple of hours, but it had entertained her for a while.

"She left like an hour ago." Zoe answered, from her spot on the couch in the family room, reading the latest edition of what seemed to be Vogue.

"Did she say where?"

"Why would she? Usually we just decide to leave and see where to land, don't we?" Naomi mocked. Their blonde leader glared at her. Zoe felt the tension building up around her, usually Erin would avoid confrontation of any type, but when it came to this subject, she didn't know what to expect out of Erin.

"Watch your mouth, Harper."

"Or what, Blondie?" Naomi had wanted to pick a fight with Erin for a while now, but their oldest friend wasn't one to give into her easily, but what Naomi did next just did it. In just a matter of seconds second, a vase hit the wall behind Erin, not knocking her by inches. "Hit me with your best shot, Erin. If you've got any left anyway."

"Naomi! Stop." Zoe said standing up, trying to interfere.

"You are such a kid." Erin said coldly curling her hands into fists.

"And you are such a liar." The Honey blonde one said with a smirk knowing very she had hit her opponent on a sensitive spot. "I wonder who the worst one between us is."

"I believe your thoughts about me are very clear. No need to discuss them." Erin responded brushing the other girl off, without an ounce of feeling in her voice. Zoe knew Erin better than that, and she knew the blonde was pissed. "But let's get something straight here."

"Let me save you the trouble if you are going to lie just zip it." Erin took a decided step towards Naomi, making Zoe cringe.

"Guys! Where are you" They heard Andrea yell, but the glare war didn't stop.

"Andrea, please get in here…" Zoe turned towards the door to get the last member of their circle to break up the heavy argument that was about to take place, but instead of meeting eyes with Ade, she encountered a masculine face.

But not just anyone.

"Tyler?"


	3. Catching up and catfights

**Hi it's me Gossip Banana :), I hope you are liking this story! And if you do please express it to me in a lovely review please! :D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

There were some things in life; a girl shouldn't have to deal with. Fighting with Naomi was definitely on top of Erin's list, but seeing your ex after two years, abruptly show up at your house was not fair play.

He was as terribly handsome as she remembered him. Tall, broad shoulders, rich black hair and the dark eyes, that remembered her of the night. The room started feeling a lot hotter than before; Caleb Danvers was in proximity she didn't find enjoyable.

He was too close for her fears.

"Hey Zoe" The tension between Naomi and Erin had suddenly dispersed. Six pairs of eyes laid on Zoe and Tyler. Baby boy had his hands on his pockets looking rather nervous, while Zoe just stood there staring at him intensely.

"Uhmm… Hey. What are you doing here?" Zoe replied. Tyler shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his shoes. The short girl's lips formed a small smile; she took a step forward and hugged Tyler. "I missed you, Ty."

Tyler wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, to which Zoe responded with squeal. Erin couldn't help but grin, they looked so happy to see each other again.

"What about you two? You'll stay there forever?" Reid's voice brought her back to reality and she gulped. Her eyes went to Caleb's direction.

Erin bit her lower lip and looked away. She kept her eyes down, until someone lifted her chin.

"Hi" Caleb was now in front of her. She cleared her throat and pushed some lose strands of hair out of her face trying hard not to get lost in his eyes. He smiled down at her and that made her smile back.

"Hey Danvers".

"Isn't this just great? Family reunion." Naomi said sarcastically.

"Well I certainly didn't miss your humor sense, Naomi." Pogue said making the others laugh.

"What did you miss, Parry?" She said suggestively. "Or are you still gay for Caleb?"

Reid laughed out loud and went to high five her with a smirk. "It's nice to have you back on board, Harper."

* * *

"So, what's been of your lives?" Reid asked. After sort of an awkward beginning, they had immediately started talking like the old friends they were, laughing over old and silly memories.

It was as if they had never left in the first place, but of course two years with no calls, emails needed to be explained.

The girls looked at Erin; who was playing with Caleb's hair absently. She knew damn well she had to answer to that question, but that didn't mean she wanted to do it.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but Caleb's phone rang in that exact moment. She sighed in relief that she didn't have to come clean now; she sensed Caleb tense by her side and her eyes focused on him: he seemed unsure whether to answer his phone or not.

_Sarah._

"Who is Sarah?" Erin asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Uhm… wait" Caleb stood up and left the room. Erin looked at Pogue, who was trying to hide behind Andrea. Erin glared at him, she didn't know why but she did not like this Sarah girl, whoever she was.

"Who is Sarah? And one of you better answer me."

"Well she is Caleb's girlfriend. Soon to be ex, she is rather annoying." Reid said. Erin's face lost expression. Andrea looked at Pogue, who shrugged his shoulders. Zoe gave Erin a side smile that obviously said 'This must suck for you'.

'Of course, he is going to move on Erin, it's been two years' She thought to herself, feeling stupid for even thinking she and Caleb could pick up from where they left off.

"So, who's up for Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked as he reentered the room.

"ME!" Zoe squealed standing up. "I need to find something to wear! I missed Nicky's so much."

"You only got in once, Dwarf." Reid said earning a smack from Tyler. "Ow! What's wrong with you Baby Boy?"

"She is not a dwarf."

"Thank you Tyler and I will be my usual benevolent self, Reid, and forgive your comment." Zoe said.

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty." The blond Son of Ipswich mocked rubbing his arm. Naomi chuckled under breath and followed Zoe upstairs, to change into another outfit.

"Pick us up at 9?" Andre asked Pogue.

"Sure thing."

"I need to go home and change, and I also need to show you something. Come on." Caleb went over to Erin and offered her his hand to help her get up.

"Where are we going? I'm not even dressed to go to Nicky's!"

"Grab some clothes quickly and let's go." He smiled and pulled her out of the living room.

* * *

"So, what's your plan?" His sudden question brought Erin back to reality. They had been driving for at least 20 minutes, passing Ipswich scenery, the only sounds being the breeze and the roaring of the car's engine.

"I don't have one" Caleb laughed at her response; she raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What?"

"You always have a plan, you can't function without one."

"Well right now, I'm just living the moment."

"Whatever you say, Blake." Erin winked at him and went back to looking at the road. Her smile faded as soon as they pulled into a field that seemed to have been the scene of a fire.

"Uhm, what is this place, Cay?"

"The Putnam Barn." He said getting out; Erin eye's widened at this, she got out of the car too and looked around in shock; the barn had been there but the only remainders of it were wood and ashes.

"How did this happen?"

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Caleb simply said.

* * *

"Where do you think they are? Caleb is not picking up" Sarah asked Kate as they sat at their usual table at Nicky's. It was 9:45, they were half an hour late. Kate was fuming by now and her murderous glare set on the door.

"I don't know, but Pogue better be here soon!" As if it was a magic trick, in that exact moment her boyfriend walked in, his arm wrapped around a dark haired girl. "What the hell?"

Pogue was laughing at something the girl had said, when Kate finally saw her face. She looked furious now; she even hit the table with her fist startling Sarah. "That… Ah!"

"What? You know her?" Sarah asked flipping her bleach blonde dyed hair, looking at the 3 girls that were with the sons. Each of them extremely beautiful and had caught the attention from the boys as well as from everyone else in Nicky's.

"Who doesn't? It's Andrea Hopkins-Smith. She is Pogue's ex." Kate rolled her eyes. "They were all loved up, it was sick. Until two years ago, she left because she had gotten into some prestigious boarding school in Europe; he should thank God I was there to pick up the pieces."

Sarah ignored Kate's hate rant about Andrea; Caleb was not with them. Where was he? He had been avoiding her lately, being distant, and not returning her calls or texts.

The thought of him breaking up with her made her cringe. She needed to distract herself so she re-started her chat with Kate:

"Who are the others?"

"The short one who is throwing herself at Tyler is Zoe Cooper-Williams, she is so pathetic and the blonde one is Naomi Harper-Harlow, she is like a female version of Reid." Kate said glaring at them. "Thank god Erin is not here, together they are just unbearable.

"Who is Erin? And what's up with their last names?"

"Erin is Caleb's ex, and kind of their leader or something. They are supposedly the descendants of the first four witches to settle in Salem, and also the only ones who survived the Salem witch trials, their families and the Sons' have been friends forever. I myself do think they are witches, a group of slutty witches."

Sarah nodded and noticed Kate standing up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm claiming what's mine!" She made her way towards them, Sarah stood up too following Kate. Worried about what she might attempt to do in her jealous state.

When they got there, Pogue didn't even notice because Andrea was whispering something in his ear making him laugh. Kate snorted catching the group's attention.

"Kate!" Naomi smirked. "Long time no see, how's life as Spencer's resident whore?"

"No one could fill your shoes, Naomi" The blonde winked at her and bowed her head.

"I'm glad you gave it a try." Naomi swallowed what was left of her drink, while Kate trembled in rage.

"Pogue!" She shrieked glaring at him. Andrea looked from Pogue to Kate like trying to understand. Then she burst out laughing. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I just thought about how ridiculous you look, standing there like the poor cheated girlfriend." In just a matter of seconds, Kate's hand made contact with Andrea's porcelain cheek. Kate smirked and Ade smiled back taking Pogue's drink in her hand and throwing it on Kate. "There you are, you look and smell like the cheap hooker you are."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and please review :)**


	4. Mystery or something else?

**Thanks for the reviews, forgot to put that in the other chapter, :p. Sorry for taking so long to update, I was busy with school. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant(I wish), only the girls** **and some other characters you'll be seeing soon ;).**

* * *

Erin always felt safe when she was with Caleb. Ever since they were little kids, Caleb had been sort of her knight in shining armor, always protecting her. She knew that as long as Caleb was with her she would be okay; no matter what. He would always find a way to make it all okay.

And just by sitting next to him, she felt that way. Caleb there was all she needed to feel like she was safe again. Erin felt able to forget, for the first time in two years. Like torturing herself everyday was finally over.

"What's got you so silent?" Caleb asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"Well for starters that the Putnam line didn't die in the Trials. A fifth bloodline that's just crazy." The dark haired young man next to her nodded, looking straight ahead as if he knew something was hiding in there.

"The worst part about all this is that it's only the beginning. I know Chase is going to come back." She couldn't help but reach for his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Remember I'm here, I got your back. Whatever may come, I'll help you."

"It's nice to have you back. I missed you." She couldn't help but stare into his eyes; feeling dragged into their darkness, there was something else in them, an emotion she couldn't read. They both leaned in at the same time but the second their lips brushed they were interrupted by a ring.

"Uhhm, your phone." She said pulling away quickly. Caleb nodded and answered sounding annoyed.

"Hey" Caleb frowned at whatever the other person on end of the line was saying. "Try to break them up, we'll be there in five."

"What's wrong?" She asked when Caleb stood up pulling her up also.

"Catfight."

* * *

Zoe Cooper was not one to freak out easily; she was calm most of the time. She could manage herself under pressure and stay put in the most dangerous situations. But she couldn't handle this one in particular.

She had gone out thinking she was going to have a great time; she didn't expect to find herself in the middle of a catfight. It only took those two 7 minutes to get into trouble, 7 minutes!

Unbelievable.

Instead of being Naomi and Reid picking up a fight with Abbot, it had to be Andrea jumping on Kate Tunney the minute she laid eyes on her.

Well Kate had slapped her but Andrea had thrown Pogue's drink on her.

The point was that Ade was using Kate as a punching bag and no one could get her to lose her grip on her nemesis' extensions. When Bleach Blonde- Sally was it? - tried to step in to help her friend Naomi had to go on and stop her, starting yet another fight.

While Reid, Tyler and Pogue had soon followed them outside, still trying to separate the four girls, Zoe stayed behind by the door; everyone always treated her like a baby who needed to be looked out for, it pissed her off. But right now she couldn't be gladder to be out of the way of Andrea and Naomi's wrath.

"I can't wait to pluck out all that fake hair of yours, Blondie!" Naomi hissed as she grabbed Sarah by the neck and pinned her against a wall. Andrea laughed as she stomped her foot on Kate's throat.

"Andrea! Naomi!"

The two girls let go of their targets as soon as they heard the voice; Kate being the coward she was crawled to were Pogue was. Sarah stayed put; Naomi hands had loosened their grip but they were still around her neck.

"Naomi, let go of her." Erin said with a frown on her face and her hands curled into fists,

"Says who?" Naomi said playfully, smirking at a scared Sarah, their faces inches apart. "I'm not done with her."

"I said let go Naomi!" The honey blonde rolled her eyes and dumped Sarah on the floor, turning to them.

"She is not even hurt." Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. "Fine! She is, but I was bored, what was I supposed to do?"

"We are leaving, now." Erin said walking past her to help Sarah up, but her eyes were focused on Naomi.

"Naomi, start walking or I swear I'll make you regret it!" Turning to Sarah she felt her world start turning. She let go of her hand as soon as Sarah was standing and gave her a look of terror. Her worst nightmare was standing in front of her…

"Erin, are you ok?" Andrea's voice seemed so far away but Erin knew Ade was only a few feet away. Erin wanted to run but everything was suddenly blurry, she stumbled a little before everything went black.

* * *

"I think she is waking up."

Erin groaned, her head was killing her and the bright light from the room she was in wasn't easing her pain either. Opening her eyes slowly she recognized the house's library; Andrea and Caleb were sitting next to her, with concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Her voice came out raspy and Andrea handed her a glass of water, Caleb was the one to speak up:

"You fainted at Nicky's; we brought you to the house." Nodding remembering the events from later, she shivered at the reminder of Sarah. Andrea stood up and muttered something about the heat, leaving them alone. "You gave us quite a scare. You should take better care of yourself."

"What?"

"Andrea told you haven't been eating or sleeping well." She nodded, that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Where is everyone else?"

"The Family room watching some movie." Nodding she tried to stand up, but Caleb stopped her. "I think you should rest."

"I'm fine; I just need to sleep this off." He gave her a look that said 'I don't believe it' "I promise I'll take better care of myself. Now you look tired you should go home."

"You are probably right, I have to take Sarah back to the dorms." She froze and took a deep breath.

"Sarah is here?"

"Yeah, are you ok? You got pale all of the sudden, may be you need to see a doctor…"

"I'm fine Cal, I've always been pale remember? Now you better go, your mom might be worried." Caleb nodded and stood up; Erin followed him accepting his side hug. When they made it to the family room, they found Zoe was fast asleep, her head resting on Tyler's shoulder, while Naomi was having a glare war with Sarah; Reid was, for the first time in his life, uncomfortable sitting between two girls.

"Guys time to go." Caleb called softly. Reid muttered something like 'thank god' and almost ran out of the room. Tyler shifted carefully to avoid waking Zoe and followed Reid's was studying them, making Erin uncomfortable. Her gaze didn't leave her as until they got to the door.

"Thanks for everything guys."

"Take care, ok?" She nodded and Caleb kissed her temple, Tyler gave her a hug and so did Reid. Sarah extended her hand for her to shake, and Erin tensed. Sarah seemed to notice and retired her hand. She tried to smile a little and waved as she closed the door.

Sighing, Erin let herself fall into the hard marble floor and rested her head in her knees.

"Could you please explain what the hell is going on, Erin?" Raising her eyes, she saw her sisters had congregated in the hall all with inquisitorial looks on their faces.

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Admit it, it kills you

**So, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own the Covenant :(**

* * *

The light rain that had been pouring down had turned into a thunderstorm in a matter of minutes; the wind was so strong it threatened to open the delicate windows of the house. But unaware of the weather, four girls sat around the living room table, facing each other.

"So, what's going on?" Naomi's question came with a thunder that made Zoe squirm in her seat, but the others stayed put. Erin sighed and looked down at her feet, getting a hold of the gold necklace around her neck. It was a heart shaped pendant that had belonged to her ancestress, Eliza, and it had been passed down from mother to daughter for generation.

For some reason she felt like the small pendant weighted like a ton of bricks tonight.

"Did you see Sarah?" The girls stared at her wondering if she was kidding; Naomi even snorted and stood up to leave. "Did you really see Sarah?"

"What do you mean?" Zoe's eyes were full of confusion at her friend's question, but Naomi quickly answered her.

"Of course we saw her! She is a little coward just like Kate, I could have finished her in a blink!"

"No Naomi! You didn't see it! The only thing more blinding than your ego is your rage!" Erin snapped. "If you hadn't tried to use her as a punching bag, you would have noticed it."

"What are you talking about, Erin? You are not making any sense." Zoe said. "What did you see that we didn't?"

"The resemblance between her and Veronica."

At the mention of the name, 3 pair of eyes shot wide open, Naomi fell on the couch with a loud curse while Andrea gulped:

"You can't be…"

"I think they are related. I have this gut feeling, she has something to do with Veronica." Erin said. "We need to find out who she is, where she comes from. And I can't do that while she is with Caleb!"

Erin kicked one of the coffee tables and rested her body against the white wall.

"Why? Because she is messing around with your left over's." Naomi mocked. In a blink of an eye Erin's hands were around the honey blonde's neck. Naomi smirked ignoring her lack of air. "Admit it: it kills you he moved on."

"My personal life is not the point!" Erin hissed letting go of her roughly and then turned to the others, "While I figure out what to do, keep your eyes and ears open."

"Well that's going to be easy. We are moving into Spencer tonight." Zoe brushed off the aggressive exchange between her friends. "We are going to be around the Sons all day, I'm sure we can get out plenty of information from them."

"I don't think we could do that without making them suspicious." Ade said looking at Erin. "You need to come up with something and you need to do it fast."

* * *

"Caleb"

"Yeah"

"Who are they?"

His eyes left the road to see Sarah. They were heading towards Spencer after leaving the girls' State. The ride had been quiet, the only sound being the rain against the rode, he could sense Sarah was tense about something.

He had a pretty good guess at what it was.

"The girls? We've know them forever. They are from Salem, Erin's mom went to high school with my dad, and they were good friends so they set us on a play date. She kicked me because I got dirt on her favorite doll. I guess that's how we started." He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the cute little blue eyed girl with the bouncing golden locks.

His favorite one.

"Kate said they were witches."

His grip around the wheel tightened and he let out sigh. "Yes. But it's nothing, the girls are amazing, they would never hurt a soul, Naomi may be, but Erin would stop her. I know it's a lot to take but we are normal, most of the time."

"You seem to really care for them." He noticed how she had chosen her words carefully.

"Of course we have been friends forever."

"Kate mentioned you and Erin dated."

And he had guessed correctly at what was upsetting Sarah.

"We were kids; we broke it off before she left for England." He felt Sarah's eyes on him, her look hard and judging. "We only dated for two or three years."

"That's it you dated her for three years and she leaves you! And she suddenly reappears and you drop everything to be with her. Do you think I like the fact you are hanging out with your ex?" Sarah snapped. "You had to see the way you looked at her, like she was the only person in the world!"

"No I didn't!" Sarah scoffed and turned to the window. "Look, Erin is really special to me, we are friends, and we dated. But that was two years ago. I moved on, and I'm sure she did too. I'm dating you. You have nothing to worry about" The words felt bittersweet as he said them.

"Really?"

"Yes." But he wasn't sure who he was convincing; Sarah or himself.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who is here: Andrea Hopkins-Smith." Ade groaned knowing damn well she had to wake up, but she didn't want to. She had moved into her dorm pretty late last night, she had no idea who her roommate was because there was no one in there when she got in.

She cursed Erin for not wanting to move into the dorms with them. Zoe and Naomi were rooming together and she surely had ended up with some freak that knew her from freshman year.

The creep would probably watch her while she slept, oh joy.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh come on, Ade. I haven't seen you in two years, are you really going to blow me off like that? Now that we are roommates once again!" Andrea opened one eye and smiled lazily when she saw who was standing next to her bed.

"I have to say your wake up calls are not something I missed, Tara."

"Come on, you know you did." Tara Sparks had been Andrea's roommate back in freshman year. She was probably one of the coolest people Ade knew and one of the only real friends she had made when she enrolled in Spencer for the first time.

Tara was a mischievous brunette from New York City, who just loved trouble. That's why she had gotten shipped off to Spencer in the first place. Her outgoing personality had clicked right away with Andrea; rooming with Tara that year was probably one of the most memorable memories of her life.

Tara jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around Andrea.

"How I've missed you Ade, when you left I had to room with Kate for a whole semester; it was horrible!"

"My poor, little Tara! How did you survive?" Andrea laughed opening her eyes and yawning a little.

"I may or may have not set her hair on fire with her curling iron." Tara said feigning innocence. "She refused to share a room with me ever again."

"I missed you so much, roomie." Andrea laughed kissing Tara's cheek.

"Come on, we have a lot to catch up on! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming back."

"Well I didn't know I was coming back in the first place."

* * *

"How I hate these uniforms!" Naomi complained to Zoe, who simply shrugged her shoulders too happy to acknowledge her friend's grumpiness. Noticing that the perky brunette had a jump on her step, Naomi scoffed. "Is it me or you are excited about school?"

"Maybe"

"Ugh you are such a good girl!" Zoe giggled as the honey blonde smacked her head softly.

"It isn't my fault; you are bad at everything concerning academics!"

"I'm not bad, I just couldn't care less."

"Yeah right." A new voice shouted from behind them.

Both girls smiled when they saw the Sons of Ipswich making their way past the crowd of teenagers. The girls gave each other a look, knowing the boys had been eavesdropping.

"Look what we have here!" Reid said eyeing Naomi's skirt, short by much. A wicked smile appeared on her face as she leaned in towards the blond son of Ipswich.

"Try to keep your mouth shut, would you? I don't want to slip on your drool."

"Ok, before you start all your strange flirtatious games, why don't we go to class? English, remember?" Zoe said breaking them apart.

"Sure Shorty!"

"Don't call me that Reid!"

"Why, Shorty?"

"Leave her alone Reid." Caleb interrupted them, seeing how the brunette was getting annoyed by the blush on her cheeks.

"Big brother steps in to defend baby girl, how charming." Naomi mocked, that wicked grin of hers never leaving her face. The oldest son of Ipswich just rolled his eyes and ignored her, turning to Zoe.

"Did you guys settle in the dorms yet?"

"Yeah, last night." Zoe saw how Caleb was going to say something and interrupted him. "It was too late and we didn't want to bother you guys. We are big girls we can manage moving a couple of boxes."

"Still, we could have helped out." Pogue said. "Where are Erin and Andrea?"

"Don't know, Ade is staying in our same floor but when I went to check on her this morning she wasn't there. Erin is staying at the house, so I wouldn't know if she is even here yet."

The oldest pair of sons was about to bombard them with questions but they were interrupted by Kate's annoying voice:

"Hi baby!"

"Hey" Pogue tried not to roll his eyes at his girlfriend as he pushed her off of him. Sarah knew better that Caleb wasn't one for public displays of attention. While Zoe just openly ignored them, Naomi found this as her perfect opportunity to harass them:

"Hey Sally, right? I'm Naomi. Sorry about last night you know, I just needed to blow off some steam." Sarah gave her an incredulous look and was about to snarl at Naomi, when she saw Caleb's gaze on her like warning her. She flipped her hair coldly making it obvious she was upset.

"No problem."

"Should we wait for Erin and Andrea or?" Tyler question was received with a glare from Kate and Sarah. The dark haired girl had covered most of her bruises, but the scratch Andrea had left in her cheek was still very visible. Sarah's hand had unconsciously reached for her neck and Naomi smirked at her gesture.

"We shouldn't. It's the best for Kate's extensions, Ade could rip them out." Naomi answered sweetly. Reid laughed out loud wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they took off for class leaving behind a furious Kate.

"Who does she thinks she is!" The dark skinned girl snapped.

"Calm down Kate, you are going to get wrinkles if you keep on frowning like that." Andrea's form appeared from behind Caleb, holding her books close to her chest. She looked happier that morning. "Greetings"

"Hey, you weren't in your dorm." Zoe said. "I was worried."

"Tara and I went to get breakfast, she is my roommate."

"Tara! You are so lucky, I'm stuck with Naomi." Zoe pouted.

"Yeah, good luck with that; what are we doing in the middle of the hallway? Let's get moving, children." Andrea urged with a smile. "It is time to learn."

"Wait, where is Erin?" Caleb question seemed to put Sarah off, but the dark haired boy didn't seem to notice or care.

"She is already in the classroom. You know Goody two shoes Erin pretty well, Cal"

* * *

Erin cursed softly as she couldn't find anything incriminatory against Sarah. Stupid school files. She had gotten up early to break into the administration office and look through her file. It was pointless, there was nothing there.

She was clean.

There had to be something. May be she could get Kate to talk, that one had always been a major gossiper here at Spencer.

There were some students in the room, but not many. She breathed in trying to clear her head; she was always one for silence. It helped her keep her cool and find answers. But right now she wanted to scream. Erin though she wouldn't have to deal with another one, for two years she had told herself Veronica was the last and only one.

Veronica Thompson.

That name brought her bad memories, horrible memories. Thinking about it was like walking into a nightmare. Trying to close that door had been torture and now that she thought she could put an end to that chapter of her life, Sarah came along.

What was worst was that she was with Caleb.

She would never bring herself to admit it, her pride wouldn't let her, but Naomi was right. It killed her that Caleb had moved on and she hadn't. It made her feel weak and insecure. She already had a hole in her heart, but knowing he was happy with another girl just broke it into a million pieces.

It wasn't fair.

Sighing dramatically she shook her head and noticed the classroom was already full and several-if not to say everyone- students were staring at her. She had always caught people's attention but this was plain ridiculous. Rolling her eyes, she sunk in her seat.

Her life definitely sucked.

"Hey you." She looked up and smiled at the sight of Caleb sitting next to her.

"Hi"

"You okay? You look tired." His fingers traced the slight dark circles under her eyes, and she couldn't help but close them and enjoy the feeling of his touch. But he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine; I just had a bad night. No biggie."

He looked pointedly at her, like he wanted to say something but the teacher interrupted him. Looking around the classroom she scanned for the girls. Naomi was at the far corner with Reid, which only meant trouble; Zoe and Andrea were paired up in the row behind her. She decided to push away all thoughts and concentrate on the lecture, but her eyes somehow would always wander back to Sarah.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe you are letting him do this to you, Sarah." Kate bitched after their third period. "He has sat with her in every single class we've had, I mean you are his girlfriend."

"He told me they are just friends, Kate."

"And you believed him? Caleb Danvers and Erin Blake, friends? Please that bitch is waiting for the right timing to snatch Caleb back into her claws." Kate said re applying her lipstick. "I think you need to step up your game."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You can't let Erin back in Caleb's life again. Because if she does that, you better be ready to say goodbye to Caleb for good; she knows him like the palm of her hand and she is going to use the fact that Caleb cares for her too much in her favor. She is going to try to tear you down to pieces."

"I bet if you were as vicious with school as you are with gossip and destroying lives, Kate, you'll be on top of our class." A feminine voice said from behind them.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Tara." Kate glared at the girl smirking at her from her locker. "I'm sure you are happy your only friends are back in town."

"I am, Parry is finally going to get rid of you!" Tara said with a small grin. "If I were you I would put your own advice to use, Sarah is not the only one who is going to be boyfriend less soon."

"You are a…"

"Have a nice day, ladies!" Tara ended their conversation leaving behind a very pissed Kate.

* * *

"I told my mom, you guys were back. She wants to see you." Caleb said as they had lunch that day with Pogue and Andrea.

"That would be nice, I think I'm going to stop by and see her after class." _Bingo!_ Erin thought if someone could tell her about Sarah it was Evelyn Danvers. If Evelyn was good at something it was at keeping up with every single acquaintance of her son's.

She even knew which dentist Aaron Abbot went to.

"She would love that." Caleb smiled at her. "I'll drive you."

_Damn it, find an excuse Erin, and find it fast. You need to see Evelyn alone. _

"We have swim practice today." Pogue pointed out. "Remember?"

"I can miss…"

"No! I'll be fine don't worry. I'm sure Ade could lend me her car." Andrea looked up with a look that said 'You must be joking.' "Please Ade, I really want to see Evelyn."

Andrea rapidly caught on her intentions and grumpily agreed to lend her, her precious baby blue VW beetle. Erin rolled her eyes at the thought of how much Andrea loved that thing.

"Not a single, scratch." Her friend said handing her the keys.

"Don't worry about it." Erin assured her. "So who is your roommate?"

"Tara."

"That is great! How is she?"

"Fine." Caleb and Pogue looked up from their food to look at the girls. The Erin and Andrea they remembered were awfully close. The two girls sitting with them didn't even look like they were acquaintances; Erin seemed to be the only one interested in having a conversation while Ade just sat there responding with monosyllables.

"Do you want to come with me to see Evelyn?" Erin tried again.

"I can't I'm trying out for the girls swim team this afternoon."

"I didn't know."

"I thought I told you, it must have slipped my mind." Andrea said grabbing her book bag. "I have to go I need to get something from my locker. See you guys later."

Pogue waited until Andrea was out of the cafeteria to turn to Erin. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You two were talking as if you were strangers. It was weird." Pogue said. "Did you fight?"

"Something like that." Erin admitted.

"About what?"

"Nothing important; I have to get to class. Please don't tell your mom I'm going, Cal, I want to surprise her." Caleb nodded at her request and she stood up to leave. "See you later."

"Now don't tell me that wasn't awkward back there?" Pogue said to Caleb.

"It was worse than that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews please! (:**


	6. We are done

**Hey! It's me(: Thanks for reading and for the reviews, it means a lot!**

* * *

It was approximately four o clock when Erin knocked on the Danvers front door. She was a bit nervous but she needed to do this. She took a deep breath and waited for what felt like hours for someone to get the door.

Evelyn Danvers appeared before her looking way different than how she remembered her. Losing Caleb's father must have been really hard on her; her eyes were dull, she seemed to have aged ten years in the last two and she was holding a glass of what Erin supposed was scotch.

"Hello Evelyn."

"Erin! It's you darling." A smile formed on the older woman's lips and she rushed to engulf her in a fierce hug. "Look at you, you are beautiful. I can't believe you are back!"

"Thank you, may I come in?"

"Of course." Evelyn let her inside with renewed energy. The house hadn't changed a bit from what Erin could see, same foyer, with its familiar carpets and furniture. "When Caleb told me you were back I couldn't have been more thrilled."

"It's good to be back, I missed all of you." It was true, she had everyone. Hell, she had even missed Kira and Aaron. Ipswich was the place where her friends were, where her heart was.

This was her home.

And she was so happy to be back.

* * *

"Geez Tara I don't think I can do this."

"Come on Ade, you totally can. This is easy as pie." Tara said putting Andrea's goggles on her head. "This is your thing; you are like a baby shark when you hit the water."

"A baby shark?"

"Hey, those things kill their siblings inside their mother's womb, they are bad asses. Besides you are not that big to be an adult shark. So baby shark suits you."

"I just hope that's enough to make the team." Ade said nervously looking at the Coach. "He looks scarier than I remember him being."

"You are going to be fine, relax." Her friend said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, ready to race?" Andrea turned around and blushed furiously at the sight of Pogue in his speedo. It wasn't fair that her ex had gotten so hot; there had to be some kind of law against that. He was still dry, apparently their practice would begin after the tryouts; she didn't want to be there once he got out of the pool dripping wet…

'_Focus, Ade!'_ She thought to herself. _'Make the team, forget about Pogue's abs.'_

"Sure, I'm just nervous."

"You'll be fine; you are going to make the team. You are one of the best swimmers I know and I know plenty."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Yeah, just don't make me look bad." Andrea slapped his arm and Pogue snickered. "Coach would be crazy if he didn't put you on the team."

"Hopkins! Quit talking and show us what you've got!" Coach yelled.

* * *

"So, how's life been around here?" Erin asked setting down her iced tea. "Caleb told me about Mr. Danvers, I'm really sorry."

"It's been rough as you can see." Evelyn smiled looking down at her untouched glass of amber colored liquor. "I know Caleb misses him, but he doesn't talk to me about it."

"How has he been coping?" She cared a lot for Caleb and she really didn't want to see him hurting.

"He must have talked to Pogue about it, but I doubt it, you know how reserved he is about his feelings." Evelyn frowned apparently remembering something not very pleasant. "He is spending an awful amount of time with this girl, doe…"

"Sarah."

"I assume you've met her"

"Yes, she seems nice." Evelyn scoffed at her comment and Erin had to bit back a smile. "I'll assume you don't like her very much?"

"Well, I just like to make sure I spend the shortest periods of time possible with her. After you left, Caleb seemed to drop his dating standards; so did Pogue." Evelyn explained. "Nora and I were so worried when he started going out with Kate."

_Perfect. _Erin thought and sat a little straighter in her seat before saying. "I don't get how those two ever happened."

"Who knows, sweetheart? He was probably needy." They both laughed out loud at that comment, because it was probably true.

"What about Caleb? How did he meet Sarah?"

"Well she transferred from Boston last year on scholarship and ended up rooming with Katezilla, that's how she met Caleb. " Erin chuckled at Evelyn's term of endearing for Kate, it was something Naomi would have probably said. "But if you let me tell you, she really doesn't like Caleb."

"She doesn't?"

"No. I feel this uneasiness whenever she is around, call it a mom instinct if you like, but I know she is only using Caleb."

"Why would she do that?" Something was telling Erin she knew the answer to that.

"In the year she is been here, I've never heard her mention her family or going back to visit. It's odd; or anything else about her life in Boston, as if it never happened." Caleb's mom said. "She is always asking questions about the family history and the curse; as if she was collecting information."

_For someone._

* * *

"Great the Bitches of Salem are joining the after school activities." Kate said rolling her eyes at the sight of Andrea chatting with Sons during practice. "God, I can't stand her."

"I'm sure they are just friends, Kate and you are just overreacting." Sarah tried to reason with her friend. Caleb was in the pool in a lane next to Andrea laughing at whatever she had said. If she were Kate, she would be worried too.

Andrea was gorgeous, smart and Pogue seemed to be at such an ease with her around; he surely was never like that with Kate. The Sons sort of transformed when those girls were around.

She particularly didn't like the way Caleb and Erin interacted, as if they were actually dating. If she had been someone else she would have been jealous but Sarah was more worried about them actually getting together.

That would be disastrous for her.

"If you haven't noticed, you are in the way." Naomi Harper said from behind them. Both girls turned around to face two quarters of 'The Witches of Salem': Zoe and Naomi. "Can you please step aside?"

Kate scoffed but didn't move an inch like trying to defy them; Naomi snickered and pushed past her, Zoe rolled her eyes but followed her friend anyways. Kate seemed to have had it right there and shouted out:

"Hey slut!"

Naomi was standing by the edge of the pool by then, Zoe close behind her; the short girl looked back at Sarah and Kate and whispered to Naomi, who ignored her and faced Kate with an arrogant look on her features.

"Talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you; you are the biggest slut to have ever set foot in Spencer." Kate smirked at Naomi who returned the gesture darkly. The Sons had picked up on what was going on and were rapidly approaching their way.

"Nah, you took the title away from me." Naomi said, Reid snickered at this, but his presence was unnoticed by the two pairs of girls. "But I still don't get why they do it."

"Do what?" Kate said walking towards Naomi with an angry look on her face, if looks could kill Naomi would have been vaporized by now. Sarah was standing next to her friend not knowing what to do.

"Why guys sleep with you, I mean I've seen transvestites more attractive than you." Kate shriek with fury and went to slap Naomi across the face, but the honey blonde intercepted her wrist making her whine in pain. "Now, now we don't need to get violent."

Kate took a low blow and kicked Naomi in the stomach, forcing her to release her hand. The Honey blonde hissed in surprise, Zoe stepped forward and Sarah reacted by pushing her back towards the pool.

Zoe fell into the water with a loud splash.

"Zoe!" Andrea and Naomi screamed at the same time but Tyler was the one to jump in the water and brought her back to surface, Zoe gasped for air holding onto Tyler for dear life.

"What's your fucking problem, blondie? She did nothing to you." Naomi shouted now pushing Sarah. "It was my fight with your stupid friend, not hers. If you ever try to pull that on Zoe or any of my friends I swear…"

"Naomi, back off!" Andrea said pulling on Naomi's arm, forcing her to help Zoe get out of the pool.

"Are you crazy, Sarah?" She turned around to find Caleb glaring at her. "Zoe can't swim, she could have drowned."

"She was…"

"She was what? She didn't do anything to you two." Pogue shouted angrily. "You picked this fight, Kate."

"Baby I…"

"No I don't want to hear it, I'm sick of you bitching on my friends all the time!"

"Are you on board of Kate's stupid revenge plans because of what happened at Nicky's?" Caleb asked Sarah, his eyes hard and unforgiving. You didn't mess with Caleb Danvers and his friends.

"What? No!"

"Then why would you do something like that? You don't even know Zoe that well to hate her. Sarah, these are my friends, and I won't let anyone go around hurting them."

"They are not your friends Caleb! Erin is not your friend; the way you look at her is not friendly at all!" Sarah finally exploded; the pool area was dead silent. Even Pogue and Kate had stopped bickering.

"This is not about me and…"

"It is all about you and her! You should see yourself when she is around, you like her puppy. You look at her in a way you have never looked at me!" Sarah shouted. "Face it Caleb, you are not over her! But to her you are just her leftovers!"

Caleb's jaw was set and he was still, her words having hurt his ego. Whispers started to go around the pool until Caleb spoke again; he meditated his words carefully, before he said them:

"We are done."

Sarah regretted what she said but didn't try to emend the damage; she held her head up high and stormed out of the pool area with Kate following after her. Caleb walked away from the scene, trying to block out the gossip starting to build up.

"Well one gone, only one left" Naomi snickered.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, guys, but I think I twisted my ankle when I fell." Zoe groaned.

* * *

Erin sighed as she fell on the living room's couch. She had just gotten to the house after visiting Evelyn, she hadn't gotten much information from her but at least she was looking into the right direction.

Evelyn had looked happy while she was there, a lot like her old self. She had also said she always hoped for Caleb and her to end up together, she had tried to brush that comment off with a smile but the truth was that Erin also hoped they did end up together.

She smiled at the thought of Caleb dumping Sarah in her mind.

"Happy thoughts?"

She jumped at the sound of a second voice and fell off the sofa face to the floor. How pathetic. "Are you ok?"

Caleb was standing on the doorway, looking worried; she wanted the floor to open a hole and drag her down.

"Yeah, you took me by surprise." She stood up trying to keep it cool. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy or anything? I really need to talk to you."

"No, sit." She note Caleb looked upset for the first time and motioned for him to take a sit next to her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I ended things with Sarah."

Erin didn't know what to do. A strong part of her wanted to jump and shout in happiness, but the other part thought she should try to look as sorry as possible. Yeah right, like she actually was.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Erin you are a good actress but you are not good at hiding your emotions with me."

"You are right. But seriously, what happened?" She smiled interlacing their fingers. Caleb looked at her and sighed. "It can't be that bad."

"She pushed Zoe."

"What?" Erin asked, confused. "What do you mean she pushed Zoe?"

Caleb told her everything that had happened and they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's company. Until Erin decided to speak:

"You are not my left over's, you know that right?"

"Of course! She just believes all of Kate's crap I guess."

"Talking about that one, why is Pogue even dating her?"

"Uhm he was lonely, miserable and vulnerable, and when I got there it was too late to stop him." They laughed a little and Erin rested her head on Caleb's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and played with her hair.

"Are you upset you broke up with her?"

"No, more like embarrassed I ended things with her during swim practice; everyone is going to think I'm such an asshole."

"Who cares what other people think? Your friends know you are not an asshole, you know you are not one. Sarah in the other hand is an idiot, she had a great guy and she didn't care. She wasn't worth it." She said looking straight to his eyes. "Besides she wasn't that pretty."

Caleb chuckled and got lost in the pool of green and icy blue that were Erin's eyes, his hand caressed her cheek and in a couple of seconds their noses were touching, he closed the gap between them and their lips touched.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading; and please tell me what you thought about it, please(:**


	7. Don't trust the apparent

**Hey guys! :) I hope you are liking it and thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant :(**

* * *

Life was too sweet at times.

This moment was one of those times. Erin smiled against Caleb's lips and her fingers interlaced behind his neck. His hands found the small of her back. She felt as if the world around them had stopped and the only thing that mattered right now was just being in each other's arms.

They pulled apart slowly, but Caleb's arms were firmly gripping her waist. Their noses touched in a cute way; Caleb's eyes were full of emotions she couldn't read, his lips parted as if he was about to say something:

"Erin! I have something to tell you!" They jumped apart startled to see Andrea standing by the doorway with a huge grin on her face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just leaving." Caleb added quickly, getting up. "I'll call you." Erin nodded as he took his leave. Turning to glare at the smiling black haired girl before her, she snapped:

"What, Ade! And this better be good! Real good!"

"Well, I was just coming to tell that Caleb broke up with Sarah, but I'm pretty sure you know that by now." Andrea said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Couldn't you just text me?"

"No, I wanted to see the look on your face!" Andrea whined. "So are you guys back together?"

"I don't know, Ade."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"If you haven't noticed, you walked in on us in the middle of…that!" Andrea's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and the blonde rolled her eyes sinking in the couch. "God Ade!"

"I'm sorry. But damn you two fast, he broke up with his girlfriend like an hour ago Erin. You are good."

"Can we talk about something else please?" Erin said. "Like how did Naomi get into a fight and the one who got hurt was Zoe? Where were you?"

"I was in the pool, okay? I got out as soon as I could but you know Naomi she has a sharp tongue." Andrea explained rolling her eyes. "Kate went bitch crazy on Naomi and Sarah pushed Zoe, her ankle is swollen but she didn't sprain it. Nurse said she'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Who started the fight?"

"Surprisingly Kate did. You know how much she hates us since we refused to befriend her during freshman year." Erin nodded remembering that. "Whatever, how did it go with Evelyn?"

"She told me she doesn't like Sarah, she doesn't trust her. Sarah knows about the boys and the curse, she probably knows about us too." Andrea's eyes shot wide open. "Evelyn said Sarah always asks Caleb about his family history and the curse."

"Wait, why the hell does she know about them? Does Kate know too?"

"No, Kate doesn't know. Are you crazy? They would have been on E! Fifteen minutes after she found out." The older witch said. "Sarah found out, because the fifth bloodline came back."

"Fifth bloodline? As in the fifth bloodline of the Covenant?"

"Exactly."

"How is that even possible?" Andrea asked. "The Fifth bloodline died during the Salem Witch Trials."

"John Putnam died in Salem, but he left behind a bastard child."

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Tyler asked Zoe as he set her down on her bed. Zoe had just gotten out of the shower after her dip in the pool provided by Sarah. Tyler wondered what were Sarah and Kate capable of doing after Caleb broke up with her in front of such a big crowd.

"Yes. Thank you for your help Ty." Zoe said with a smile as she pulled the covers up her petite body.

"I'm always here to help."

"Okay, Baby Boy, get out Zoe and I don't want to get busted because of you." Naomi said by the door. "Hit the road."

"You are right, I better go. Call me if you need anything." Tyler said to Zoe kissing her forehead before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ty." Zoe smiled until Tyler was out of the door then she grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at Naomi. "Why did you tell him to leave? I wanted him to stay."

"Right, that's why you've been faking the twisted ankle. 'Oh Ty, I don't think I can keep walking'" Naomi mocked Zoe's voice. "Get a grip."

"How I woo Tyler is none of your business." The youngest witch said. "And if you hadn't interrupted I would have gotten my chance to…"

"Be clingy and annoying? Thank me later, sweetheart. I'm going to get some snacks from the vending machine, want anything for your twisted ankle?" Zoe rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Bring me whatever you want."

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Naomi stepped into the hallway and as she was closing the door behind her, someone caught her eye.

Sarah.

She looked nervous as she quickly descended the stairs. Naomi smirked to herself and followed her quietly; Blondie would pay for messing with Zoe. Sarah paused in the entrance of the dorm's looking around to make sure she was alone before stepping outside.

What was up with her? Was she going to kill Caleb or something? Naomi followed her for approximately five minutes before she saw Sarah go inside the old school building that had suffered a fire back in the 20's; it had been closed since then and going over there was forbidden.

Not even Naomi had thought about going in there, she felt a cold chill go up her spine when she thought about following Sarah in there. Something made her turn back and return to the dorms as fast as she could.

* * *

"Hey Zoe!"

"Hi, Ty!" The petite brunette waited until baby boy caught his breath to continue. "How are you?"

"I should ask you that; What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!"

"I feel fine, Ty. It's nothing. But thanks for worrying." She kissed his cheek. "Walk me to class?"

"Sure." She smiled at Tyler's blush and interlaced their arms. "So, Zoe, I was wondering if you wanted to …eh?"

"Ugh, you guys are so loved up is sick!"

"And here comes Naomi." The honey blonde smiled at them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, pressing a kiss on their cheeks.

"Come on guys, admit it, you love me! You would be nothing without me!"

"Whatever, Naomi."

"So you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About Erin and Caleb"

"You know Harper, I know you are many things but a gossiper." Tyler mocked.

"Baby boy, you are not funny, get over it!" Naomi smacked his head. "Ok, carrying on. Caleb dumped Sarah."

"He did? Man, I didn't know that." Zoe said rolling her eyes.

"Listen, dwarf." Naomi said. "Caleb went over to the house to tell Erin about his breakup. You know how they are, they tell each other everything, the shoulder they can cry on. The list goes on. But there's more, Ade burst in on them in a compromising posture."

"Ok, girl talk. I'll take my leave." Tyler said. "Bye."

"Wait, Tyler." Zoe said stopping him, her hands cupped his cheeks and she placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, it lingered for a short moment until Naomi cleared her throat. Tyler smiled down at her and walked away slowly.

"Should we keep an eye on that one?" Naomi smirked. The young girl shook her head smiling and turned to her urging her to continue. "They were kissing."

"Boy those two are fast!"

"Look who's talking."

"Ty isn't dating anyone!"

"That you know of."

* * *

"Hey man." Pogue and Caleb greeted each other with a hug. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just getting some fresh air."

"You mean waiting for Erin." Pogue smiled at Caleb's nod. "Would you care explain what happened last night?"

"How do you know about that?" Caleb asked, glaring at his best friend.

"Andrea. Who else? Now get it out of your system."

"I kissed her and everything is so confusing. I know I care about her, I love her but I just broke up with Sarah literally just 14 hours ago." Caleb ranted rubbing his temples. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Look you and Erin are meant to be, get that. It's written! You need each other!" Pogue said. "All that crap you see on TV about true love and soul mates it's probably based on you two."

"Hey."

They turned around and Erin was awkwardly standing there, they quickly muttered hellos and Pogue took off in a hurry, making up an excuse about catching up with some work.

"So."

"About last night, I…" Caleb started but Erin silenced him with a kiss. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, turning their kiss into a little make out. They broke apart when air was necessary.

"I think it's pretty obvious we are into each other." Erin said. "But you just got out of a relationship and I recently came back after 2 years of no calls, emails or anything. I think we should take this slow. Start off fresh."

"I agree." Caleb smiled pulling apart to offer her his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Caleb."

"Erin." She laughed shaking hands with him.

* * *

Andrea was not having a good morning, she was running late.

Real late.

Her alarm clock didn't go off, when it was supposed to. Bathroom was full, so she had to skip that and to top it all she had to run back to her dorm because she had forgotten a paper that was due today.

Definitely, it wasn't her day.

"Andrea."

She groaned and turned around, expecting one of the monitors to scold her for running in the halls, but instead she found Kate glaring at her. She sighed. "Look, Kate I don't have time for this. So."

"No, I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Andrea snorted. "About what, Kate?"

"Erin may have gotten her way with Caleb, but you are not getting that lucky with Pogue. He is done with you."

"Kate, save your little threats for someone who actually wants to hear them." Andrea said rolling her eyes.

"You should. Do yourself a favor and stop trying to get back with him; he is with a real woman now."

"I think Pogue should be the one judging that. I'm not trying to get back together with Pogue we dated in freshman year, get over it. You know what I hope Pogue dumps you soon, you are the craziest psycho he could have ever hooked up with."

* * *

"I can't stand any of them." Kate said furiously to Sarah, as they stood by their lockers and watched The Witches of Salem interact with Reid and Tyler. "Caleb is such an insensitive dick."

"Forget about it, Kate…"

"How can you say that? Because of those idiots, Caleb broke up with you and now he is probably going to get back together with her…"

"Caleb made it pretty obvious not to mess with his friends and I did; now I'm facing the consequences." Sarah snapped glaring at Kate; she softened her stare when she noticed the look of surprise on her friend's face. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to talk about it right now, how about you? Did you speak with Pogue?"

"No, he turned off his phone last night and now he is ignoring me. I warned Andrea to stay away from him." Kate pouted. "But I'm sure she has her own plan to break us up in the works."

"Better step up your game, you don't want to be next." Sarah mumbled absently, staring at Erin and her friends.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Erin is going to be the big bitch she is, Caleb will realize it soon and he'll come back begging you to take him back." Kate tried to encourage Sarah. "By the way, where were you last night? You sneaked out of the room and came back really late. I was worried."

"I couldn't sleep; I went out for a walk to clear my mind." She blurted out quickly. "I need to go; my class starts in 5 minutes."

* * *

"Here comes the Relationship wrecker!" Reid said when Erin approached their little group.

"Shut up, Reid." Zoe said punching his shoulder. "You are such an idiot."

"It's okay; I'm used to dealing with you, Garwin." Erin said confident. "After all, I remember I was the one who gave you that scar on your…"

"Enough." Reid warned, making everyone else laugh.

"I'm just saying, I can easily take you down." Erin smirked, her eyes leaving Reid's to scan the crowd filling the hallway. Her eyes found Kate's hateful glare on them. "Great, now I get where the term Relationship Wrecker came from."

Andrea snorted at the sight of Kate and turned around not to avoid having to see her face a second later. Naomi decided to bring the subject to surface: "Did something happen between you and Klut?"

"Klut?" Tyler asked not getting the point.

"Yeah, it's Kate and Slut put together, clever right?"

"She warned me about how I should stay away from Pogue and that he is with a real woman now. I mean what the hell? Can someone please tell me why did Pogue start dating that psychopath?"

"He was probably horny."

"Reid! You are so disgusting." Zoe said kicking his shin this time.

"Ow! And you are a prude, Zoe. I don't even know how you and Tyler can go at it."

"Reid!" The youngest member of each coven blushed furiously.

"I think it's time for us to ditch class, Garwin, before you get seriously injured." Naomi laughed pulling Reid away from Zoe.

"How are you planning on graduating again, Naomi?" Erin inquired.

"None of your business, Blake." Naomi said with a smile walking away with Reid.

"So you and Caleb?" Zoe quickly brought up a subject of her own interest. "Are you back together?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Tyler asked, the girls stared at him blankly. "Okay I get it, girl talk I'll take my leave."

"Thanks Ty." Zoe said with a sweet smile as he walked away. Andrea and Erin shared a knowing look and smiled mischievously at Zoe. "I'm not telling you anything about my love life, until you spill the beans about Caleb."

"We are taking things slow, we are into each other but I think we both need time to start over again, fresh." Erin explained.

"I give you guys a week." Andrea said.

"Now you are being condescending, Ade." Zoe offered her opinion. "Three days."

"Believe it or not, we are not getting together anytime soon. Besides we are not insensitive, he just broke up with Sarah, its bad enough he's already seeing someone else."

"Yeah right." Andrea said. "You guys are desperate for each other."

"I have something to do, see you guys at lunch." Erin said with a smile before walking away.

"So, you and Tyler?" Andrea wiggled her eyebrows. "Let me tell you that one is a little bit obvious too."

"You know I've always liked Tyler." The youngest of the Witches blushed. "It's like we are all getting back together again."

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb and Erin, I'm still trying to woo Ty back in but I'm pretty sure Naomi and Reid have gone back to their old ways of friends with benefits." Zoe said rolling her eyes. "You and…"

"Not happening. Pogue and I, closed chapter, it was wonderful at the moment, but I think it's time to move on." Ade said with conviction.

"You have no feelings for him whatsoever?" Andrea hesitated at that. "Ade…"

"Pogue is always going to be important to me, I think all the boys are always going to be a big deal in our lives, but I don't want to ruin things like before. I like how we are now." She explained. "But I still hope he dumps Klut."

"I approve your statement, one hundred percent sister."

* * *

Lunch break came in a blink, and Andrea found herself walking towards the library. She had gotten a really weird text from Erin, saying she needed her right away. Andrea groaned not seeing the familiar blonde head, she was hungry and she was cranky when hungry.

"Ade!"

"Finally, I found you! What's so urgent? I'm hungry!"

"Sit" Erin had sat in a secluded corner of the library, where a wall hid her from everyone else in the library. "I've been doing some research and you won't believe what I found."

"Cut to the chase, Erin, I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in hours!

"Ok, Sarah is from Boston right?" Andrea nodded glaring at her. "There is no recollection of a Sarah Wenham in Boston. At least alive"

"What?"

"The only Sarah Wenham in records, died in 2003, at the age of 75." Erin explained.

"Erin you have to be kidding me, that is plain creepy!" Andrea hissed "You checked her school records, they are legit, and how can't she be Sarah Wenham?"

"Haven't you learned not to trust appearances?"

"We need to tell the others."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**Reviews please :D**


	8. Revelations

**Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!(:**

**So the letters in italic are flashbacks. I hope you like t! Sorry for taking so long(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant:/**

* * *

"_Erin! Erin, sweetie come down its time for breakfast!" Her eyes tried to adjust to the light pouring from the open window; the room felt warm and cozy, she had to forced herself out of bed and groggily made her way downstairs._

_The smell of pancakes and juice filled her lungs, and she couldn't help but smile._

"_Good morning, Molly, how did you sleep?" Her father, James, was sitting at the head of the table giving her a smile, today's paper firmly grasp in his hands._

"_Hi, I slept great, you guys?" She gave her father a peck on the cheek and smiled at her younger brother Hayden, who was eating his breakfast lazily._

"_Usual."_

"_When did you get home last night we didn't hear you come in?" Elizabeth, her mother, asked putting a plate in front of her._

"_It was late; I didn't want to wake you."_

"_She was with Caleb!" Hayden mocked, his twelve year old face consorted in a devilish grin._

"_Shut up!"_

"_You shut up!"_

"_Kids enough, no need to fight." Their mother quickly interrupted them and they both muttered an apology._

Erin sighed at the family picture resting on the hearth, they couldn't seem happier and she had to ruin that for them. She hadn't seen her baby brother Hayden in over two years, she supposed he was huge and still a troublemaker. The mischievousness in his turquoise eyes let you know he was up for something.

Her parents James and Elizabeth; her father loved to pick on his wife and Elizabeth didn't have much patience for the rock star. Sometimes she said she raised four kids instead of three. And of course her older brother Aaron, he was starting college when she left, those eyes so alike hers seemed to be mocking her from the portray. Aaron knew her like the back of his hand, he always had a way of knowing what she was thinking and reading her emotions as if she was an open book.

"Are you ok?" Andrea's question brought her back to reality.

"Yeah… I was just thinking. Where are Zoe and Naomi?"

"Upstairs, Naomi keeps saying the same thing: 'I told you she was weird, see I'm always right!'" Erin laughed a little before looking out of the window; the night was so dark you could expect anything popping out. "Erin, are we telling the boys? She knows about all of us. But we know nothing about her or what she might be. They could help us."

"If we tell them we would have to explain why we were digging on Sarah in the first place and there is no way we're telling them about Veronica."

"Erin sooner or later, we'll have to tell them! You can't just go pretending these two years didn't happen. The lie you worked so hard to build is falling apart in your nose."

"Andrea, don't you think I know that! Every time I dare to look into their eyes Veronica is there, I tried my hardest to believe that it won't happen again, that it was a simple slip. A brush with reality, but then I see you guys how I destroyed your relationship with Pogue, my friendship with Naomi, any chance of happiness you guys had here. As long as I'm here, she will be too. It's my fault."

Andrea stood there quietly, proving the oldest witch that was exactly what she thought about her. Erin tried to control her emotions and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"What's going on?"

"_Hey grandma, you wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes."_

_Eleanor Rhodes-Roux stood tall in the middle of the library, her delicate hand tracing the cover of a book. She was still beautiful at her age and that elegance she had passed down to her daughter and granddaughter, was still there._

"_Erin, you're aware you're part of more than 200 years of history. This family has been part of the Salem community since it was founded, we have helped this town grow and develop even if it has tried to destroy us more than once."_

_At those words, Erin just nodded puzzled. Where was this conversation coming from?_

"_We have been involved, Erin, in more ways you could understand now. And I wouldn't like to see the work of several generations wasted in your hands."_

"_I would never…"_

"_You won't now, but in the future it may happen. Remember our ancestor, Charlotte Roux, she was a strong witch, she saved lots of others like her from the Salem witch trials, but she wasn't a strong woman, her spirit got corrupted. Not even her sisters could save her; in the years of her madness this town only saw death and destruction. And I'm not saying this family is paying for her sins by committing them over and over again, but it's your duty as the leader not to make the same mistakes."_

"_I don't get why you are saying this to me."_

"_Erin, your future has a dark twist; you will face many obstacles, what I've been teaching you may or may not help you to overcome it, it's up to you and the girls."_

She hadn't understood what her Grandmother had meant, until now. Everything made sense; but while it made sense, she couldn't feel more confused at the same time.

And now she had even bigger problems.

"Is one of you telling us who the hell Veronica is, and what do you know about Sarah that is so bad?" Pogue asked, his face consorted in a frown. Andrea and Erin exchanged a look, nervousness on their features. "So?"

"We'll explain just, you need to calm down…"

"Andrea you tell us to calm down, when you admitted you've been lying to us." Reid snapped, glaring at them.

"It's my fault." Erin muttered. "During the Salem Witch Trials, my ancestor Charlotte had saved a group of witches and warlocks, small, the majority had left Salem, but a woman had gotten obsessed with the idea of being part of Charlotte's secret circle, Elena Garner, in that time our families couldn't risk getting caught so she was simply ignored. Elena thought she was being tested so she started possessing people, setting the crops on fire, that sort of things, town was getting suspicious so Charlotte had no other choice than to reject her, in her rage Elena accused Charlotte of witch crafting, the coven was furious and Elena's fate was decided, she was discovered as a witch, but before she was burnt, she swore Charlotte would pay for what she did to her."

"What does that have to do with whatever is going on?" Caleb asked his gaze hard on them.

"Elena's descendants have tried to kill several generations in the past, but the last attack was when my grandmother was nineteen, this descendant was extremely vain, so my grandmother deformed her face and aged her body, when she saw herself in that condition she begged to be killed but grandma didn't do it. Two years ago, a girl, Veronica started taking acting classes with my mom; she was kind of nerdy and geeky, so we just her, once I caught her going through my stuff in my room. She told me she was sorry and how much she wanted to be like us, and I told her someone as ordinary as her could never be part of us before I left she told me I was about to regret everything I said, then weird things started to happen."

"First it started as nightmares, and then things started getting more vivid." Andrea continued. "I would fall asleep on the couch and end up almost drowning in the pool, it carried on for months. Until we got a note, saying we had to be in the outskirts of Salem, to be more specific the place where the trials used to take place."

"We got there to find four sticks stake to the ground, like our death sentence or whatever, suddenly four people appear tied up to them."

"_What the hell is this?" Naomi was the one to break the silence. It was dark and cold, but it was impossible not to see who the four people attached to the sticks were._

"_Tyler…" Zoe soft whisper was like the detonator to a circle of fire that formed around the four sticks. "No! Stop!"_

"_Zoe, calm down! It can't be them." Erin said gripping the young girl's shoulders._

"_But it could be." A cold voice filled the space. "Do it to them because they did it to you."_

"_Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Zoe cried._

"_They are messing with your head, Zoe, don't let them get you. It's going to be ok we are here with you." Andrea said, trying not to show the fear in her voice._

"_But it will get you! Just like it got us!" They heard steps approaching them, from all different directions, but nothing was coming until another circle of fire formed around them trapping them. "You will pay for all the sins your families have committed."_

"_Who the hell are you?" Naomi shouted to the hot air, the smell of burnt ground was overcoming their senses, Andrea's coughs didn't last long to come._

"_You know who I am." The voice felt close as if it was next to them, but they could only see flames and smoke._

"_Just show yourself psycho!" Suddenly Naomi was shoved to the ground violently. "What the hell?"_

"_Exactly from now on, I'll make your lives hell, because you made mine that way!" Soon a redhead came out of woods and the circle opened so she could pass._

"_Veronica."_

"_Yes, the ordinary girl who wasn't worth your time, Erin. But you will pay for everything you and your family did."_

"_My family did nothing to you, don't get them into this!"_

"_Your family did everything to me! They took my mother away from me! And I was left alone with that old cranky bat of grandmother, but you know what she served me well, the moment of my transition I was able to take her powers, and that made me stronger, stronger than you could ever be, than any of you!"_

"_Thank you Erin, you got us a nut case!" Naomi groaned trying to get back to her feet, but she was pushed down to the floor again._

"_I first started messing with your minds, but now I'll mess with your little friends." The redhead had a twist of madness in her eyes, turning to the circle with the sticks. She laughed as the fours sticks caught in fire. Zoe started sobbing painfully as the screams died down. "It's amazing how history repeats itself. The same fate and for the same witch, right Erin?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_That you are not meant for happiness, and as long as I live I will remind you that, the only thing you can ever give Caleb is pain and suffering. I won't stop until I destroy everything you love and everything you care about!"_

"For two years, she has being faithful to her words." Andrea said. "We left because if we had stayed, she would have hurt you guys, our families. She had already gone through her transition, we were still learning."

"That's why you left?" Reid asked, and Erin simply nodded. "You know the threat was only directed to you, so the others could have stayed… Auch! Pogue!"

"Shut it, Reid."

"What does Sarah have to do with any of this?" Tyler asked changing the subject.

"She looks a lot like Veronica, we are not sure if she could be related but, the only Sarah Wenham from Boston in records died in 2003, at age the of 75" After Andrea said this, all eyes were set on Caleb, who was just standing there looking pale, he blinked several times before he said:

"I need to sit down."

"I'm sorry to be Capitan obvious but Sarah doesn't look 75." Pogue said. "I mean can she be…?"

"God damn it! She can't be 75!" Caleb shouted "That would mean I was dating some sort of grandma and oh god!"

"If it makes you feel better she could be an identity stealer." Andrea said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Or may be you were dating an older woman." Reid smirked.

"When was the last time you saw Veronica?" Tyler asked, breaking any humor in the situation.

"Four months ago, she plagued my dreams and I knew she had found us, we decided to come back and finally deal with her. We've all been through our transitions, so it's time. I didn't mean to get you guys involved into this, it was my mistake…"

"Your mistake was not involving us since the beginning." Caleb said looking directly into her eyes. "You have been playing mouse and cat for two years and I think you stand a better chance with eight instead of four."

"Caleb, you can't use the power it ages you!" Erin said glaring at him.

"It's not you who is going to age, it's my decision."

"I'm not going to let you do this!"

"Try me!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!:)**

**Reviews please :D**


	9. Veredict

**Hi! I know it's been too long sorry, I've been busy. So I hope you like this chapter, please review!(:**

* * *

"Shouldn't we check if Erin hasn't killed Caleb yet?"

Zoe's question broke the silence around them. Caleb and Erin had been arguing for half an hour about who had the reason or not, Caleb said as he was the older of the two groups the leadership automatically fell on his shoulders; while Erin was using her 'this is my problem, only my problem' card. They had tried to reason with them and they only got kicked out of the living room.

"She wouldn't." Tyler said. "Right?"

"You see this scar?" Naomi said showing them an almost invisible but large mark on her wrist. "I got it for using her hair dryer without permission."

"You won't do this Caleb! I won't let any of you get involved!" They heard the blonde shout.

"He is probably fine." Andrea said passing the pages of a magazine.

"How can you be so sure?" Pogue inquired.

"I know Erin, she can be bitchy but she wouldn't kill anyone, especially Caleb. Naomi may be but she would probably be doing all of us a favor."

"Thanks, Ade." Naomi said rolling her eyes.

"You welcome."

"I'll do as I like, Erin! You can't stop me from trying to protect the person I love." After this statement the room fell silent, dead silent. All of them looked at each other in surprise and quickly gathered at the door with pressed against the hard wood, waiting for one of the two parts to respond after the sudden outburst of feelings

"They are not saying anything!" Reid complained but was shushed by the rest.

* * *

Erin stood there, with a look of mixed emotions on her face so Caleb decided to proceed, their heated argument seemed to be finally over so he stepped closer sure she wouldn't fry his head. "I'll do anything to protect you, even if it means giving up my own life."

"Caleb, please don't say that."

"It's true I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you." Without thinking it twice Erin threw herself at Caleb, hugging him close. Breathing his scent she let a single tear escape her eyes.

"That's why I don't want you to this, because I don't know what could happen…"

"Don't. Nothing will happen that we can't handle together. I'm here for you, all of us. You are not alone; you never have been and won't be alone as long as I live, got it?" Erin pulled away a little just to look into his eyes and saw the determination in them and she knew he would never leave her.

"So we are taking things slow, uh?" They both laughed and Caleb hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry to interrupt this so oh romantic moment but we're still here." Reid's complain brought them back to reality, turning their heads they saw their friends' heads popping out from behind the door.

"Reid!" Zoe scolded him for blowing their cover.

"So what's the plan?" Tyler asked his cheeks flushed red trying to pretend their current position wasn't happening.

"Were you spying on us?"

'What?' 'We would never do that' 'I can't believe you are saying that' their pathetic excuses were heard, in an attempt not to get fried by the fury of their leaders.

"So what's the verdict?" Pogue asked.

"Veronica could be anywhere right now. So we should focus on our current problem: Sarah" Erin explained.

"I think if we figure her out, we could get our way to Veronica." Andrea said. "Caleb, you kind of knew her the best, you noticed something strange about her?"

"No, she always seemed so normal."

"There's got to be something. Ok, what do we know about her?" Erin looked around the group for an answer.

"She is a dyed blonde." Zoe joked.

"Goes beyond the point, anyone else?" Ade said

"I saw her going into the old school building, the one that was burnt in the 20's." Naomi said. "She looked nervous, as if she was hiding something."

"Why didn't you say that from the start?" Erin scolded her.

"Because I wasn't going to help you in the "Let's get rid of Sarah" plan." Naomi said. "Besides I thought she was a loser, well she is a loser."

"We should start there." Tyler interrupted.

"Do we have to?" Zoe said trembling; she was the one who was always easily scared in the group so the idea of an old burnt building at night wasn't appealing to her in the least.

"Not all of us, I guess you could stay outside." Reid pushed her buttons with a smirk.

"On my own!"

"Zoe!"

"Ok, ok!"

* * *

The air was cold and smelled like ashes all around, she was shaking and expecting the worst as she stepped into the center of the room. There was nothing, no one. Anyone would have let out a breath of relief and ran out of there as fast as their feet could carry them. But she couldn't she owned it to her, for what she did.

"I can't believe you could be so stupid!"

Tears threaten to fell as the cold voice shouted those words.

"Not even two months and she is got him wrapped around her little finger again, I thought you were better than that!" The voice now was next to her ear. "You failed, maybe I should get rid of you once and for all."

"No, please I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I'll do anything!"

"You'll do anything? You want to be young so bad." Her hands started wrinkling and yellowing, she let out a painful sob.

"Please, please don't do this!"

"Sarah, I'll do as I like remember? I saved you from that horrible state you found yourself but I can also kill you. So begging won't solve your problems!" A wave of energy pushed her against a wall.

"Don't be so rough, she is doing her best." Another voice joined mockingly. "And we can't deny she was a good servant." At this point Sarah was hiding her face in her knees crying and shaking uncontrollably. Her body and face aging more and more by the second

"But she exposed us!"

"She didn't, Erin's jealousy did. She wasn't going to sit arms crossed seeing her precious Caleb in the arms of another woman and you know it!"

"Why can't we just end them? Like I said your plan failed. Now I have them where I want them. Let me…"

"You don't understand, do you? I need them to stop this curse!" The second voice shouted. "When I get what I want from them, then you can destroy them. But not now! And I would like you to remember something, Veronica: I made you what you are! Erin and the others could finish you in a blink if it wasn't for me. I gave you all the power that you have now."

The redhead snorted and turned to him. "I could say the same, if I hadn't rescued you from Caleb, you would be dead Chase."

"We have similar interests, Veronica, but mine go beyond your stupid need of revenge for something that happened over three hundred years ago, but as long as you are with me you'll get everything you want. And when I get them to put an end to the curse we'll be unstoppable."

A wicked smile appeared on the red-head's face. Her eyes directed to Sarah and with a flick of her wrist; the old weak lady was replaced by the beautiful eighteen-year-old. "Be a distraction and you better not fail this, or you'll be 75 years old again, Grandma."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was short but I plan on updating again this week. Thanks for reading! :D Please reviews guys!**


	10. Nine years

**Hey! I think this is a really good chapter but I'll let you guys judge that! Thanks for reading! Reviews please (:**

* * *

Erin shivered, a chill going up her spine. Like something wrong was happening or about to happen, she had a gut feeling that something was about go wrong, they were in danger. Evil was lurking close by and there was no way to stop it.

"Are you ok?" Caleb interlaced their fingers, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"I don't know. I have a feeling, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so." She sighed looking at her watch. "Where are they? We left at the same time."

"They should be getting here soon; Zoe must be convincing Tyler that they shouldn't come."

"I bet, she is capable of anything when it comes to these things." She smiled looking out of the window. Suddenly a hand turned her face to the side and Caleb's lips took hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Her own hand covered the one Caleb was cupping her face with, caressing it softly. Pulling apart slowly she bitted her lip. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I haven't done it in a while and I missed it." She blushed terribly and closed her eyes; Caleb chuckled and kissed her forehead. She hid her face on the crook of his neck and enjoyed the silence.

"You always do that."

"What?"

"Make me blush."

"I know, I do it on purpose." They both laughed and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Erin kissed him and caressed his cheeks.

"I don't know what is going to happen, but I know it won't be pretty. If we find ourselves in too much trouble just please don't play hero on me. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, ok? No one can get rid of me that easily." He smiled and kissed her again, a knock on the window made them pull apart.

"Why do we always get walked in?"

"Well, we have a group of very annoying friends. Come on before they throw the door down." She laughed a little and soon her door was being open by Pogue, who handed her his hand to help her out.

"So what's the plan?" Andrea asked from behind Pogue. The old building was already creepy in daylight, the sight of it at night was like a horror movie and they were the kids about to get killed by the ghosts or the serial killer.

"Go in, and let's see what's up in there."

"Do we have to?" Zoe asked again, biting her lower lip, letting out a yelp when Reid blew a cold breath on her ear.

"You can stay out here." Andrea said grabbing Reid by his jacket to keep him away from the short girl.

"No, I'll go, I'll go." She seemed to be convincing herself more than them.

"Let's move then." Caleb spoke, and grabbed Erin's hand. They were the first ones to step inside the dark building; there was nothing but ashes and dust. Zoe was holding onto Tyler's arm as if her life depended on it, while Naomi kept making noises to mess with Zoe's mental health.

"Hey, there's a flickering light there." Andrea pointed left.

"Please, guys let's go back, bad things could happen and we are so young! Think this straight we need to go to college, have a family…" Zoe started rambling.

"Zoe! You have two options: step outside or keep going. But you need to stop acting like a baby." Erin snapped. Silence fell on them, they all waited for Zoe's answer. She took deep breath and nodded whipping a single tear. "Come on."

As they stepped closer to what used to be the door but now it was just a piece of deformed wood, apparently this had been an auditorium, the size and the rows of seats gave it away. As they stepped inside they heard sobs coming from a corner of the room.

Sarah was curled up against the wall shaking uncontrollably; her sobs were painful and long. Naomi was the one to break the silence:

"Hey! You are ok, blondie?"

"What do you think?" She cried, not looking up to see any of them.

"No need to get aggressive; now stand up, wipe that pretty face of yours and tell us who are you and why are you here? Simple or is that too hard for you." Naomi mocked.

"Shut up!" She looked up at them and Zoe gasped in horror, the once pretty face was gone, aged, full of wrinkles, the once full pink lips were two lines pushed together, the bright blue eyes were now plain and discolored surrounded by large amounts of loose skin.

"Damn, she looks horrible." Reid said without thinking.

"Don't you think I know that?" She screamed sobbing. "I hope they kill you! All of you!"

"Who is going to kill us?" Andrea shrugged off the shock of seeing Sarah like this.

"I think you know better than I do, you've been running from her for long enough." The old lady said with a psychotic smile. "You won't be so pretty anymore."

"She is obsessed isn't she?" A voice sang a feminine one the girls knew too well. "The idea of being gorgeous is the only thing she lives for I guess, while you four just rub your youth in her poor face, sad isn't it?"

"That's who she is." Erin said. "She is the one who came after grandma. She is Veronica's…"

"Get out from wherever you are Veronica! Hide and seek is over." Naomi shouted stepping to the center of the room; soon an invisible force threw her against an old chalk board breaking it in a million pieces. "God damn it, why do I always get this?"

"Control yourself, Naomi; let me remind you I'm more powerful than you are." The voice laughed.

"Really? Why don't you come out and prove it!"

"Naomi!" Erin warned.

"Shut up, Erin, I'm sick of running, why don't you come out, V? I have a little friend in my hand who wants to say hi!"

In a blink of an eye a red shadow went pass them and grabbed Naomi by the neck pulling her up. "Do something and I'll break her neck!"

"Let go of her!" Reid shouted.

"Don't move Reid! She is dangerous." Andrea whispered.

"What do you want Veronica?" Erin asked carefully.

"Me? Well, I want to kill you all but then you wouldn't do what we need."

"We?" Caleb questioned, but didn't go any further as Naomi gasped for air.

"Yes, we, Caleb." A masculine voice said. "Missed me guys?"

"Chase."

"Yes, how are you? Any news? From what I see Tyler has one stuck to his arm." Chase materialized next to Veronica, smirking. Tyler glared at him as he stepped in front of Zoe. "Aw, how sweet the overprotective boyfriend."

"What the hell do you two want?" Caleb barked.

"No, it's what we need, Caleb, your little girlfriend is able to end this stupid curse."

"What?" All eyes fell on Erin, who stood there looking perplexed.

"Of course not alone, three other witches are needed to complete the spell, that's the only reason why Ms. Feisty is still alive." Chase finger traced Naomi's cheeks leaving a scratch, making Reid growl in anger.

"We won't lift your curse!" Zoe shouted.

"Oh no? Well then is good bye Naomi, Veronica please?" The redhead gripped Naomi's neck even harder making her wince in pain. Soon the honey blonde lost strength and apparently fainted. Veronica let go of her and Naomi's body hit the floor with a loud tud.

"Now, Erin, it is your decision." Chase smiled. "Her life or your deaths!"

"Don't threaten me!"

"I'm only giving you options, darling."

"Shut up, you psycho!" Reid's eyes flashed black but he was thrown aback, his head hitting the wall hard.

"As I would love to keep this going we have things to do! So quick!" Chase demanded. Erin glared at him and simply said no. Chase growled and his eyes flashed black looking straight at her. "You asked for this!"

"Erin!" She heard Caleb shout and a dark figure appearing next to Chase that was the last thing she saw before everything went black for her.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy wake up." Erin groaned and opened her eyes lazily, her eyes fluttered around a room she was not familiar with, beige walls, a big window and a blue eyed, dark-haired kid in front of her. "Mommy, come on it's time for breakfast!"

"Mommy? Who are you?" The kid frowned in a way she was familiar with, but she couldn't picture him anywhere.

"Liam! Come on mommy, daddy made pancakes!" His big blue eyes opened wide with excitement and his lips curled into a grin. He pulled her hand taking her away from the warmth of the covers and sheets. As they exited the room she recognized Caleb's house.

Liam, as the kid had called himself, was about 6 or 5 years old, he was bouncing while he walked and had a huge grin on his face. "Mommy, can we go to the park when I get back from school?"

"Yeah, sure." She was getting more confused by the second. This was her son, but she didn't have any recollection of him. He did have her eyes and skin color. But he awfully remembered her of someone. And why were they in Caleb's house?

"Good morning guys." There was a man with his back to them in the kitchen, cooking what she assumed were the pancakes Liam had mentioned.

He had the same dark hair as Liam.

She supposed he was in the middle of his twenties; tall and well built. Liam soon let go of her hand to run towards the man and planting himself next to him, pulling on his pants. The man soon picked him up and bounced Liam on his hip. Then he turned to her.

"Caleb?"

"Good morning to you." He smiled and approached to kiss her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"I don't know." He frowned and everything made sense to her, Liam was Caleb's son and Caleb was Liam's father and she was Liam's mother. What the hell was going on? Last time she checked she was in high school!

"Mommy is acting weird daddy, she asked me who I was." Liam said as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Caleb looked cautiously at her and then spoke to Liam.

"That's because she is still sleepy, now go and bring your backpack down, while I prepare your mom a cup of coffee." Liam nodded and as soon he was on the floor he ran upstairs.

"What's going on?" Caleb looked at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"I should ask you that, why did you ask Liam who he was?"

"Because I don't know him, this is the first time in my life I met this kid. How can I be his mother?"

"You have been his mother for 5 years now Erin, what's going on with you?"

"Five years! Caleb I'm eighteen years old."

"Erin, sweetheart, you were eighteen years old nine years ago." Caleb's hands caressed her cheeks; he seemed to be deciding if she was kidding or insane.

"I'm 27!"

"Yes, we are married, we have a wonderful five year old named Liam; don't you remember any of that?"

"No! I'm telling you Caleb, I'm eighteen! What is this 13 going on 30?"

"Calm down, I'm sure this is something that will go away; Liam did hit you hard with his ball yesterday. May be I should call Tyler."

"What can Tyler do about this?"

"He is a neurosurgeon you do remember that?" Erin sighed and hid her face in her hands. "Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing. You'll remember."

"Remember? Caleb I have nine years of my life blank! That doesn't come back in two seconds!"

"What's wrong mommy?" Liam's voice broke the building argument and Caleb gave her a look of 'don't mess this up'

"Nothing is wrong." She smiled forcefully. "Come eat your pancakes!"

When Liam was done with his breakfast and on his way to school, Caleb sat with her in the living room. Apparently she had missed lots and lots. Graduations, proposals, weddings, births, jobs. The room was full of pictures of a life she supposedly had.

"Look, Erin, I know this not the first time this happens."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Erin." He looked at her dead in the eye. "You have been having these blocks of memories, since Chase disappeared. But it has never been this bad. It hasn't happen in almost a year. You usually just forget random things not nine years of our lives."

"When did Chase disappear?"

"Exactly nine years ago, after Naomi died and…"

"Naomi what?" She hadn't passed out, Naomi died. She felt herself start shaking and sobbing. "She can't be dead, I mean its Naomi, I…"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

"What happened to the others?"

"Well after the whole thing, Reid wasn't himself and he left for college in California we didn't see him in almost three years, Pogue and Andrea went to Yale, they married a year after graduation and divorced two years ago, they have a son. Zoe left for Paris and Tyler went to Harvard, graduated with honors and lives in L.A to look out for Reid. "

"We were the only ones who…?"

"Stuck together, Zoe left the same day of Naomi's funeral; she was a mess just like Reid. Andrea and Pogue argued too often and it wasn't the best considering Ryan."

"Veronica, Sarah? What about them?"

"Sarah eventually died after Veronica lifted her spell, and Veronica killed herself."

"Caleb this can't be truth! It can't be!"

"It is you have to believe it!" He started shaking her by the shoulders. She closed her eyes tightly trying to make everything go away

* * *

Erin opened her eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

"She is up!"

"Thank God!"

"Are you ok?' Looking around she met her friends' concerned eyes, the faces she remembered no kid, no older Caleb, no…

"Naomi! Oh God, I'm so glad you are ok!" Wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly, Erin sighed in content.

"Ok she is not fine!" Naomi stated pushing her off, looking taken aback by her behavior.

"Something must have happened in her dream, its usual when magic is being use against you in your subconscious." That voice she knew too well.

"Aaron?"

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Please reviews, thank you so much for reading! Especially to Keeper of the Covenant and Kris Knight (:**


	11. A cure in a chess game

**Hey! It's me again, as always I hope you like it and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot. This is a story that I find dear to my heart, because it's my first one here, call me corny but.**

**Thanks guys :** I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Aaron, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise, surprise." Her same eyes were looking back at her, mocking her. Aaron Blake-Roux wasn't just her older brother, he was her rival and yet his opinion was the most important to her. He was taller, well-built as always and had a mysterious aura around him. His jet black hair fell on his eyes, while he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, with a lazy grin on his face.

But with Aaron you never knew.

As a child he had always tricked her in every way possible, Aaron loved to mess with other people's mental health, he had the methods and ways to pull it off. While a million thoughts were going through her mind, Aaron stood there impassive; she hated the way he could always control his emotions making it impossible for her to read him.

"What are you doing here?" She growled this time.

"Calm down, little sis. I'm here to clean up after your mess." Erin opened her mouth to protest but Aaron interrupted her. "What you have here is an utter and complete mess, I didn't step in at first because let's be honest I have better things to do."

"Mind your own business!"

"Erin, calm down." Caleb said trying to make her lie back down.

"I don't need you bossing me around! I have enough with mom!"

"It doesn't seem that way, Erin. Are you aware of the damage you could cause with your games? I thought you were a little more mature, but I guess not. And since when aren't you two dating?" Aaron turned to Andrea and Pogue.

"Two years." Andrea said in a 'duh' voice. Aaron raised an eyebrow at Erin.

"Erin Charlotte Blake-Roux, there is something called fate and you are supposed to follow it, not challenge it! You wasted two years of precious time, so precious, while most of us were preparing for what was to come."

"Yeah right! You were drinking and partying your life away and messing with every stick with a skirt that crossed your path."

"My private life is none of your business, little sis."

"You are only three years older than me, Aaron!"

"Stop fighting!" Andrea shouted, fed up with their arguing. Rolling her eyes she continued. "Aaron, tell them what you told me."

"What did he told you?" Pogue asked glaring at him, he had never liked Aaron. Pogue would never admit it but he was jealous of him, he hated the way he would pop out of nowhere and suddenly became the leader or the center of attention. But what he couldn't stand the most about him was that Andrea trusted him and looked up to him

Aaron Blake always made him feel like he wasn't worthy of being with Andrea, but he didn't care now they weren't even dating. So if he didn't care, why did he still feel a pull in his heart with her every smile and a simple look from her blue eyes?

"Well we all know you have a curse upon on you, the aging thing. Personally I couldn't care less but I do care for my little sisters here."

"Aaron, watch your mouth." Andrea said, he simply shrugged his shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead, making Pogue curl his hands into fists.

"As I was saying, the curse thing, there is a way to stop it."

"There is?" Four pairs of eyes fell amazed on Aaron, it was like saying to a patient with terminal cancer there was a cure; they weren't going to die from aging.

"Yes, its ancient magic the girls are able to do it. But there is a catch. It's a very powerful spell; the only way of performing it without dying or other consequences is that there is a strong bond between the two."

"What kind of bond?" Tyler said. Zoe seemed afraid of the answer but a smile came from Aaron and all her worries washed away.

"Anything brother and sister, mother and daughter, husband and wife, but it has to be really strong and the person that will perform the spell cannot be forced to do it, it won't work. So it's not up to you it's up to them. And considering there's four of you it's going to be rather hard."

None of the sons spoke, neither the girls. Zoe placed her hand on Tyler's catching his attention giving him a nod with a weak smile. Tyler interlaced their fingers smiling his eyes full of emotion.

"As much as I would like to see Reid die as a poor and pathetic old man, it wouldn't be as much fun as being the actual cause of his death, so I'm in." Naomi spoke a smirk on her face.

"Geez thanks Naomi. I couldn't be more thrilled." Reid said rolling his eyes, but everyone knew he was psyched about it by the way he was playing with his hands and the way his mouth twitched with the smirk he was trying to hide.

"When can we do it?" Erin spoke softly but surely.

"Not so fast we have to wait until October 31th."

"That's in two weeks and…"

"My birthday." Zoe swallowed. As ironic as it sounds Zoe who is scared of her own shadow, was born on the day witch crafting was at its highest, and also the day their powers were out of control.

"Can't we reschedule?" Naomi tried to joke but the fear was in her voice. October 31st was a very bad day, especially if they were together, chaos was to be expected. In that date their powers took control and they would only follow their instincts, destructive instincts.

Their powers would reach their full potential and they were practically unstoppable. And being Zoe's 18th birthday, the age a witch finally ends the transition of developing powers and learning how to control them; it wasn't going to be pretty at all.

"It's the only way we can assure there won't be risks, your powers are at its fullest, there won't be side effects as long as…"

"As long as what, Aaron?" Erin pushed. "Say it."

"As long as your instincts don't take over. You need to have complete control at all times."

"What happens if they do take over?" Andrea expressed what was going through everyone else's mind.

"You wouldn't perform the spell, you could kill the guys or worst kill each other."

"Erin, don't do this." Caleb told her. "I can't lose you either."

"If we do this you…"

"No, I can live with this but I can't live without you."

Pogue was about to hit Caleb in the head and leave him unconscious if he didn't shut up. He was getting a headache from all the 'love up act' his friend had on. He was sick of Kate, sick of his own life and when he was about to get free from the stupid curse there was a catch.

He needed to punch someone in the face badly.

"Hey Pogue, where are you going?" Naomi said when he stood up.

"Out of here."

Where was Aaron Abbot when you needed him?

"What's wrong with him?" Zoe asked. "He was fine two seconds ago."

"Someone go after him, before he does something stupid. I need some scotch." Aaron said.

"I'll go." Andrea said.

* * *

Andrea found Pogue sitting on the stairs of the porch holding his head between his knees. She was worried about him, he wasn't like this, he wouldn't run out of a room like that.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Just leave me alone, Andie." She felt butterflies in her stomach, no one called her Andie just Pogue; to everyone else she was Ade or simply Andrea. But with Pogue she was Andie. And he hadn't called her that in a while, she had come to think he had forgotten about it.

"You know I won't."

"Yeah you are annoying like that." He laughed as she sat next to him.

"I know is a lot to process, but knowing you, you should be jumping around like a mad man." Pogue laughed, bitterly this time.

"I thought the same thing, you know? But I feel angry and alone, instead. I'm so pathetic."

"You are not pathetic Pogue." She said softly, squeezing his shoulder.

"No I'm just a coward."

"Ok, not following you there. I thought Zoe was the coward here."

"I'm another type of coward." He looked so deep into her eyes, she felt herself melt. "I'm the idiot who had the most amazing girl in the world and let her go without fighting."

Andrea felt herself blush and she couldn't control it. Pogue's eyes shifted to her lips, she was dead. She wouldn't stop him, which was bad but what could she do?

His lips descended softly on hers, and the sensation was too overbearing to give it a name. It was too wonderful to be true. Her fingers found the silkiness that was Pogue's hair and the softness of his cheeks. His fingers were leaving marks all over her skin and his lips were dragging her to an abyss, and she knew she had to stop.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Andrea broke it off.

"Why?"

"Because you are with Kate and even if I truly hate her, this is not right."

"Screw Kate." His lips caught hers once more and this time she didn't find the strength to pull away.

* * *

"So what does it means?"

"Anything." Aaron and Erin had locked themselves in the mansion's studio and after telling him everything she saw, the only thing she wanted were answers. If Aaron thought he was cool by playing mysterious guy here, he wasn't; he was being plain annoying.

"Could you be clearer?"

"It could be a premonition of the future or Chase's magic overpowered you in your unconsciousness, or simply your own mind showing you what you really want and your bigger fears." Aaron said, sipping his scotch quietly.

"If you are right and Caleb and I are destined to…"

"Erin, I am right." He interrupted her. "Your future and Caleb's are linked in more ways than you could never understand until it happens. You girls and the sons have a great and hard future in front of you. You are a piece of the game, key piece yes, but not the most important"

"You sound like a fortune teller, Aaron."

"You'll get it when the time is right. Be thankful that your future is so clear and not dark like others." He drank his scotch down until he had consumed the very last drop. "Now, let's get down to business."

"What now?"

"The Veronica girl is not our only problem but she is the one causing mayhem at the moment, we need to put an end to this and now. We have more important things to worry about."

"How? I don't know when she is going to show up or where. She could be hiding under our noses and I wouldn't know. She has me where she wants."

"Because you became the mouse and she is the cat. We need to switch places." Aaron looked thoughtfully at the chess set their maternal grandfather had left behind in the house so many years ago; the shiny pieces were lined up waiting to be used. "And I know the perfect way."

* * *

"Do you think it's safe?"

Reid looked up at Tyler, he seemed unfocused and lost. "What's safe Baby boy?"

"The girls doing this for us, I would rather live with the aging than letting Zoe do this for me."

"That wouldn't stop her." Reid laughed, the little girl could be a coward sometimes but when she it came to the people she loved; fear could never get in her way.

"I don't want her to do this if it means risking her own life."

"Tyler get a grip. Even if you locked her up, she would still do it. She knows she is saving your life and I think that's her major reason to do it besides the obvious one: you are so loved up its sick." He could never finish a sentence without being sarcastic, it was the sad true.

"I'm scared, it's a lot to process, and I'm used to not using so I could keep going this way…"

"You want this curse to be over as much as any of us, Tyler, even Caleb with his 'I can't lose you' crap can't lie about not wanting this thing to go away." Tyler sighed and looked at the ceiling in thought. "Let's go to Nicky's call Zoe and Naomi; we need to relax."

"Is this your best excuse to get wasted?"

"I don't need excuses, I'm Reid Garwin."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review & thanks for reading (:**


	12. Never a nice outing,but a nice I loveyou

**I can't help it, but I need to update now! :p I Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing; it means a lot.**

* * *

The Sons of Ipswich could be dealing with anything; from school to vengeful psychos but Nicky's was always the place to be. Especially today, they definitively needed to be there. Naomi looked around the crowned bar and her eyes located Aaron Abbott and his buddies by the pool tables.

She couldn't help but smirk at the opportunity.

"Hey, check this out." She said calling the other's attention. Her fingers made a quick movement and soon Abbott's drink fell and wetted his crotch. His cronies tried hard not to laugh while Aaron sneered in rage.

"Naomi!" Zoe scolded.

"What? He looks better that way." She winked and took a sip from her own drink, getting a little light headed. "Who wants to mess a little with Abbott?"

"I do." Reid smirked and stood up. "Coming, Tyler?"

Naomi rolled her eyes at the sight of the younger members of their group sickening everyone in the bar with their PDA. "Just let the youngsters be, Garwin, let's kick some ass."

"Right behind you."

That was the reason, Reid liked Naomi so much. She wasn't like other girls, she didn't give a damn about what people thought, and she could be a tomb boy but look like a super model at the same time. She was Reid's perfect girl in every sense. But he wasn't going to make a move.

He wasn't the relationship type, and even if Naomi was a wildflower. She was serious when it came to them; she had made it clear years ago, if he wanted something with her it had to be exclusive and labeled.

And by the look all the hungry wolves at Nicky's were giving her, he wanted to shout out she was his girlfriend. But he couldn't. He didn't want to be a huge disappointment. He preferred to be her friend than lose her forever.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was in love with Naomi Harper.

* * *

"What happened to you?"

"Uh?" Andrea came out of her trance. Pogue had just left and she was still dizzy from what had unfolded between them earlier, a smile started to crept up on her face and she knew her cheeks were blushed a bright red and not because of the cold.

"Ok, do I have to wait until you stop smiling like a school girl or throw this book at your head?" Aaron and Erin sat in the living room next to the fire, looking at her. Having them stare at her was sort of creepy, considering how much they looked alike, so she decided to look away and sigh contently like the school girl she was.

"I'm in love, Erin."

"Here we go again." Aaron said, rolling his eyes without looking up from his book. She had to admit it Aaron Blake was a handsome man; his turquoise eyes and his smirk made him very appealing, it also helped he had a body to die for.

She had to admit she used to have a crush on Aaron when she was 11 and he was 14, but she soon let it go when she realized she wasn't in love with him she just looked up to him a little too much.

"Keep going." Erin pursued her hand playing with her necklace viciously. "Tell me it's Pogue and not Peter from Biology."

"I'm sorry but I love Peter so much, I can't help it. Of course it's Pogue!" Erin nodded expecting her to continue, she opened her mouth but Aaron's words interrupted her:

"They made out in the porch for about half an hour, Caleb walked past them but they were so into it they didn't notice."

"How? Whatever, I don't want to know!" Aaron smiled mockingly and went back to his reading. "I feel so happy, Erin."

"Isn't Pogue dating Kate?"

"God what kind a friend are you, Erin? Can't you just let the girl enjoy her moment?" Aaron voiced.

"No one asked for your opinion."

"But if people did, this world would be such a better place."

"I highly doubt it." Erin ended their discussion. "Andrea, tell me he is ending things with Kate first, we don't need more drama or people calling you a boyfriend stealer."

"First off, she stole my boyfriend. I'm only taking what's mine back; second, since when do we care about Kate?"

"Right on, sister."

"Shut up, Aaron. Ade we don't care about Kate, but a scandal is the last thing we need."

"Loosen up, let's go to Nicky's. Naomi, Reid, Tyler and Zoe are there. We'll dance and even flirt a little; we haven't been there in forever. I say let's party!" Andrea brushed Erin off, smiling at the prospect of the night.

"I don't know."

"Come on, better now that we have Aaron Blake here, the King of all fun parties."

"Yeah, Aaron is staying here. I've got things to do." He said, flipping an old page stained by use and time.

"Reading? Come on! You are the one who usually suggests these things."

"Not tonight, you go." He stood up and turned to leave but threw something at Erin first. Opening her hands she found a set of keys. "Take my car, no scratches please, have a fun night ladies."

Andrea's eyes focused on Erin and she saw the smile on the blonde's face. Erin almost tasted the words as she said them. "Well this definitely made my night."

* * *

Caleb sighed as he saw Pogue's Ducati finally emerge from the dark night; he stepped out of his own car to wait for his friend. He smiled silently when he saw Pogue take off his helmet with a huge grin on his face.

"Something good going on?"

"May be, why?"

"Don't know may be you are smiling like an idiot or the fact that you were making out with certain dark haired girl, that wasn't Kate just a while ago."

"You saw us?" Pogue asked surprised.

"In fact I walked past you and you didn't move a muscle, well you were actually but…"

"You are not going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Never."

"Let's go in." Caleb followed his friend into Nicky's chuckling slightly. The place was at full swing already, they spotted Naomi and Reid playing against Abbott and Brody in the pool tables, he only hoped they didn't get into too much trouble.

"Look at what we have here." Pogue sang, his eyes turned to Tyler and Zoe who were blushing furiously.

"Leave them alone. Don't let me get started with you, Parry."

"What happened with you?" Zoe asked interested.

"Nothing, Zoe. Caleb shut up."

"Say it Cal!" Zoe smiled expectantly.

Caleb was about to open his mouth when something caught his eye. Well more like someone. A blonde and a dark haired girl stepped inside of Nicky's. He knew the pair too well.

Erin and Andrea stepped into Nicky's with huge smiles on their faces. After driving Aaron's Porsche around town, they had finally stopped at Nicky's high in adrenaline, wearing killer outfits and ready to party.

Erin was wearing a black top well-adjusted to her torso, skinny jeans combined with wedges. Andrea had opted for tight skinny jeans, a loose top and heels. For a moment the only noise in Nicky's was their heels hitting the hardwood floor, all eyes were on them as they approached the sons table.

"That's what I call an entrance" Someone muttered.

"Hey guys."

"Hi. You look great." Caleb said, dazed by his girlfriend.

"I know." She smiled and gave him a kiss. Soon everyone started to mind their own business and settled trivial conversation.

"Zoe, get up I want to dance!" Andrea said like a kid high on sugar pulling her friend away from Tyler.

"Wait I want to dance too!" Erin whined like a little girl.

"No, you stay here." Caleb smiled at the blonde's pout and kissed her once more.

"Let's go, that's my favorite song." _Diva _by Beyonce started to play. Zoe pecked Tyler's cheek and dragged Andrea as fast as her heels allowed her to the center of the dance floor. The two girls started displaying their moves catching the attention of mostly all the customers.

"I love my girlfriend." Tyler sighed dreamily.

"We all do Ty." Pogue laughed as he eyed Andrea warily making sure no pervert was lurking near her. "So Erin, is your brother gone?"

"Not for a while." She said as Caleb embraced her. She turned around in his arms, to face Pogue. "If I were you I would be worrying about the girl over there and not Aaron, make a move and make it fast. There a many guys who are after her, you are the lucky one who got her attention."

"I'm on that, ok?"

"Oh really?" Tyler mocked.

"Shut up, baby boy." Pogue hit Tyler's arm jokingly, when a scream from the dance floor got their attention.

Zoe and Andrea where having a fun time moving to the rhythm of the song. Two of Aaron's croonies kept trying to dance with them, and they kept on pushing them off. In a slip one of them got a grab of Zoe's behind and she screamed slapping him across the face.

"You little…"

"Hey, leave her alone, idiot." Erin appeared next to them stepping in front of Zoe. Tyler was standing behind her, shielding Zoe and Andrea while Pogue and Caleb were at a close distance. This apparently didn't frighten Aaron's cronies as they stood there impassively.

The tall one was blonde and smelled like alcohol, the other one had jet black hair and was smirking, his eyes shamelessly going up and down their bodies, undressing them with his gaze almost.

"We were just having some fun with your friends here." The taller one said mimicking his friend's behavior, his eyes roaming Andrea's figure.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"You can join in if you want to." The guy pulled Erin closer but she pushed him off.

"No thanks. Let's go guys" Erin turned around but the guy pulled her by the arm and took a firm grip on her, making her hiss in pain. "Let go, you pervert!"

"Why? You looked pretty comfortable with Danvers." His hands started to go down her body, making her freeze in panic.

"Let go of my girlfriend." Caleb pushed the guy off of her growling, he stood in front of them now. He hadn't stepped in, because he was sure Erin could handle Aaron's cronies, but this guy had taken things to the next level by laying his hands on her. "Now walk away before I break your face."

"So the little slut is your girlfriend now, too bad I guess she is kinda hot."

Caleb grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and punched him across the face breaking his nose. "Don't you dare call her that ever again, got it? And if one of you ever goes near them again, I'll make sure you get something more than a broken nose."

"Caleb, let go. Come on." Erin pleaded pulling his arm. He snapped out of it and glared at the guy one last time. "Please."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, let's just sit ok?" They went back to their table to find Naomi and Reid back there and Tyler with his arms wrapped around Zoe. Andrea and Pogue stood close to each other without touching and looked at them waiting for some kind of response. "It's fine."

"Those idiots make me sick." Naomi said.

"Let's just forget about them." Caleb kissed Erin's forehead and she breathed in his scent.

"Well, good news! Who wants to eat out of Abbott's money?" Naomi sang showing them the cash they had earned at the pool tables.

* * *

It was near 2 am when they finally left Nicky's. Reid and Tyler were taking Naomi and Zoe back to the dorms, with Pogue following them and Andrea was going to drive back to the house. Erin and Caleb had gone back to his house and were quietly lying on his bed.

"We can't have a nice outing, can we?" She joked and Caleb chuckled kissing her forehead.

"I guess not." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure about this whole thing? The spell, I mean the last 31st we spent together, Tyler got his arm broken. "

"And Reid's phobia to cats."

"No, that was funny." Erin laughed and looked into his eyes, she pecked his lips and her fingers caressed his cheek.

"I want to do this, no matter what. I can do it, I know I can and the girls too. There is no way you are going to make me change my mind." He kissed her again. And he ran his hands through her hair lovingly. "I love you."

A huge smile spread on Caleb's face and kissed her deeply. "I love you too." Their noses touched as they kissed once again, forgetting about everything else. Tonight was just about them.

* * *

_"Are they ready?"_

"They'll be when it's time."

_"They have to be ready for what's coming, Aaron, I trust you on that."_

"Everything we'll go as planned. Don't worry."

_"Remember they are coming, and we can't let anything surprise us."_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews pleases! (:**_


	13. Family reunions since the oldest one

**I know i always say this but, hope you like it and thanks for reading so much, please reviews I'm feeling a little un motived about this story. Hope you like it :)**

_/A day before October 31__st__/_

Erin was not having a good day, she had a horrible migraine, a bad mood and two tests, and she didn't know anything about. Yes, life was smiling at her, sarcasm intended. And she was way too nervous about Saturday. She would jump on anyone who even considered disturbing her.

"Morning." Erin jumped when a pair of arms, wrapped around her. A feeling overwhelmed her she couldn't describe it, but something took control over her, it was a mix of rage and a desire to destroy. She didn't know what happened but in a blink of an eye Caleb was on the floor, his books around him. "I get it; you are not in the mood."

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She looked deeply into his eyes, finding some peace in those black pools. Caleb quickly stood up making sure no one had seen what she had done.

"Yes, but you aren't."

"I'm completely fine!" She snapped and along with that a couple of lockers slammed shut. Groaning, she closed her eyes. Resting her head in her locker, she tried to focus and think, but she couldn't, nothing just the migraine and rage, awful rage.

"Hey, look at me." She shook her head no, but Caleb made her anyways. "You need to calm down, I know you are stressed but you are getting out of control."

"I have everything in control."She hissed dangerously. He looked softly at her and caressed her cheek. He gave her a sweet kiss that lingered for a couple of seconds.

"Breath in and out, what's going on?"

"I have the most horrible headache and I need to hit someone urgently. Where's Reid?"

"Easy there."

"Don't tell me to take it easy, I'm fine!"

"Erin, are you sure it's just the headache?" His fingers were like cold daggers against her skin.

"Don't touch me!"

* * *

Zoe felt as if she was going in sane she needed to find Erin and quick. She was hearing everyone else's thoughts and couldn't shut it off. It started as whispers, but now she could only hear screams, she needed it to stop. She was in the verge of tears, her head was exploding she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Zoe!"

Her head pounded and her gaze blurred by the tears that were starting to come out.

"Zoe, sweetie. What's going on?" Tyler's arms wrapped around her, and she quickly sobbed into his chest.

"Make it stop, Ty! Please!"

"What? What's going on?"

"The voices, the thoughts, I can't make it go away!" She sobbed painfully and Tyler felt his heart breaking.

"I'm sure it'll go away."

"It won't, Ty! You have to make it stop! Please."

"Relax, let's find Erin."

* * *

Andrea had a horrible headache she couldn't keep her eyes open, the light bothered her, the noise, the people. Everything. She was almost wincing in pain, she wanted no needed this to stop.

"Hey Andie…"

"Shut up." She hissed, her hands against her ears in an attempt to shut everything out, but couldn't. She knew it was Pogue but she couldn't care less, she couldn't take the headache anymore, she needed her head cut off or something like that

"What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me." She opened her eyes in a hurry, but the light was too much for her, she moaned from the pain a sobbed a little.

"Andie, you need to tell me what's going on, so I can't help you."

"What I need is that you shut up! God, shut up!" The table started to shake and several books in the library fell, she was losing it.

"Ade calm down. People are getting suspicious."

"I can't! I can't control it! Make it stop!"

"What? Andrea I don't know what is happening you need to tell me."

"My head is about to explode, don't you get it?" She started breathing deeply but the pain only increased. A whole shelf fell and Pogue knew something was really wrong.

"I'm going to take you to Erin."

"I don't want to go anywhere!" She forced her eyes opened and glared at him. "Just shut up." Her voice sounded weird even to her, it was full of venom. And then sadness hit her. "I don't know what's going on. Please Pogue do something."

"Just…"

"Is everything ok?" Caleb appeared behind him and Pogue breathed in relieve.

"I don't know what's going on, she is just out of control."

"I know, Erin is like that and Zoe can't stop hearing voices." He whispered. "Erin said Aaron would know how to fix this, we better be quick."

* * *

"Tell me what's going on Aaron and quick!" Erin shouted.

"You are fighting your instincts." He answered rolling his eyes. "It's going to get worst."

"Worst?" Zoe cried. Aaron had been available to calm them down with some sort of spell, the headache was still there and the bad feeling filling them, with exception of Naomi, the girls felt as if they were getting their heads split in two.

"I don't know what it's wrong with you, but I'm perfectly fine." Naomi said, dropping on a sofa near her.

"That's what you think; until the urge starts being so strong it overpowers your will. And that is the last thing we need." Aaron said. "There is a fundamental issue here; you spent all this time shutting your powers off instead of learning how to control them."

"Aaron, we learned how to control our powers, the sessions…"

"The sessions, the sessions, are not going to help you in this. Haven't you got it yet? Your powers are a whole other individual, they are part of you of course but sometimes they decide to take over, that's the tricky part you think you are in control when you aren't."

"Double personality?"

"You could say so."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Andrea asked.

"When you start believing you are so strong no one or nothing can stop you, that's when things get ugly because you start using your powers at its fullest, you are not going to see limits or ethics, you'll do as you want no matter the cost."

"That sounds fun." Naomi smirked and Aaron hit her forehead. "Auch!"

"Focus Blondie, we need to get to Salem, now."

"Now?" Andrea whined resting her head in a pillow near her.

"Unless you want to destroy Ipswich and all its surrounding, yes now. Since Salem could call itself the capital of witch crafting, it's the best and safest place for you to be. I didn't think you'll get this bad"

"You sure?"

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

"Do we have to go in?" Erin shivered at the sight of the huge mansion in front of her, behind those beautiful walls her parents were waiting for her and she wasn't ready to face them. Especially her mother, her dad was fine but her Elizabeth Blake-Roux was a whole other thing. She didn't felt prepare enough to face her; at least not yet.

"Yes Erin, we mature or pretend to be, you were always a good actress" Aaron said, walking past her opening the huge marble doors. "You know I would understand this from the guys but they are your parents Erin." He smirked devilishly and was lost behind the door.

Naomi was next to follow him, she wasn't even anxious or nervous, only her dad was waiting for her. Naomi's mom had died from cancer when they were twelve, she had always been a tough kid but after that she was in a whole other level, the protection she had lost was the only one she would let herself have, so after that she had been quiet for a month and then became badass Naomi, the one they all got to knew and learnt to love.

Zoe, was bouncing on her feet. To her parents she was the most important thing in the world. She was only daughter and a daddy's girl to her this was just another fun day with the family.

"Time to face the music." Andrea groaned. She didn't hate her family, but sometimes she believed she did. Her dad wanted a boy, so badly he called poor Ade 'Butch' and made her play all sort of sports, until Andrea was thirteen and she told him, her name was Andrea not Butch, it also helped her brother Jared was already old enough to play sports, so Adam let her be. It's little to say she had a hard childhood.

Her parents were just a nut case; she didn't want to get started with. Over was way better.

"Girls!" Hilary Cooper-Williams shouted happily hugging her daughter. Zoe had inherited her annoying cheerful self from her. "Zoe, oh baby girl we missed you so much."

"Me too mom, you don't know how."

"Oh let me look at you, you are so beautiful. Howie look at our baby." Howard Cooper scooped her tiny daughter into a bone crashing hug, tears escaping his eyes.

"Oh daddy!"

"Hey Naomi, how's everything?" Tom, Naomi's dad, asked eyeing Reid warily.

"Please cut it off, we all know you got my last report card. Not such a big deal."

"It is! You got a D on English for bad behavior."

"The guy is an idiot!"

"Hi Andrea." Her mother, Laura, smiled hugging her. Andrea smiled and kissed her mother's cheeks. She was the only member of the family who didn't refer to her as Butch.

"Butch!"

"Father, for the last time I'm Andrea! Not Butch!"

"You will always be little Butch to me."

"Can't you be normal like other dads?"

"Hey Mollie!" Her own father, James, scooped her in a hug and kissed her forehead. He had nickname her Mollie after his late mother, he always said she resembled her even if she couldn't see it, it pleased her favorite parent.

"Erin we need to talk." Her mother's voice spoke. "Please follow me."

* * *

"As you know, tomorrow isn't you best day."

"Can't we stop repeating things we already know? Please start giving me answers cause I only got questions I'm full of them."

"Erin, you'll get your answers with time just wait. You need to be ready for tomorrow, got it?" Elizabeth sighed. "Love, I wish this wasn't your task, but it's your fate and as much as I would like to protect you from it I know I can't."

'Fate, fate, fate! Is that the only word this family knows of? I need answers mom! I don't know what is going to happen. But I know I don't want to lose my friends or Caleb, or Liam"

"Liam?"

"I have a kid, just forget it."

"Visions can be tricky. My first vision involved your father, a Rodeo and a Brazilian clown." Elizabeth smiled and interlaced their fingers together "I know what you are feeling, I lived it once. But what I can tell you is that you need to trust in yourself and the others. It's the key."

"That's not an answer."

"It's the best one you'll get from me at least."

"What is Aaron planning?"

"None of your business let your brother handle himself you have bigger problems in your hands. Now, tell me about Caleb and you we haven't talked in while" Her mother winked making her blush.

* * *

"It was a nice meal sweetie, thank you." Howard smiled at his wife from a recliner while she pecked his lips.

"You welcome." Hilary smiled. "Who wants more pie?"

"I do." Pogue said.

"Pig." Andrea rolled her eyes and Pogue kissed her cheek soundly. "Pogue!"

"What? Andie doesn't like wet kisses on her cheek?" He mocked like a child. Hilary smiled watching her girls and the voice that had grown so close to her heart interact, a happy warm sensation overwhelmed her but then a weird wind hit her right in the face. She and Laura exchanged a worried looks.

Erin entered the living room and went directly to Caleb's arms who whispered sweet nothings to her ears.

"I knew it'll come, but not so fast." Laura muttered.

"What?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just kids time for bed. Separate beds." She voiced.

"You take all the fun out of bedtime." Naomi hissed.

"It's my job, Hun. Now up, sweet dreams see you tomorrow. Erin show them their bedrooms."

The blonde nodded and lead the group to the second floor of the huge Roux state. When the adults were left alone, Hilary breathed:

"Do you think they are coming?"

"Of course they are, we saw it. And they are stronger than we think they are." Laura sighed.

"Aaron said…"

"We all know, but I'm sure, the night it's whispering they are coming back."

* * *

"_Finally you call."_

"I had other problems beside you."

"_Don't try me Aaron."_

"Don't you try me; I wouldn't think twice about ripping you head off if you dare to mess with me or my family."

"_No need to get violent."_

"I think we do. What's their next move?"

"_Moving your way in two weeks…"_

* * *

Caleb woke up shaken up, his dream was so real and disturbing he was patting. Erin, something had possessed her someone from the past but it wasn't theirs. She was about to kill him, she had gotten rid of the others and was advancing his way, in his tries to get her to reason, she had begged him to kill her and end it all, but he couldn't he could never do that to her. He needed to see she was okay.

* * *

Erin sat up on her bed and sucked a breath. Another horrible nightmare, which she couldn't remember a thing. Looking around the room, she saw it was dark and quiet, almost scary. Typical Salem scenery. Knowing she wouldn't be getting back to sleep, thanks to the slight pain in her head. She stood and put on her slippers deciding to go downstairs.

'_Thanks God the lights are on or this would be really difficult'_ she though to herself as she went down the marble stairs. Turning to the old library in her way to the kitchen, she noticed the old grandfather clock.

12:45

Happy birthday, Zoe.

Thinking about her; Zoe was sure curled up in Tyler's arms as she dreamed of what will happen in the morning. She smiled and was about to exit the room, when something else caught her eye. A painting. Not just any painting.

Charlotte Roux's painting.

The first witch of her family, starting the Roux linage. Charlotte was in her time the most feared and powerful witch; her spells were so powerful she herself controlled Salem and its surroundings, some even think she had overcome death itself. Her thirst for more power and control were the reasons her only daughter Elizabeth took away her powers and locked her soul forever in her tomb. She was the first and only rogue member of the family. Charlotte became insane when the only man she loved, Tom, found out what she was and rejected her, running off leaving her pregnant.

Who would blame her? She was alone and sad, her only constant was magic. Looking at her painting, she was beautiful. Long blonde hair and violet eyes, pinkish lips and soft features. She was a strong and decided woman, from what she had read in her earlier diaries. But she felt odd, a weird desire to touch he painting came over her. The headache was soon forgotten as her fingers were so close to the oleo…

"Erin, what are you doing out of bed?" She jerked her hand away and looked behind her. Caleb was standing there in only sweat pants, his amazing torso revealed to her. Erin did something she hardly ever did but common when it came to Caleb; blushed.

"I just can't sleep; I was going to eat something." Caleb looked at the painting and then her. Making his way towards her and grabbed her hand gently.

"Let's go, then." She nodded and followed him. Not noticing Caleb's nervous stare on her. They settle in the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in their hands. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare."

"About?"

"I can't remember whatever it is I just wake up sweating and scared. Usually this only happens when I get visions but now" She paused and breathed deeply as she felt her headache getting worse, hearing a slight whistle sound from somewhere. "I guess it's just the spell, I'm anxious or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You know you can tell me anything , right?" Erin nodded and smiled a little. Caleb squeezed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Erin blushed slightly but sipped what was left of her coffee. She groaned from the growing headache. "What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me." She let go of Caleb hands to grip her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Erin got up from the kitchen stool knocking it to the ground in the process. She let out a whimper as she felt her head splitting in two and falling on her knees.

"Erin! Erin! Look at me!" She felt as Caleb settled her in his arms. She tried to get him to let her go but his grip was too strong. Tears began falling down her delicate cheeks now flushed bright red; her sobbing was sounding more like screams.

"Please, make it stop!" The whistling sound only grew louder and she screamed on top her lungs opening her eyes, but closing them quickly.

"Erin tried to calm down. I can't help you if you are like this. Breath deeply" She tried to do so, but the headache didn't stop. Suddenly the whistling started sounding like screams. Voices; no, just one voice. She finally understood what it was saying:

_When the youngest daughter has seen the sun setting of her anniversary, souls of those who have been long gone will come back and take possession of the Daughters. Destiny will be revealed…_

Erin opened her eyes and got a grip of Caleb's chest, when the dark haired boy took a better look of her face, the sight scared him.

Violet eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, reviews please :D Thank you fo reading, it means way too much**


	14. Did it work?

**Hey! As always I hope you like it and thank you for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

"What's going on?" Elizabeth shouted. They had woken up all of the sudden after hearing screams. She felt a cold shiver in her spine and bad vibes were coming from all over the house. It was already 31st of October and she was only expecting the worst.

And now this.

Erin was crying while she hold onto Caleb, who seemed scared that she would disappear if he let go of her. James immediately kneeled down to comfort his daughter.

"Mollie, it's going to be ok. Calm down."

"Dad!" Erin let go of Caleb and hugged her father. "Oh daddy it was horrible."

"It's ok, I'm here, sweetie, relax."

Elizabeth took the hard task of comforting Caleb. "Caleb, come on." She had him stand up and lead him out of the kitchen, she was feeling Erin's cries were just upsetting him even more. Taking him into the old library, she gave him a couple of minutes to calm himself down. "What happened?"

"I…" He closed his eyes and hided his face behind his hands, Elizabeth quickly got a look at Caleb's ring.

"You know sweetie, I have seen that ring in four people before." Caleb looked up at her confused. "Your great-grandfather, grand-father, father and now you. I hope I'll live long enough to see it in your children. But don't make that one too soon." Caleb chuckled and she continued. "See, that ring represents a whole linage that has come from long ago to you. I remember when William got it, we were sixteen and he wave it on my face. I broke his nose afterwards."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and that scar over his left eye, happened one fatidic fourth of July, when he threw my favorite porcelain doll out of his room's window." Caleb let out a melancholic smile and looked behind her, losing any trace of emotion. She looked behind and Charlotte Roux's painting was looking back at her. "She is quite scary don't you think?"

"I think she is here."

"She will always be here Caleb, Charlotte Roux never did die. Her daughter Eliza separated her soul from her body and her powers from her soul. She had overcome death already, and no one could stop her. So the next generation of the Salem Council locked her soul in the old cemetery far away from everything and anyone. Her spirit is really strong in this date, that's why the youngest descendants of the four witches find themselves losing control."

"Her spirit is locked in a tomb?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible for her to get free?"

"No, its ancient magic the only one who knows the actual spell is my mother and she'll pass it down to me when she dies and I'll do the same with Erin when the time comes."

"Are you sure it's impossible for someone else to open that tomb?"

"It's not impossible but I don't think anyone will like to free a crazy witch that has been locked up for more than four centuries."

"I know a pair that may."

* * *

"Elizabeth, what it's going on?" Hilary yawned as she stepped into the study of her friend's house.

"Something we have been afraid for centuries."

"What?" Laura's eyebrows composed a frown and looked directly at the desk full of papers and book's. Magic, spells, curses. "Ellie what's going on?"

"The girls need to lift the boys's curse now. I was afraid of this but only in my wildest dreams I thought our daughters would have to face this."

"What, Ellie? Could you stop being so mysterious?" Hilary asked falling in a chair still not interested in the subject.

"Victoria and Chase will free Charlotte's spirit."

"What? Who is Chase?"

"He is the descendant of the fifth bloodline of Ipswich. He is seeking to destroy the other families and knows the girls can lift the curse, but from what Caleb told me I know Charlotte has been using them since the first attacks the girls suffered. By the way that kid uses he should be 70 years old by now! And Victoria shouldn't be that powerful. Her ancestors weren't stronger than us. Never. We have our own matriarch against us."

"If Charlotte gets free she'll seek Erin and possess her, and then she'll bring the others back." Laura gasped.

"We'll have four vengeful witches on the loose on the 31th of October. That's not good." Hilary swallowed.

"We need to do this now if we need someone to stop them." Elizabeth said. "We need to be quick. We have until sunset for this."

"That's 7:30. We have 13 hours to do it." Laura said checking her watch.

"Let's hurry."

* * *

"Zoe wake up, God Zoe wake up!" Andrea shouted

"No Ade! Sing Happy birthday first!" Zoe's head appear from under the covers, her hair was a mess and she was pouting.

"Happy birthday, Zoe! Up! We have got work to do!"

"Work? It's my birthday!" Zoe moaned with a look of lost puppy in her eyes.

"Zoe, I know it's your birthday and you should be enjoying yourself but we have two psychos on the loose who want to free another psycho who could destroy everything. Now you need to get out of bed and help out with the spell that will lift the curse. So this doesn't end up as tragedy."

"Now? But we were going to wait…"

"Change of plans, Zoe." Looking behind Andrea's shoulder she saw Aaron smiling sympathetically at her. Zoe wasn't in the mood for pity, she could see Aaron as her older brother but she was not a baby anymore, she was eighteen years old if they hadn't figured.

"I don't like changes of plans." She stood up from the bed and glared at Andrea and Aaron. "It's my birthday! And I'll do as I like you heard me, now get out of my way." She pushed past Aaron and ran for the stairs.

"We need to follow her." Aaron shouted his words to the air as he quickly followed Zoe, Andrea had reached the top of the stairs to see Aaron stop Zoe when her hand was about touch the door's handle. He started whispering things to her ear and Zoe calmed down right the way.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked as she carried a package with candles, Tyler and Reid behind her.

"Nothing everything is ok now." Aaron said letting go of Zoe. Who was quickly wrapped in a hug by Tyler, they guessed he was wishing her happy birthday, because Zoe was grinning ear to ear. "Keep up, the work. Come on Zoe, I'll cook you birthday pancakes."

"Pancakes!'

"Morning Zoe, happy birthday." Elizabeth kissed the young woman's cheek. "Now, I need you to set this up in the attic ok?'

"Why the attic?" Reid asked.

"James 80's clothes are in there and I wouldn't mind if they get caught in fire."

* * *

"You ok?"

Erin looked up from the old spells book she was reading, to see Caleb looking at her. She had been in her room for at least two hours just learning the spell, and she couldn't memorize a single word. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed a 'yes'. Caleb sighed and came to sit in the bed next to her.

"You don't need to do this."

"Caleb we talked about this, I…"

"You could get hurt or worst, you haven't really thought about the consequences right?"

"There are major consequences waiting after dawn, if we can't stop Chase and Victoria, someone needs to stop me." Her hands took a hold of his face gently. "Caleb, it won't be me in there. It's Charlotte; she'll destroy everything in her path and she won't care. Don't think twice if you see the need to…"

"Don't say that, I can't lose you, not now, not like that. I won't let that happen."

"I can't promise you anything." Caleb just leaned in and kissed her, softly at first but then they found themselves needing to be closer to each other, in every way. If this was their last day together, they were going to make it count.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Naomi raised an eyebrow at Reid's question.

"I'm hungry, actually, get me some chips?"

"Be serious."

"Oh my, The Reid Garwin wants to be serious; the world is coming to an end!" She laughed but decided to give him an answer. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure it'll work out all right."

"You sure about that?"

"Why are you so negative Reid? I thought you were the one who wanted this the most."

"It's the afterwards of the whole thing, the dawn, Chase, Victoria. I'm worried."

Naomi raised both eyebrows now and cocked her head to the side. "Who are you and what did you do to Reid?"

"Not funny."

"That worries me. You haven't said a sarcastic comment in our whole conversation."

"God! Why can't you take me seriously? I'm trying to tell you something important and… forget it."

"No, tell me Reid. What it's wrong with you?"

"You are wrong with me. Do you know that lately you are the only thing I can think about? And not in a pervert way. Seeing you with other guys sickens me, I can't see other girls because I want them to be you!'

"What are you saying with all this?"

"I'm saying I'm in love with you, Naomi! God can't you see that!"

"You love me?" He nodded vigorously. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Say something."

"Reid, I have been waiting for you to say something for at least eight years now."

"What?"

"I'll show it's the only way you'll ever understand!"

And she kissed him.

* * *

"When are we going to do it? They already know! We have lost enough time we need to get our hands to work, and I say now. Let's go after them and finish them!"

"Don't be impatient, Victoria, we can't hurry this up. There is several people protecting them and remember we need them, if they are not there to lift the spell it'll be useless we can't get her out in our own, you are only strong because she is helping you." After that Chase found himself pinned against a wall by the neck.

"If it weren't for me, Caleb would have finished you in the barn remember? So shut up Chase!"

"Look Vicky, we both need something. So we better stop wasting time and get into work. We only have some hours after dawn. We need a strategy. We won't get to them directly, so we need to get rid of anyone who can get in our ways. "

"What's your plan?"

"I heard Erin's brother likes red heads."

* * *

"It's time." Elizabeth said. They had finished setting everything in the right places and the last candle had been lit. They formed a circle in the center of the room that was illuminated by the sunlight coming through the window. "Ready?"

"As ever." Andrea muttered. Zoe kissed Tyler and let go of his embrace to join the others, Reid and Naomi only nodded at each other and Caleb gave Erin a kiss on the temple and encouraging words.

"Remember, no one can interrupt the spell. Whatever happens don't disturb them." Laura said. The girls interlaced their fingers and positioned themselves around the circle. Closing their eyes, Erin was the first one to start speaking Latin slowly, Andrea followed, then Naomi and finally Zoe. They started to speak faster and a weird wind filled the Attic.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Pogue asked.

"Everything is possible." Elizabeth whispered, as the girls raised their tones, and the wind got stronger knocking down chairs, everything in the attic started to go one side to the other. A sharp pain started to take over the guys bodies and they fell on their knees, their whimpers weren't heard because of the girls voices were filling everything, silver energy started to come out of the boys, but the pain was the only thing in their minds.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Laura whispered worriedly.

"Think for the best, remember we have worst problems." Elizabeth hushed back. Silver light filled the room and they had to close their eyes. Their senses were in blank they couldn't hear, see, feel or touch anything. Their bodies were there but they were unable to move a muscle.

"Did it work?"

* * *

Aaron walked the streets of Salem feeling un easy at heart, he knew the girls were able to perform the spell. But they had major problems to worry about. He turned a corner without looking and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized trying to keep his path but the person grabbed his hand and pulled him back. His gaze turned to see who it was and he hid his amazement with a smirk.

"Finally we see each other."

"You."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading! Reviews please, you'll get a cookie! :D**


	15. Tick tok before we vanish into thin air

Hey, it's me again :D I hope you like this, thanks for reading and reviewing; means tons!

* * *

"Dear, Aaron. Finally we see each other face to face." A smirk danced in her lips. And Aaron gulped for may be the first time of his life when standing in front of a female. But she wasn't just any woman, she was something more. "Again."

And he liked it.

"Without you trying to cut my head off with one of your little toys darling, at least if you kill me here you'll go to jail. We are much surrounded." He smiled and his fingers caressed her cheek. Slowly he leaned in their lips brushed, turning into a passionate kiss. Her hands crept up to his neck leaving hot marks all over his skin. Her soft fingers rested in his neck, before something sharp went to his throat.

"Don't trust your luck, Aaron." A small knife rested below his Adam's apple.

"I was expecting it. Are you aware I can mess with you in all the ways possible? I can make you see and believe things. Make you forget who you are."

"You wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Cause you are just as in love with me as I'm in love with you."

* * *

"Mom." Erin coughed opening her eyes to see her mother and Andrea's on the floor.

"I'm okay. God, my eyes." Elizabeth blinked several times and coughed. "I should make Hayden clean this place."

"God! This shirt was new." Laura growled, seeing her white shirt with dust marks all over. They were about to laugh when:

"Tyler!" They heard Zoe cry, looking behind them the sons of Ipswich were dispersed all over the attic, not moving at all. Zoe was shaking Tyler but he wasn't waking up. "God Tyler, don't do this to me! Wake up you idiot!"

"Zoe, calm down, sweetheart." Elizabeth tried calming her down. But Zoe kept on shaking Baby boy.

"Reid if you dare not to open your eyes in this instant, I'll make sure to make your afterlife hell. Got it?" More than a threat, Naomi was begging Reid to wake up.

Andrea was whispering something silently to Pogue, as tears started to fell down her cheeks. Erin didn't even have the strength to say anything; she took a hold of his hand that was extremely cold. She wanted to die in that instant.

* * *

"Where are we?" Tyler asked, rubbing the side of his head. He had hit it against the floor when he fell, but he wasn't in the Roux's attic. He was in some living room from the seventeen century.

"I have the same question." Pogue said, looking around.

"What the hell happened?" Reid shouted, as confuse as the others.

"We are in the Roux state." Caleb said looking around. As his friend looked at him as if he were crazy. He decided to explain. "The living used to look like this, but when Erin's grandmother was pregnant with Elizabeth there was a fire and the entire place was left to ashes so they had to remodel. But since the mansion was build up and that fire, this place looked like this."

"Seriously?" Reid asked.

"Seriously." A feminine voice exalted them, three figures stood in the doorway wearing long dresses, from the seventeen century also. Naomi and Zoe to the sides, Andrea being the center.

"What is happening here? Zoe?" Tyler asked.

"Sorry you are mistaking me with my descendant. I'm Miranda Williams."

"Selene Harlow."

"And I'm Cybele Hopkins; we are the original witches of Salem."

"This is bullshit right?" Reid asked. Not believing a single word.

"Actually no." Miranda walked and sat in one of the sofas and smiled at them. "You look very much alike your ancestors."

"Thanks?"

"We are not here for compliments Miranda, don't waste time." Cybele warned.

"Of course. Your curse has been lifted, the aging has stopped and none of your descendants will suffer any of it's effects."

"That's awesome." Pogue smiled.

"Wait, there is another thing. The next generation of your covenant will be very important; your children are destined to fulfill a great mission. And as long as you don't interfere or try to change destiny, everything will go as planned."

"Planned?'

"Destiny is not something that happens out of nowhere, is decided by someone bigger than us. We are just supposed to follow it. And I'm warning you; tonight is a very dangerous occasion, whatever will happen we'll try to protect you from any harm. But once sun comes out you are on your own." Selene explained.

"If anything goes wrong tonight, you will be losing more than what you would like and we need. One little mistake and the next generation may be harmed." Cybele continued. "You have been chosen to be the progenitors of may be the strongest warlocks this world has ever seen. With that privilege comes great responsibility"

"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you supposed to look out for your own coven?" Pogue asked.

"What makes you think those children won't be part of our coven." Selene smiled as wickedly as Naomi did. "May be you should see by yourselves."

The room started to change, turning into the actual living room of the Roux state, but more pictures had been added to the tables, walls and shelves. Suddenly a group of four children busted inside the room, yelling. They were about eight years old Two of them fighting and the others trying to break them up. The ones fighting were blonde and brunette, they were trying to make the other let go of something.

"Let go Aiden! It's mine!" The brunette cried. Tyler's gaze followed the kid and he started getting very pale.

"Shut up, Talan, and stop being such a baby! It's mine." Aiden shouted in a way that was very alike Reid's. The dark haired one pushed them apart and took whatever they were holding.

"Enough! None of you it's the owner, your mom is Talan; you shouldn't have taken it in the first place. And you are giving it back!"

"But…"

"No, buts. You will put it where it was."

"Let's read it at least, Liam." The last one voiced. The long dirty blonde hair and the bully look was all Pogue.

"Milo is right." Aiden pursued.

"Those are our kids?" Tyler voice sounded strange to Caleb, that kid was his. Dark hair, determined look, strong jaw, that was his son. His own blood. But those turquoise eyes weren't his and he knew who they belong.

"Yes, they conform the next generation of both, the Ipswich coven and the Salem coven." Cybele explained. Finally the other three sons understood what was going on.

"Andrea is going to be the mother of my child?"

"I'll marry Naomi?"

"Zoe, me, kid. Oh god."

"What is so hard to understand? They are going to be the mother of your children. Yes." Selene responded annoyed.

"We are running out of time." Cybele voiced. "Charlotte Roux's spirit will try to take over tonight and believe me she has the power to do so. If she gets control of her youngest descendant, she may seem unstoppable but there is a way to put an end but you must make a very hard decision, she will also bring us back and we'll have to do as she says. As we said we'll try to protect you but we can't try to protect the girls it's too risky, so you need to take Charlotte out of the way it's the easiest way to take Chase down. Once you do so the real problem will surface. But you won't be the ones with the task to eliminate it. If you ever want to really get to know these kids, you'll need to be very brave. The clock is ticking."

* * *

Caleb gasped for air as he opened his eyes, to close them again because of the strong light coming from the window. "Caleb! Caleb, are you ok? I was so worried!"

He forced his eyes open to look at Erin; her eyes were full of tears as she hugged him, whispering to him about how glad she was to see him awake.

"You are such a girl, Garwin."

"You'll marry me still."

"Say what?"

All eyes fell on Reid and Naomi, as he struggle to give out an answer. Finally he swallowed and said:

"Nothing."

"You said I'll marry you Reid."

"So, big deal. I blacked out Naomi; things are kind of blurry for me right now."

"Good thing is that you are ok." Laura said. "Stand up, stand up. We have work to do."

"Work?"

"We sing up to help out in the town's carnival."

* * *

"I can't believe, we now have to help set up pumpkins and give out candy to kids." Naomi growled.

"Kids, kids."

"Tyler, are you ok?" Zoe asked, as her boyfriend seemed to be perturbed as he sat looking at nothing murmuring stuff under his breath.

"He is fine!" Pogue exclaimed. "Right Tyler?" Pogue kicked his leg and Tyler yelped up.

"Auch, what's your problem?"

"Stop, you are freaking everyone." Pogue whispered.

"I'm freaked out myself."

Erin closed her eyes, as she felt a pinch in her skull. The headache was growing worst, but she needed to forget about it and focus on the task in hand. Pumpkins and kids.

"You ok?" Caleb's voice soothed her a little. His hands rested in her shoulders and she let herself fall in his embrace.

"No, my headache is getting worse."

"Hey, come here." Her turned her around and hugged her waist making her rest her head in his chest, kissing her head. "Better."

"Kind of." She smiled and looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Confuse."

"You get free from an ancient curse and you feeling confuse? Ok, you are weird."

"Well it's surreal I thought I would live with this for the rest of my life. And now it's just gone. I'm not saying I miss it but." Erin nodded and smiled at him, Caleb felt warm inside, he knew he loved her.

Always had and always will.

Erin was starting to mean the world to him and he felt sick by just thinking he may lose her tonight, he wasn't ready to face that reality.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" A voice called. They all turned around to see a blond teen walking in, stopping dead in his tracks. He stared at them up and down and cleared his throat. "So it's true. The infamous witches of Salem are back." He smirked in a way that made Reid's smirk look bad.

"Hayden!" Zoe said, running to hug the blond. "Look at you! You are huge!"

"What? You thought I will always be a wimpy kid, its call muscle."

"You are such a show off." Naomi rolled her eyes but smiled wickedly and bumped fist with Hayden. He was very different from what the guys remembered. He used to be a little, skinny, blond kid who use to tell his parents when he saw Caleb and Erin making out, and likewise to Andrea's parents.

Secret it was that he got paid for doing so.

Now he was tall, slightly built, and his features had left any trace of childhood, his blonde hair was kind of long that fell on his turquoise eyes. He was Erin's male version. He even made the same gestures she did when speaking.

Andrea hugged Hayden, and Erin let go of Caleb to hug her only baby brother. She tightly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. "I missed you baby brother."

"Yeah I miss you too, but stop calling me baby brother, sis. I'm fourteen and 2 quarters."

"You will always be my baby brother."

"How sweet family reunion!" Aaron's voice broke the moment and they directed their eyes towards him, he was standing in the doorway next to a green eyed brunette, who nodded at them.

"The Ipswich and Salem covens. It's not something you see every day." She said smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! This is Olivia Matthews, no need to worry she is a witch hunter." Aaron explained wrapping an arm around her. "Did I mention she is my girlfriend?"

A dead silence fell on them as they all try to process that bit of information. Being Hayden the one breaking the silence:

"Mom is going to kill you, dude."

* * *

"It's time." Chase smiled as he stepped in the cemetery, he could taste the pain the sons of Ipswich will be experimenting in a matter of hours. They will finally get what they deserved and he was going to finally get rid of that curse. He was almost bouncing on his feet out of the anticipation.

"Finally." Veronica had the most diabolic smile on her face; she would finally see how those sinners would fall from their pedestal, by the same one who made them who they were. She wanted to scream and shout of the happiness she was feeling in that exact moment.

Sarah whimpered in the shadows, if she hadn't been so vain, she may have not been in this mess right now. She had the option to not do it, but she wanted to be young so bad. Feels the live in her again, but the price she was paying was too high. Two psychos wanted to free a crazy ancient witch and she had helped them to fulfill that goal. She couldn't feel worst.

* * *

"You are dating a witch hunter!" Elizabeth shouted falling on the couch, her breathing out of control.

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Are you insane Aaron? You could have picked any girl! Pretty, smart, stupid, good God even a showgirl would have been more acceptable! Don't you understand the term witch hunter? She hunts witches and you are one if you haven't notice! Is this some kind of joke?"

"Mother calm down, Olivia is not going to try to kill us. Anymore."

"Sweetie you need to calm down." James tried to reason as he saw. "Let Aaron explain himself, I'm sure he has a very good explanation, right son?"

"Of course, I love Olivia."

"Are you listening to him James? He is crazy! What did I do wrong?"

"Mom if you don't remember grandma wasn't into the whole thing of you getting married in Vegas!"

"I married a rock star! Not someone who is part of a cult that has been hunting and chasing my family for centuries!"

"Aaron, give us an explanation and it better be a good one, before your mother has a heart attack." Hilary, Zoe's mom said. Aaron interlaced his fingers with Olivia's who smiled at him and turned to speak to them.

"Look I know you don't trust me."

"Whoa! She is a genius." Hayden mocked getting a smack on the head from Andrea. "Oh!"

"At first, I only approached Aaron for obvious purposes, but a lot happened and here we are. Even if you don't believe me, I'm here to help you. If I can get rid of Chase and Veronica, it'll mean my family will not come after you."

"Come after us?" Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"My family has hunted witches for centuries; my father is the actual leader of the biggest group of hunters in the US and one of the last ones in the world. And their next target is you. The Salem and Ipswich covens. We believed there were no witches in this area for years until Chase came. They plan an invasion, about 50 or 60 hunters here for the same mission: eliminate anyone with magical powers. We are talking about your complete linage vanished to thin air."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please reviews, I really want to know what you think about this (:**


	16. Salem tragedy?

**So hey I'm back! :D I hope you like this, thanks for reading means tons! Reviews please :)**

* * *

"Like we are not in a load of trouble already." Pogue said sarcastically.

"How do I know you are not lying to me?" Elizabeth asked Olivia.

"If I were your house would be surrounded by a crowd of hunters, and I know from a fact that you are able to sense those things."

"Fine, we accept your help but it doesn't mean I have to like you. And any wrong moves, you'll be the one to blame Aaron." Elizabeth said, still uneasy.

"Mom, Can I date a vampire?" Hayden joked.

"If you don't want to be grounded until the next century, you better shut up, Hayden James."

"You still get grounded." Reid mocked.

"Naomi's dad is an ex-marine; he can kill you with his bare hands, would you like to ask him his opinion on you sticking your tongue down his only daughter's throat?" Hayden challenged.

"Enough! We have serious business to attend. Everybody grab your pumpkins." Hilary said.

"Are you serious? Didn't you hear? Crazy witch on the loose, we could get killed." Naomi tried to argue.

"We'll take care of that at six, and it's four. Let's go into town, so that way you are closer to the say cemetery. Besides it's Zoe's birthday. Not every day my daughter turns eighteen."

* * *

"We may face extermination and we are setting pumpkins around town." Naomi complained. "You know there was a time I used to consider you people logical."

"Just have fun with it, it's not that bad." Andrea said, some kids ran past her throwing balloons with water at her. "Re thinking it I hate this stupid holiday, this town just becomes irrational. Stupid kids."

"Oh, come on you threw balloons in your time." Zoe laughed. "And I remembered you threw one at Aaron when he was making out with Alice Pierson."

"I got hung upside down for three hours. Not a nice memory."

"You people are no fun."

"You are way too cheerful, why don't you try going Goth? It'll be a favor to humanity." Andrea glared. "Sorry I'm crossing the line. God I'm nervous."

"Don't worry." Zoe said. "Changing the subject, you and Pogue?"

"What?"

"Status!"

"We have no status; he hasn't said anything to me yet. I mean he is still with Kate as far as I know." Andrea shrugged.

"Stop being so slow and do something, you said she stole your boyfriend, get him back!" Naomi said.

"Why don't you get together with Reid first?"

"Look, Ade, Reid and I are a whole other thing. We are complicated, but you and Pogue had written I want you back all over your faces. It's getting kind of old. You have an hour to make a move, before we have to go witchy mode on."

"I'll just ignore you used that term to describe the state of our best friend being posed by her crazy ancestress and us trying to stop it."

"Don't change the subject."

"Rushing things, won't do us any good. I mean we are not Mr. and Mrs. Danvers who are meant to be with each other and have the perfect family and the beautiful kids running around their huge state."

"Well, those kids are going to be beautiful. I would date one if I could."

"It doesn't surprise me that you said something like that, Naomi."

* * *

"So, what are the two of you up to?" Reid asked Pogue and Tyler as they helped out with the town's decoration.

"What do you mean?"

"Andrea and Zoe, idiots."

"Same old." Tyler said with a smile on his face.

"It's… complicated."

"How so?"

"He is still dating Kate, even if he is been ignoring her for ages."

"Thanks, baby boy!" Pogue glared at him.

"You welcome."

"So Ade is the other woman?"

"No! I would never do that to Andie. I just haven't had the time to break up with Kate nicely."

"Text her and tell her it's over, end of story."

"Seriously Reid?"

"Then call her."

"You are such a jerk."

"Send her an e-mail. God, you are such a girl."

* * *

"I like this." Erin smiled as she and Caleb sat on a bench in the town's square, where they could see all their friends working and arguing at times. They were just silently holding hands. Enjoying each other's company.

"Me too." Caleb smiled at her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, God if we could be normal this would be so perfect."

"There would be no fun if we were." Erin giggled and nodded.

"Isn't this disgustingly cute?" A voice interrupted them. "You make me sick."

"Not here Chase." Caleb said glaring at the figure standing in front of here.

"Why? You don't like big crowds. I bet they would love this little show, a representation of the Salem Witch Trials, of course they won't know you are actual witches." He smirked.

"Stop playing, your little games, they won't work." Erin growled.

"That what you think, gather your friends and take them to the old cemetery if you don't want a paper cover with a headline that says: "Salem tragedy."

* * *

"So here we are." Andrea said looking at the cemetery.

"Shall we?" The red headed girl winked at Reid, which made Naomi growl.

Veronica smirked and stepped in and got lost in the distant soon the four girls followed and when Caleb was about to step in the door closed in his face.

"I never said you got to get in." Chase smiled. "The girls we'll deal with their own problems and we'll deal with ours."

"Bring it on." Reid smirked as his eyes switched to pitch black.

* * *

Veronica had leaded the girls to a pushed away and nameless tomb in the cemetery, they knew who it was. But they were more than afraid to mention that name.

"What are you planning Veronica?" Erin asked.

"I'm very sure you know what I plan." She smirked, a burst of energy evolved Erin and she fell passed out on the floor. Her sisters tried to step in but a circle of fire surrounded her. Violent winds started coming their way and pushing them away from Erin.

Veronica started murmuring some kind of spell.

"We need to stop this!" Andrea shouted seeing as Erin lay motionless in the circle of fire.

"How? It's us against a vengeful and very powerful witch." Zoe cried, seeing as the ritual was getting more violent.

"Let's do it old school." Naomi murmured. Grabbing a rock, she approached Veronica from behind and hit her with it on the head, making her lose consciousness. "That's for tying to hit on my boyfriend, bitch."

All of the sudden the cemetery went to complete silence and tranquility, fire died down.

"Is it over?" Zoe's voice broke the silence.

"Let's check." Andrea grabbed a stick and started poking Erin with it.

"You are poking her with a stick!"

"Shut up! You would have done the same! Erin, Erin is it you?" They heard the blonde groan. "Did she say something?"

"Don't know. Erin?" Naomi called this time.

"Closer."

"What? I think she is having hallucinations." Zoe cleared her throat. "Erin, is that you?"

"Come closer." She whispered in a raspy tone not moving. The girls looked at each other and kneeled getting a better look of Erin's peaceful face. "A little more." They could almost feel her hot breath, when all of the sudden violet eyes, were looking back at them. "Nice try, ladies."

"Mother of all creepiness." Naomi shouted as they jumped aback from her.

"Tell this is a joke and that's not…" Zoe said.

"Oh, darling it is me." A sadistic smile decorated her face. "Happy Halloween."

That when Zoe, Andrea and Naomi started running for dear life.

* * *

"It's been too long." Caleb groaned.

"Be patient, I'm sure they are all right." Pogue said, not sure if he was convincing himself or Caleb.

"I think Caleb is right it's been almost an hour." Tyler said, bouncing on his heels. Then they started hearing screams and cries.

"Mommy!"

"Oh! Zoe shut up and run!"

"I can't die this way, Naomi!"

"Then run faster! Oh fuck it! I want my dad and mom!"

"Are those…?" Reid wasn't available to finish his question because Andrea, Zoe and Naomi were running like they had death on their heels.

"What's wrong? Where's Erin?" Caleb asked.

"Gone, Charlotte came back! Run, you idiots, run!" Andrea shouted as Pogue got a hold of her arm.

"Calm down."

"We need to get the hell out of here! How did you get past the barrier spell?" Naomi said panting.

"Like that." They pointed at a Chase hanging upside down a tree, passed out.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Zoe was pulling Tyler towards the gate when it shut in her face. "Oh this can't be happening to me! I have a life before me!"

"Why leaving so soon? I just got here." A new voice joined them.

"Reid be of use and hide me." Naomi hushed.

Erin's body stood before them but she wasn't in there. Charlotte Roux smiled mockingly at them.

"Hello, how are you, children? Why so shy? I'm just an old friend."

"Yeah friend my…"

"Watch your mouth, Garwin boy, you don't want it stitch do you?" Reid's mouth closed immediately and his hand slapped over it.

"What do you want?" Caleb spoke.

"Me? Oh nothing, darling just catching up with some old friends. But apparently I'm not welcomed." She stepped closer to Caleb and her fingers started walking up his chest. "You know, your ancestor good old Danvers, hated me I wonder what would he think knowing you are dating my descendant?"

"Erin didn't get the craziness from your side of the family."

"Remember something boy, never mess with a witch who is a hundred time stronger than you. Just follow the rules."

"Which are?"

"Look you are pretty, I could use you now since you are free of that curse. So if you agree to do what I say I'll let your little friends live."

"Depends are you leaving Erin alone?"

"No."

"Then no deal."

"Really cause she really wants you to do it, she is knows there is no way of escaping." Charlotte closed her eyes. And when they fluttered open they were turquoise.

"Please Caleb do what she says, there's no way out for me." Erin's voice pleaded, tears in her eyes and her voice full of pain.

"You are a crazy witch, Erin would never beg."

"Ugh you are no fun." Her eyes switched back to violet. "This means you are of no use. How would you like your death? Slowly and painful or quickly and painful?"

* * *

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth jumped, starling everyone in the room. "She is here, I can feel Erin getting weaker and weaker but she is still somewhere inside. We need to hurry if she is still in her body by midnight it will be impossible to switch back."

"Do I have to go?" Hayden whined.

"Yes, you do!" Hilary pulled him up his seat.

"Cemetery, quick she is capable of anything, I don't think they can handle this on their own." Aaron said pulling Olivia out the door with him.

"Right behind you brother."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviews please, I really want to know what you think about my story :)**


	17. The beggining

**Hey It's me! :D I decided to rewrite this chapter cause it wasn't very good (: Hope you like it, reviews please.**

* * *

"I'm fine, thank you." Zoe answered nervously. They all knew what was going to happen.

"I wasn't talking to you, foolish girl. I don't know how Miranda could have a descendant as weak and stupid like you. I pity your parents." Charlotte spited, her words made Tyler growl with anger.

"You have no right to talk to her like that."

"I do as I please. I am Charlotte Anne Roux and I rule this town. Join me or die. I'm here for revenge, almost four centuries stuck in that stupid tomb; I'm going to have fun, so much fun!" She laughed devilishly. "And guess what? It's my favorite night of the year even better."

"She is disturbed." Pogue whispered.

"Very." Andrea gulped.

"Let's get this over with." She started whispering in Latin and a circle of fire appeared around them.

"Oh god!" Zoe squealed.

"Calm down! Let me think." Andre shouted. "God! This is Erin's job."

"Erin is absent, think quickly! You are the second oldest for crying out loud Ade!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Shut up! Stop fighting this won't help us in any way." Caleb ended the bickering.

"Are the little babies scared?" Charlotte's mocking face shouted between laughs.

"She is a bitch." Reid groaned as the circle started getting smaller and smaller.

"Happy death guys, I'm going to go and have a good time." With one last laugh, Charlotte disappeared leaving them in the current predicament.

"Fine if we are going to die." Reid gulped. "Tyler I did crash your car last year it wasn't Aaron. Yes Pogue I slept with Kate twice while you were dating her and Caleb I was the one who put pepper in your bathing suit, and I'm sorry to all those girls I slept with and never called back , I'm sorry I was an awful son and such a pervert. And I admit I'm in love with you Naomi."

"You what?" Tyler shouted as he held Zoe tight.

"Let it go, we're going to die anyways."

"Fine, Zoe I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I admit I was the one who started the rumor that Caleb was gay back in sixth grade, I was behind all the pranks in elementary school, I killed the classroom pet, Joe the fish, Henry, the hamster and Robert, the snake, and several others. I ate your lunch for almost seven years Tyler, I slept with that guy from the soccer team you liked Ade, I made out with all your crushes Zoe. And Reid I love you too."

"Fine, since we are confessing ourselves." Pogue sighed; he grabbed Andrea's hands and turned her to him. "Andie I love you, I have always loved you since we were kids, before, now and I know I always will. I love you like an idiot even if I don't deserve you. I want to be your everything I need to be your everything. I can't be just friends."

Andrea started at him deeply and her cheeks became a bright red. "I have pictured this moment a thousand times, but I never thought it could be so perfect." Pogue smiled. "I love you, I loved you before, I love you know, and I'm pretty sure I'll keep loving you until my very last breath."

Andrea leaned in and let Pogue embrace her. Their lips touched in a sweet lip lock that could be definitely titled as a movie-like-moment. They forgot about everyone around them and just focused on how good they felt with each other.

"That's a very nice way to die." They broke apart and came crashing back to reality. Noticing Caleb was glaring at them, there was no fire surrounding them, Erin's mom was there next to Andrea's mom, Aaron, Hayden and Hilary.

"But you are not dying, pity right?'" Hayden mocked. That kid was mean.

"We are not?" Zoe smiled.

"No."

"Thank God!" She squealed hugging and kissing Tyler.

"You are so idiotic under pressure." Hayden laughed.

"Shut it, Hayden James, you are this close of not getting anything from Santa this year."

"Mom! I don't believe in Santa anymore!"

"Then why are you still getting presents?"

"Could we not discuss this now, Elizabeth?"

"We'll talk later. What happened? Where did she go?"

"She said she was going to have a good time." Naomi answered.

"That's not good."

* * *

"Let's split, she could be anywhere. We need to separate her from the crowd. Got it?" Elizabeth said.

They all nodded and split into couples except for Caleb who left on his own. Leaving Andrea and Pogue behind feeling rather awkward. They had confessed their very dark secrets thinking they were going to die now they didn't know what to do.

"So which way?" Pogue cleared his throat.

"Oh let's go to the Town's square. May be she is looking for a crowed area." He only nodded and felt speechless. Sensing this Andrea bitted her lip, but crashed her lips against his. After a quick make out session they separated. "Are we good?"

"We are great." She smiled and kissed him once again.

"Is it clear you have to break up with Kate?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"I feel rather bad that we are making out, when our friends are sure freaking out about this whole mess."

"Tell that to Reid." Andrea smiled and he kissed her once again.

Things were great in the chaos.

* * *

"Where to?" Zoe asked Tyler as they walked past the crowed stands, which were set up to feed everyone who had showed up at the Salem Halloween Carnival.

It was one of the biggest events hosted by the town and very popular, so it was normal to see many students from Spencer there.

Including Kate.

She was looking around, sure for Pogue or one of the sons. Someone to scold for the fact that Pogue was ignoring her, avoiding her, etc.

"Not that way, alert Kate."

"I can't believe she had the nerve to even show up here." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"We have bigger problems."

"Explain yourself."

"I see Charlotte."

"Where?"

"Next to Kate."

* * *

Caleb was more annoyed than nervous. While he was dying inside his friends were declaring their eternal love to each other. Hadn't they notice there was a crazy witch on the loose, who could expose them and get a group of hunters on their tails? No, neither did they care that the witch was inside their friend's body. He was freaking out, if anything happened that night Erin could get harmed, the witches of Salem had said so if he was to lose Erin…

"Caleb" He crashed back to reality and saw Elizabeth approaching him.

"Yes?"

"Look." She put a triangular crystal artifact in his hand. And he gave her a pointed look. "You are the only one who can get close enough to Charlotte. This an old family amulet it belonged to Eloise Roux, Charlotte's daughter, it's capable of separating two souls who are sharing one body, I need you to put this in Charlotte's chest, and once you do it'll suck her out of Erin's body in a way."

"In a way?"

"Do as I say. Once it's done take her back to the house. I'll make sure to tell the others."

* * *

"Hey bitch!" Kate called Erin. The blonde turned around and Kate knew she was looking different. She was wearing purple contacts but that wasn't it. It was something about the attitude.

"Talking to me?"

"Yes, where is my boyfriend?"

"Something tells me I better ignore you." She smiled wickedly. "But, I'm not like that. If he is not with you, is because he realized what kind of whore you are." Erin was about to walk away. When Kate's hand came crashing against her cheek. Soon their eyes met again and while rubbing her cheek Erin smiled like she was up for a challenge. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that."

"Really? Try me." An evil look came from the blonde's eyes, that's when Kate realized that wasn't Erin really. It was someone else, who really liked trouble. She was seriously considering walking away but the blonde acted quickly.

"Game on." The blonde grabbed her by the hair and stamped her face against the pavement and Kate screamed in pain. Everyone kept on going, like nothing was going on. And Kate started crying and kicking. "It won't work, no one cares about you."

"Please stop."

"Leave her alone." The attacker's hand firmly grasped her hair but stopped hurting her. And Kate felt relieved.

"Says who? The little idiot slapped me."

"Let go." Kate saw Caleb. Was he defending her? "Let go, she has nothing to do with you." Erin slowly let go of her hair and Kate took off quickly.

"What a rat. So tell me Danvers, did you re think my proposal?" She smiled wickedly. Caleb breathed deeply and looked around. He knew what he had to do.

"Yes."

"And?" She was the contrary of Erin, impatient, demanding, always in need of control. But he still saw the love of his life and he couldn't hurt her, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You have a deal." She smirked and approached him.

"Very smart, Caleb, very smart." He leaned in and crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Caleb's kissing Charlotte!"Andrea's eyes widened.

"What?" Six pairs of eyes followed Ade's gaze and gasped. Caleb was giving the Town's square a show to watch. He has his arms wrapped tightly around Charlotte, kissing her passionately while she responded with the same eagerness.

"Caleb gone bad?" Reid frowned. "What's going on?"

"I have the same question." Naomi glared, about to approach them when a hand in her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't."

* * *

He felt her relax under his touch. She was letting go just what he needed. He slowly got the crystal out of his sleeve into his hand, he lowered his hand and was so close to her chest.

So close.

"What do you think you are doing, pretty boy?" She was holding his wrist and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Do you think I'm that stupid? Please I don't fall for the same trick twice, kid." The crystal started shinning and turned black. "Be a little more original please. You bore me." She pushed him and he fell to the ground.

"Caleb!"

"Your little friends. I think it's time for a reunion with my own set of friends." She smirked as the girls approached them. Closing her eyes, Charlotte started whispering in Latin. Soon a cold wind came over, and the three girls grabbed their heads wincing in pain.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Caleb shouted. Charlotte turned to him and smirked.

"Oh darling this is just the beginning."

"Zoe! Zoe what's going on! Zoe!" Tyler had to wrap his arms around her to stop her from falling. The girls were shaking uncontrollably and hissing in pain as if their skulls were being perforated.

"Make it stop!" Pogue demanded Charlotte.

"It's coming to an end Parry. Everything is coming to an end." As in cue all the suffering stopped, and the sons of Ipswich looked at each other. Zoe pushed Tyler off violently. And he looked at her confused.

"Zoe? Are you ok?"

"I don't think its Zoe." Reid gulped. Stepping away from Naomi, Pogue followed his friend's example and went to help Caleb up.

"Welcome back sisters." Charlotte smiled.

"It's good to be back." They met the hazel eyes of Cybele Hopkins, who looked impassive. While Selene Harlow was bouncing on excitement.

"Salem looks different." The blonde smiled as she catches a glance of herself in a window. "And these descendants are better looking than the last ones."

"Stop being so vain, Selene." Miranda said with a serious look so unlike Zoe's. "Focus on what we are here for."

"Which is?" Cybele turned to Charlotte who smiled contently looking around the crowed area as no one seemed to notice what was going on.

"To recover what's ours, Salem! The start of our new reign, sisters. This town belongs to the Witches!"

"It's happening." Reid whispered. "We are screwed."

* * *

**Hope you like the new version (: Reviews please.**


	18. The clock is ticking

**Hey there I know I been lost but I needed some inspiration, remember I rewrote the other chapter. So hope you like it! Thanks for reading enjoy: D**

* * *

"Damn it." Aaron whispered. As he had to sit first line to what seemed the beginning of the end. Charlotte was achieving her goal, she had the other witches back, her powers were at its fullest and she was free once again. All this meant trouble, pure trouble.

He needed to stop this; he was going to stop it.

Their lives depended on the result of tonight. And one thing Aaron knew the crazy witch was not going to get control on anything, over his dead body. His baby sister's live was on the line and he would do anything for his family.

* * *

"Guys." Reid whispered.

"What? What now Reid?" Pogue glared.

"I think we should run."

"Whoa, Reid, that's brilliant!" Caleb said.

"Stop being such a pompous ass Caleb, your girlfriend is the one with the crazy ancestor, not mine!"

"Are you saying this is Erin's fault?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Don't you…"

"Shut up! If you haven't notice, they are already gone, which is even worst!" Tyler shouted. "Doesn't matter if it's Erin's fault the thing is there are four ancient witches on the loose who are probably going to run over town like a tornado, and I would like to remind you of the group of hunters approaching. So stop fighting like girls and let's solve the issue at hand!"

The Sons stood in silence just looking at the sudden explosion from Tyler.

"You don't need to yell." Reid said rolling his eyes, walking past Tyler, like a kid scolded by his mother.

"I do! What am I Reid? Your mother?"

"Hell no, my mother is pretty."

"I bet all Ipswich knows that." Caleb said under his breath but Reid caught on.

"Shut up, at least my mother is not an irrational drunk who needs to be taken care of." Caleb was to grab Reid by his shirt until someone got in his way.

"Calm down, Danvers. Don't do something you'll regret later." Aaron stood before him, his hand holding Caleb's fist tightly. "Control yourself." He said this as a threat and pushed the dark haired guy off. "Stop acting like children. Erin's soul has until midnight to get her body back or Charlotte will be here to stay. And if Charlotte stays so do the others."

"How are we going to do that? The stone is gone!"

"She will go to the old Roux state. You need to get there, distract her."

"Distract her? What do you have in mind, Aaron?" Pogue frowned.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Miranda asked as they made their way through the crowed multitude. The flashing lights, colorful outfits and a sight that read "Come and be hanged" were making her dizzy. Salem had definitely changed in the last century.

"The old Roux state, I have a plan in mind." Charlotte's smile made Miranda suspicious of what she had in mind. Charlotte was crazy, she was one powerful, evil and crazy witch. Because of witches like witch crafting was bad seen by everyone.

And to top it all she was vengeful.

Ha, were they screwed.

_Stop her._

Miranda frowned. All descendants of the Salem council have to be tested when their transition was done. Transition was when your powers are fully mature, when that occurs to the witch in question she is available to do everything and anything she wants. So the founders of The Salem council say Cybele, Selene and herself had stated that they had to make sure their descendants would use their powers for the greater good unlike their sister Charlotte.

She could sense Zoe, her youngest descendant, was a good soul, she was unable to hurt anyone. But was she annoying.

The worst part of this new generation was the fact that they were stronger than the past ones, hard to break and get into their minds. She had been trying to get full control of the body but Zoe was really strong.

_Don't let her hurt us._

She sensed her other sisters were going through the same issue. Miranda wanted to tell Zoe, she would stop Charlotte but that would only cause her to get her hopes up, when she wasn't even sure if they would be able to do so.

* * *

Cybele Hopkins had been known as the most austere of the four witches. She was severe, formal and didn't express her feelings easily. That was the main reason she felt so uncomfortable in Andrea's body. Her instincts told her, Andrea was her complete opposite.

And from the bits of memory she was getting from Andrea, she seemed to be quite a fighter.

"Why are you so quiet? From what I remember you were such a big mouth Selene." Charlotte said.

"Yes it almost got us hanged once." Miranda glared at the blonde who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I find town inviting, let's stick around a while." Selene said, earning glares from Cybele and Miranda.

"That's not such a bad idea." Charlotte seemed to think it over. "Later may be, we are going to the state _now._"

Her last words were said as a threat. She didn't trust them. They needed to change that.

_Give me my body back!_

Naomi's voice rang in their heads, and the thought was mutual. The girls were stronger than they thought.

"Let's hurry then." Cybele said hurrying her pace.

"Great." Charlotte smiled.

* * *

The sons were making their way out the crowded streets of Salem, but it was becoming difficult there were too many people and it was hard to move around freely, while making sure they were still together. They needed to hurry, time was slipping through their fingers.

"Pogue! Pogue!" A voice screamed. Kate was quickly coming their way, as if she were to kill Pogue.

"Not now." The biker groaned.

"Get rid of her, we can't waist time." Caleb said.

"Pogue! I need to talk to you." Kate said, and when he didn't move she added. "Alone."

"Look I don't have the time neither the patience to deal with you right now Kate. We'll talk some other time."

"Ugh no! Caleb's stupid little girlfriend almost knocked the living lights out of me, and it's not the first time one of those bitches had assaulted me. So you have two choices Pogue Parry! Pick me or them." She threaten making Pogue laugh, which angered Kate. "What's so funny?"

"That you actually believed I would choose you over my friends, I wasn't going to do it this way but, we are done Kate, I don't want anything to do with you, get out my sight."

"No, you can't do this Pogue! I won't let you do this! You love me! Me."

"I don't think so, goodbye Kate." He turned around and Reid wrapped an arm around his shoulders, making sure Kate heard him.

"That's my girl."

* * *

The old door creaked open, welcoming them into the cold and dusty foyer of what used to be the Roux residence. It wasn't completely empty but nothing valuable had stayed in the old house. Charlotte looked around and smiled at her old house.

She had grown up there, her daughter had. For a moment she longed for the old times, when everything was good, Tom was there…

"_Lottie! Come back!" Tom's laughter filled her eyes as she ran around the Roux's patio._

"_Catch me!"_

"_You asked for it!" She giggled and tried to run faster, but it was too late. Tom had caught up with her, grabbing her hand. Charlotte lost her balance and they tumbled together to the floor, in a mess of skirts and laughter._

_He looked deep into her eyes and smiled caressing her cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She looked into his turquoise eyes and smiled kissing his cheek. "You'll love me no matter what, right?"_

"_Of course I will, Lottie. I'll love you until my very last breath with all my heart."_

Charlotte shook her head and the anger rushed back to her, he betrayed her, they all did and it was time to pay.

"Well sisters, we are back to where it all started and where it's going to end. This town is going to pay for everything it did, starting with their beloved Zoe, Naomi, Andrea and Erin. Today is when the daughters of The Salem Council will banish from this earth, their families following." She took time to look at every witch. A wicked smile was draw to her face as she said her next words. "And my reign will begin again."

* * *

Veronica opened her eyes and rubbed her head lightly. What had happened? She looked around and found herself alone in the cemetery. A weird feeling started building up in her chest, like she was being watch. She gave a quick look around and saw nothing.

"It's probably the creepiness of this place." She said trying to shrug it off. She stood up, and shook the dust of her clothes and stretched. She smirked, Erin was sure done by now and also the others, Veronica was so happy she was practically bouncing on her feet, until something went through her shoulder. She screamed and fell on her knees, and saw blood all over her arm.

A black arrow crossed her shoulder.

The pain was winning her over and she was blacking out, the last thing she saw was a pair of black booted feet.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"I think so." A young brunette man checked Veronica's pulse. "She is dying, the venom is still working."

"I'm glad. Let's be quick people might come."

"Father?"

"Yes, David?"

"Have you contacted Olivia?"

"Your sister failed, David. She is not one of us anymore. Olivia is not longer your sister neither my daughter when she decided she wanted to be with that monster. Son, listen carefully if she gets in the way don't think it twice get rid of her."

David nodded.

* * *

"Mom, what are we going to do?" Hayden demanded.

"Nothing, we can't do anything. It's up to Erin now. She has to fight Charlotte for control, and the only ones available to intervene are the sons. You have nothing to do here, Hayden." Aaron said to his younger brother.

"She is my sister too, Aaron, I…"

"Go up to your room Hayden! This is not the time for you to be playing hero. You could get hurt or worst!" The blonde teen glared at him and stormed off.

"You shouldn't treat him like a kid, he looks up to you. It's in his eyes." Olivia told him.

"Sometimes he needs to learn which his place in this family is." Aaron sighed pouring some liquor in a glass. "Where's the stone?"

"Here" His mother answered, placing a wooden box on the desk. She opened it and four turquoise moon-shaped stone lay before them. "This are the pieces of the original stone Eliza used against Charlotte, you need to set them around her and conjure the spell. Each one will suck a part of her soul."

"Who is going to conjure the spell?" Olivia asked. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as if she was refusing to give out an answer.

"That's not very polite of you Elizabeth, when one asks a question you are supposed to answer I thought I taught you that."

"Mother!"

Eleanor Rhodes-Roux stood proudly in the doorway of library. Her now gray hair was pulled in a bun in the base of her neck, her movements were still elegant and graceful, and her turquoise eyes were penetrating as a laser.

"Why so surprised Elizabeth? I'm old, but I'm still a witch and I can sense when things are not good." She stepped further in the room and smiled at Aaron. "Handsome as always, my boy."

"You are lovely, Grandma." He kissed her hand and she smiled pleased. "This is Olivia, my girlfriend."

"Yes, the witch hunter." Eleanor looked her up and down, but smiled anyways and kissed her cheek. "Anyone my daughter loathes with all her soul is worth to be meet."

"Mother." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Answering your question you need four witches to perform the spell. Laura, Hilary, Elizabeth and I will be the ones to conjure it."

* * *

**Hope you like it (: Thanks for reading! Reviews please(K)**


	19. Wild ride?

**Hey there! It's me again first of all Happy holidays, I hope you had a great time this season, and hope you the best for 2011. So I hope you like this, thanks for reading, love you(:**

**

* * *

**

"Mother, you can't do that." Elizabeth glared. "You know performing spells or magic it's not good to your health you won't do it. I won't let you!"

"Tell me Elizabeth, as you know everything, where are you going to find the fourth witch. Last time I checked Penelope was dead." Elizabeth face lost color and emotion and she had to support herself on the desk. "Unless you plan to find another witch in less than 2 hours, I'm your only option. And let me remind you: this council has a head, and it's still me. I can be old, Elizabeth, but I'm wiser. So until I die, I'm the boss around here."

"Who is Penelope?" Olivia whispered to Aaron.

"Naomi's mom."

* * *

"Caleb, Are you sure you know where you are going?" Tyler asked as yet another branch hit him right in the face.

"Yes, it's into the woods. I just don't remember how into it was."

"So we could be walking in circles." Reid shouted. "Why couldn't you say that the moment I fell into that hole? Or when the chipmunk attacked Pogue?"

"Because I thought I was getting us somewhere, Reid!" Caleb screamed. "I thought I was going somewhere." He kicked the floor and sat down, head between his knees. "My stupid life is falling apart and I can't do a thing."

"Look, don't be so hard on yourself Cal." Pogue tried to cheer him up. "We are going to get there on time."

"It's not that, my life before Erin left was perfect, my parents were still together, and my dad was partially ok. My relationship with Reid was decent; I had the greatest girlfriend ever. And then she went away and everything went downhill, and when I finally think I can do ok without she comes springing back and everything is great again, now this. I can't live without Erin I love her so much, I can't lose her."

"He is so whipped." Reid whispered to Tyler, who hit his arm. "Ow, what?"

"Shut up, Reid."

"Look man, you won't. But if you sit there acting like a moaning idiot you may. Come on Caleb." Seeing Caleb resigned made Pogue angry he was the rock of the group he couldn't be acting like that, he was not going to let him. So he grabbed him by the shirt. "Look Danvers, you are not the only one who's about to lose everything. Tonight I recovered something I thought I had lost with Andrea and your stupid self pity it's going to make me lose it again. So man up and let's go!"

Something passed Pogue's head rapidly and when they looked behind an arrow was planted in a tree while Reid was gaping on the floor next to Tyler.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Hayden was many things and he knew that.

Hayden Blake-Roux was known for being the Blake's bad influence of a son. He had done vandalism, alcohol, had gotten his last chemistry teacher to the hospital after blowing up the lab with her in it, free the frogs, bullied.

He was the kind of kid parents wanted their daughter to stay away from, but still ladies would fall on their knees with a simple look or smile.

So nobody would be surprised if he sneaked out in the middle of the night.

He had done it several times before, so he could call himself an expert he had manage to climb down the tree next to his room's window. Hayden moved the pillows so it looked like he was sleeping if they ever come to check on him.

He wasn't five years old anymore; his family couldn't expect him to sleep through a crisis. He wished he had thought of some plan before leaving; now he was in the middle of the driveway trying to come up with something.

He had overheard the conversation so he knew there was something about a spell; he couldn't do that yet because, even if he himself said otherwise, he still hadn't gained full control of his powers.

So Hayden was left alone with his thoughts and the feeling of being watched.

Yes, he was many things and stupid was not one of them. He knew there was someone there.

* * *

"What does Naomi's mom has to with this?" Olivia asked as she and Aaron loaded some things into his car.

"See, the Salem Council has rules like any other council. My grandmother is just imposing her will." Aaron tried to shrug it off, but Olivia wouldn't leave it. "Ok, every generation forms a bond. That why Erin, Andrea, Naomi and Zoe are so close like sisters, the bond is so strong no one can break it. When a child is conceived by one of the sisters the others immediately conceive also."

"It's like a button or something you press it and boom! Baby." Olivia laughed but became serious when Aaron narrowed his eyes at her. "Keep going, please."

"Naomi's mom, Penelope died from cancer when the girls were twelve. While she suffered the disease in some way my mother and the others suffered side effects, are you getting what I'm saying?

"You mean that if the bond is broken your magic is affected?"

"Exactly, the only way the bond can be broken is if one of the members dies. When Penelope passed, my mother and her friend lost any capability of doing magic on their own."

"But I saw her earlier and she looked like…"

"I mean casting big spells, like this one. My mother doesn't want my grandmother to do this, because they are going to bring Penelope back."

"What? She is bringing a dead woman back to life! Please don't say anything I don't want to know." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When you decided not to kill me, you knew what you were up to. Let me give you an overlook of a normal day at the Blake-Roux household, my sister getting possessed by our crazy ancestor, her friends getting possessed by their own ancestor who are friends with the crazy witch, my grandmother and mother trying to bring someone back from the death, my father reviving his old rocking days in the kitchen, and of course my grandma reminding mom what a failure she is. You'll love it.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Now how are they going to bring Penelope back?"

"Party bumper." He said. "Well it's easy they call her soul and it will go to the body of the one who offered to serve as a temporary home for the soul, that's where my grandma comes in you see she is old and her health has been off for a while, she has heart problems and giving your body for someone to use is quite exhausting."

"May be your grandmother doesn't need to do it." As he raised an eyebrow in confusion, Olivia explained herself. "I'll do it; you can use my body for Penelope."

* * *

Pogue let go of Caleb slowly and looked around. "I think we are not alone guys."

"You think?" Reid glared, getting up. "That thing almost digs a hole in my head."

"I think we better get going." Tyler said pushing Reid. "Come on guys!"

"Wait, don't move." Caleb hissed looking around; his eyes flashed black for a second. "We are surrounded."

"We are surrounded by what?" Reid whispered back. As in response a shower of arrows came their way but an energy field protected them from any harm.

"Witch hunters." Pogue gulped.

"What? She said… I knew we shouldn't have trust her." Reid growled. "How the hell are we going to get out of this?"

* * *

"You are sure of this?" Aaron asked Olivia once again.

"I'm completely sure. I'm glad to be of help." Aaron smiled and kissed her softly, before stepping out of the circle.

"Now, it won't hurt or anything. Trust us." Hilary smiled.

"Like Elizabeth trusts her?" Eleanor mocked, as her daughter muttered something under her breath.

"Turn off the light, Aaron." Laura ordered, and they were left in the darkness. Suddenly candles all around the room lit up. The four witches closed the circle holding hands and closed their eyes. Olivia soon understood what Aaron had told her about the bond.

She shivered from the unexpected coldness that filled the room, and the witches started to murmur. Their whispers started to get higher, until their eyes went pitch black.

Silence came over the room, and Olivia feared for the first time, her eyes connected with his. And everything went black for her.

* * *

"What happened?" Aaron jumped from his place, but his grandmother stopped him. Olivia was lying in the circle, not moving a muscle, he was getting concerned but:

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Penelope is that you?" Hilary asked, hope in her voice.

"Hill?"

"Oh my god, Penelope it's you!" Hilary ran to hug her, tears falling quickly down her cheeks. "I have missed you so much! You don't have an idea."

"I missed you too. What's happening?" Her eyes looked around and catch a glimpse of her reflection, "Who's this?"

"Aaron's witch hunter girlfriend, you'll love her she is a doll." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on we have work to do. Charlotte possessed Erin and brought the others back, and I bet the sons are in trouble. We have a spell to cast and two hours until midnight."

"Take it easy on me; I just came back from the death."

Hayden kept walking in circles for a while just trying to piss off whoever it was who was following him. He whistled an old song to himself when he heard something from above him, a smirk soon took place on his lips as he stopped.

"You know, it's rude to stalk people. Would you like an autograph?" knowing his attacker will soon jump him he teletransported to a close tree, laughing as he saw a guy in black moaning in pain laying on the floor where he used to be standing. 'You know I'm getting better at this, now who are you little fella?"

An arrow came his way but he teletransported once again.

"You know I'm a kid, people don't like when kids get killed you know? Bad press for you. Specially since I am the youngest grandchild of town's Mayer, James and Elizabeth Blake-Roux's son. You are messing with very important people here."

"You freaks make me sick."His attacker shouted, throwing yet another arrow, while Hayden disappeared again.

"I could go on all night long dude." He snickered. "But I'm bored, so are you one of Olivia's little friends?"

"You know Olivia?" The guy tensed, but lowered his weapons.

"Yeah, you could say she is my sister-in-law. We are waiting for Aaron to pop the question. What are you of hers? An ex- boyfriend perhaps, an aggressive husband she is running away from, her bff?"

"Her brother." Hayden did something he usually never did, stay quiet.

"More relatives, well welcome to the family reunion, I hope you are on for a wild ride."

* * *

Hayden kept walking in circles for a while just trying to piss off whoever it was who was following him. He whistled an old song to himself when he heard something from above him, a smirk soon took place on his lips as he stopped.

"You know, it's rude to stalk people. Would you like an autograph?" knowing his attacker will soon jump him he teletransported to a close tree, laughing as he saw a guy in black moaning in pain laying on the floor where he used to be standing. 'You know I'm getting better at this, now who are you little fella?"

An arrow came his way but he teletransported once again.

"You know I'm a kid, people don't like when kids get killed you know? Bad press for you. Specially since I am the youngest grandchild of town's Mayer, James and Elizabeth Blake-Roux's son. You are messing with very important people here."

"You freaks make me sick."His attacker shouted, throwing yet another arrow, while Hayden disappeared again.

"I could go on all night long dude." He snickered. "But I'm bored, so are you one of Olivia's little friends?"

"You know Olivia?" The guy tensed, but lowered his weapons.

"Yeah, you could say she is my sister-in-law. We are waiting for Aaron to pop the question. What are you of hers? An ex- boyfriend perhaps, an aggressive husband she is running away from, her bff?"

"Her brother." Hayden did something he usually never did, stay quiet.

"More relatives, well welcome to the family reunion, I hope you are on for a wild ride. I'm Hayden Blake and I'll be your guide tonight. Cameras are not allowed during the show."

* * *

**Short I know but I hope you liked it; there'll be more next chapter. Good stuff, great stuff. Well I'm off, reviews please! Happy new year guys :***


	20. Cheshire cat

**Hello! I know it's been a while but I've been enjoying the moment for a while(: So I hope you guys are still interested in this story, any comments are accepted, good, bad, awful. All criticism is accepted. Express your opinions please: D**

**Here we go.**

* * *

David raised an eyebrow at the blond teenage boy in front of him. Five minutes ago, he was pretty sure he wanted to kill him, but now with the information he had given him, David didn't know what to do anymore. May be the kid was lying, or he could be saying the truth.

He decided to give it a try. "Are you Hayden Blake-Roux?"

"You have a profile about me or something?" He joked leaning against a tree. David gave him a stern look. "Yes, I am Hayden Blake; you have a horrible humor sense."

"This isn't funny."

"Says who? I think it's funny. As funny as the time I dressed up as the Cheshire cat for Halloween."

"Where's Olivia?" David rolled his eyes at Hayden, how come his sister fell for Aaron Blake? If he was anything like his younger brother, he was a smartass who took himself too seriously and had a bad boy tendency.

"She is in bed with Aaron." He felt himself blush as Hayden shared that bit of information with him. "I'm just kidding, chill man."

"Stop playing with me, kid. Now, you are going to turn around and go back home, we'll pretend this didn't happen."

"Oh, thank you so much for forgiving my miserable life, sir." Hayden faked as if he was crying. "Come on, dude, I'm not that dumb. I know you have to options: kill me now or kill me the second I start walking away."

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"No, I'm an artist. Now, who's with you?" David barked a laugh and raised his eyebrow at Hayden.

"You think I'm scared of some thirteen year old rock star wannabe? Get over yourself kid." David turned on his heels and was about to walk away, but Hayden blocked his path.

"I think you should." With a smirk on his face, the blonds' hand closed around his neck. And David felt nothing but numbness.

* * *

The silence was thick and you could cut the tension with a knife. Cybele, Selene and Miranda were gathered around a spell book, looking for the right one. They couldn't speak to each other through their minds, fearing what Charlotte may do if she found out what they were planning.

"It's not here." Cybele whispered desperate. "This is not the book."

"What's happening?" Charlotte raised from her sit next to the window her violet eyes glowing insensibly in the darkness that was surrounding them.

"This is not our spell book. It's a fake. Fool proof." Selene said, with the same fiery tone that Naomi would have used. "They took the original one of course. No one has lived in this house since our death. They wouldn't leave the book out here, in the reach of anyone. They aren't stupid."

Charlotte laughed and turned around to go back to her seat. As she gave her back to them a candle flickered. "And are you calling me stupid Selene?"

"No, I'm not." Selene only dared to say that, knowing she had provoked the anger of the elder witch.

"I'm sure the leader of the council has it. We have time, let's go and get it." Miranda said, trying to stop the upcoming argument.

"First rational thing I have ever heard you say, Miranda. Do you remember the time; you wanted to give up your powers for, what was his name again? Not like it matters, you lied to him until his very last breath." Miranda's jaw clenched. "But you got what you wanted didn't you? All of you did. While I had to spent centuries stuck in a tomb."

"We didn't want that to happen. But we were old, we weren't strong enough to stop Eliza, you know the rules." Cybele said.

"Of course I know the rules, Cybele. You and I wrote them together." Charlotte stood up; making the chair hit the floor as she kicked it out of her way as she moved to stand closer to the raven haired witch. "I trusted you the most, and you betrayed me. And I will never forgive you for that."

Charlotte pushed past Cybele after whispering those harsh words into her ear. Miranda and Selene each put a hand in her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Come on, I have wasted too much time already. I want that book and I want it now."

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

The Salem Council had gathered inside the Blake's basement. It looked like any other basement of such a large house, dust over many valuable things, nothing out of normal. But the door under the staircase hides the truly important belongings of the family.

Inside that room, centuries of family history hide from the curious lookers of the outside world. The rumors of witch crafting had always pointed at the families of the most mysterious characters that ever lived in own. And if they were able to access that room, it would prove the rumors to be true.

Spell books, family trees, things that proved the existence of witch crafting were stored inside a room without windows and no locks.

"We don't know what she is going to do. We don't know either if they are going to be on Charlotte's side. We only know she is trying to perform a spell and that she'll come looking for the book." Laura said.

"That doesn't help us much." Penelope said. "I don't want to go back unless I know Naomi is safe. No Aaron, I'm no planning on taking over Olivia's body. She is pretty and smart, you are a lucky." She added seeing the worried look on Elizabeth's eldest child.

"Don't say that in front of Ellie, you are hitting a nerve." Hilary giggled, like she was a teenager again.

"We'll talk about the family discrepancies some other time." Elizabeth said coldly. "We need to get the sons here. Set up the stones and make sure everything is going as planned. I'm going to go check on Hayden."

"There's no need of that. He is not here." Eleanor said.

"What do you mean he is not here?"

"I mean he snuck out the window."

"What? Why didn't you said something?"

"I don't see what's so wrong about it, Elizabeth and don't raise your voice at me!"

"Mother, my fourteen year old is God knows where, when there's a crazy witch on the loose!" Elizabeth shouted.

"You know Hayden he is probably with his friends, Jared for sure." Eleanor waved it off.

"Mom you don't know Hayden he is out there trying to play hero on all of us. My daughter is already at risk, I don't want to lose two kids in one night." Elizabeth glared at her mother. "Aaron, go and see if you can find Hayden and the sons. He is going to be so grounded."

A crystal moved on a map. "They are moving towards us!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Let's hope, Charlotte doesn't remove the necklace." Laura said.

"Hurry and be careful." Elizabeth kissed Aaron's cheeks. "Let's get to work ladies."

* * *

Hayden found himself looking through Olivia's brother's thoughts and memories. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to get into his head. His books said otherwise, usually witch hunters developed immunity to mind reading but seeing as witch hunting wasn't such a popular sport nowadays, they had sure lost practice.

He stumbled a little until he found an interesting memory.

_It was dark and cold; Hayden sat as a spectator from a corner in the apparently small room._

_Sitting in two chairs in the center of the room, were two little kids, a boy and a girl. The boy slightly older than the girl but not by much, but they didn't look like kids at all. Like the joy you would usually see in children so small wasn't there. _

_Their faces were set and serious, with an air of sadness around them._

"_Hello." A voice came out of nowhere scaring Hayden._

"_Master." The kids acknowledge the voice. _

"_As you know, what your mother did was wrong." Hayden could see how the girl's lip trembled. "And she needed to be punished, she deserved to be punished. But for your luck, Marta here will take very good care of you, while your father is away."_

_All of the sudden a creepy woman appeared in front of the two kids, with a crooked smile on her face._

"_Now you'll learn all our ways. And we do not accept failures or mistakes. Mistakes we'll be punished severely." _

_The kids dissolved and Hayden was standing in the middle of a room, two teenagers this time were in there. He recognized the guy as the boy in the other memory and the crying young woman was the little girl._

"_I'm so sorry David. This is my entire fault." He got closer to the bed; the guy was lying in and felt sick of his stomach when he got a better look of the guy. His back was covered in blood and whip marks._

"_It's not your fault, Libby. I wouldn't have let him hurt you. You are all I have, remember?" He smiled sideways, but Hayden knew he was suffering from excruciating pain._

"_You are all I have too, David. But I can't help but feel guilty Dad did this to you when I was the one who ruined everything."_

"_Liv, I wouldn't have let him do this to you. You are my little sister and I will always protect you, from everything even from him." _

"_We'll go away, one day. Promise me. We'll escape this and live on our own." _

"_We will, Liv, we will."_

Hayden snapped back to reality letting go of David and gasped for air. He leaned into a tree and looked at David as he winced on the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" David groaned.

"I read your mind; you need to see a therapist. Your family is even more messed up than mine."

"You have no idea." David said sighing as he got on his feet. "Come on, we have to stop the others."

"Stop the others?"

"You think, I'll be that stupid of coming on my own. There are at least 50 hunters in Salem right now. We already killed one witch, and they won't stop until they clean this place up."

"You killed a witch?"Hayden felt like his world was falling down, had he gotten to Erin? If he had…

"It wasn't your sister or her friends. Some redhead in the cemetery."

"Why are you helping me?" Hayden asked. "I thought you hated my kind."

"I do, but I know what you saw, and I'm sure you know I would risk everything for my sister."

* * *

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Caleb were being pulled against their will by a group of psychotic witch hunters, towards God knows where.

"Remind me to kill Aaron, because of this." Reid groaned

"Shut up Reid." Tyler glared at him; they got close to a clear in the middle of the woods. One of the hunters hit Pogue on the face sending him to the ground. Caleb shoved the hunters away to help his friend stand up but one kicked him in the ribs making him fall next to Pogue.

"Now, you will tell us who are you and where are the others that form part of your coven." One of them who seemed to be the leader said.

"You think we are idiots or something?" Reid laughed on his face, earning himself a punch to the stomach.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked warily.

"They are our guest for the tea party, who the hell do you think they are, Ty?" Reid shouted trying to catch his breath.

"Point." The group surrounded them and pointed them with bows and arrows. "Now, boys, you see these arrows are nothing like the normal ones you may have seen in movies, it's a high tech weapon developed to end the lives of freaks like you. Once one of this ladies, pierces your skin, venom starts to run through your veins killing you in less than five seconds. Lovely, uh?"

"You are sick." Pogue said glaring at him. The man got closer to him and pulled Pogue by the hair.

"Only because you make me sick."

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Charlotte called as they entered the apparently empty house, everything was dead silent. They looked around, taking all of their surroundings.

"It looks a lot like the old house." Miranda commented.

"Of course it does, our families will always have to link the past to the present and future." Cybele said.

"Stop talking and let's get the book shall we." Charlotte ordered more than asking.

"We know where it is, Char. You do too; we are all linked to the book." Selene said reminding her. "Upstairs, the door at the end of the hallway."

"What are we waiting for then?" Charlotte glared at them, as she went for the stairs. She was impatient as always. When they finally reached the door they were breathless and afraid of what might happen behind that door.

Charlotte opened the door moving to the side so they could get in first. Cybele stopped and turned to her:

"I never wanted to betray you, Lottie. You were my best friend and I'm very sorry for what happened." Charlotte looked at her intensively.

"What's done is done."

They finally all entered the room and Charlotte closed the door behind her. The book was set on a podium in the center of the room. Miranda and Selene approached the book and started to look through it.

"I find…" Miranda cut herself in middle sentence and smiled widely to herself.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"We are not alone." Cybele said. Charlotte tried to reach the door but collided with an invisible wall.

"What are you doing, Cybele?" Charlotte glared at them. "What are you doing?"

"It's not us." Selene smiled. "It's them."

"It was nice seeing you again, Charlotte. But we are off. Good bye." Miranda smiled, closing her eyes, the blue eyes switched back to the original hazel. Selene did the same and her pale blue eyes, switched to bright green.

"I hope you finally find peace, Lottie." Cybele smiled at her backing away and as the others, her eyes switched to the familiar blue.

"Andie?"

"Zoe? Naomi?" They all hugged each other and started whispering to each other.

"You think this is over? Apparently you don't know me." Charlotte smiled wickedly as she tried to start using against them. Her smile started to disappear when she noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong? What did you do?"

Whispering started and candles lit around the room, while Charlotte was lost in her thoughts, the girls managed to leave the circle. Charlotte smirked when she saw, the ones who were in the room.

"Seems like history repeats itself." Charlotte laughed. "Mark my words, Daughters of the Council; you will never get rid of me. I'll be your worst nightmare. Night after night. I'll crawl to your children's dreams and plague them with horrible things. I will always be here. _Always_."

Zoe hid her face in Andrea's chest and the girls hugged tightly. Light emanated from the stones forcing them to shut their eyes for a second. Andrea kept whispering to Zoe that everything was ok.

Andrea dared to look up and saw a pair of turquoise eyes looking back at her.

"Andie?" She pulled away from the hug and run to wrap her arms around her best friend.

"Oh God, Erin, I was so worried I would never see you again." Andrea cried against her hair.

"I was so scared you guys would get hurt because of me."

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened before. I could never lose you; you are my best friend over everything."

"Oh Ade, I'm so sorry I ruined your life." Andrea looked at her in confusion. "Pogue and everything when we had to leave."

"Oh, Erin, you are such an idiot you never ruined anything. I did with my behavior. I'm so sorry." They hugged tightly not wanting to let go.

"Is there a place for us in your hug?" Zoe called.

"Of course, silly." They laughed and hugged each other. Enjoying each other's company for a while.

"Girls?" Elizabeth called. Zoe let go of her friends to hug her mother, and so did the others, leaving Naomi standing alone in the middle of the room. Her gaze met with Olivia's and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm used to it." Olivia gave her a knowing smile that reminded her of her late mother.

"Hi Naomi."

Then it strike her, if they wanted to perform that spell they need four witches. Four witches with a bond.

"Mom?" Her voice broke, and her eyes tear up when the woman in front of her nodded. She hugged the life out her. "You don't know how much I have missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie. And I'm always watching over you." Penelope gave her a sweet smile, letting her cry in her shoulder. "But we don't have much time."

"What?"

"I have to, this body is not mine is borrowed and Aaron wouldn't like it if I didn't give it back." She kissed her daughter's cheeks when she saw the sadness in her eyes. "Naomi I love you, always have and always will. One day we'll see each other again, when you are old. I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom." Naomi cried burying her face in the woman's chest. She pulled apart and tried to smile; Penelope smiled for the last time and kissed her forehead. Zoe wrapped an arm around Naomi's shoulders to show her some comfort and support.

Penelope closed her eyes and Olivia was back.

"What happened?"

"A lot." Andrea said, making everyone laugh.

"Where are the guys?" Zoe asked.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us who you are?" The boys were tied up and all beaten up in the clear. They were close to passing out.

"Why don't you kill us already?" Reid sighed. He got kicked in the ribs again.

"Even if I want you dead it won't get me anywhere. I need you to lead me to Aaron Blake."

"For what?"

"Let's say he took something that's mine." The leader said. In the last hour they had tried all sorts of ways to get something out of them. But the sons weren't an easy egg to crack; they knew they were hitting a nerve.

"Hey there, you are looking for Aaron Blake?"

Caleb looked up to see Hayden sitting on a branch, smiling wickedly. He had some complex with of the Cheshire cat or something.

That kid needed urgent therapy.

"Who are you?" The leader shouted confused as how he had gotten there.

"Someone who could help you get what you want." Hayden smirked. "Or not." His eyes flashed black and the arrows the hunters were holding turned against them.

"He is one of them." One of the hunters voiced.

"Don't tell me idiot." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm rubbing on you."

"Shut it, Reid."

"Aren't you too young to be out so late?" The leader mocked Hayden.

"I always get that." The blond teen rolled his eyes and appeared in front of the leader. "But I'm wise beyond my years. Now you'll leave town, or I will personally hunt you and your lot down."

"You think I'm scared of some twelve years old?"

"You should." A new voice joined the conversation and the arrows broke in half, while the hunters started to fight each other. "Because he is not alone." Aaron stepped outside of the shadows into the clear. "You must be Peter Matthews; I'm Aaron Blake, sort of your son-in-law."

"You were there this whole time?" Reid shouted. "Caleb will be the father of your nephew and you are just going to let him die!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow at them and smirked. "After I'm done with him; I'm going to kill you, Caleb. Slowly and painfully."

"I'll come back for the dead and kill you Reid, I promise."

"Now, Mr. Matthews we have two options here or you accept I'm a suitable choice for your daughter and be more than happy to be involved in our live or I'll make sure you'll pay with your life if you dare to come hunt my family down ever again."

"Hayden, get your ass in here and untie us, now." Reid called.

"You didn't say the magic words, Reid."

"I'll kill you with my bare hands if you don't come here now!"

"Do we have a deal, Peter?" Aaron extended his hand to him.

"For now."

"Where's Olivia?" David asked, while he appeared from behind the tree, Hayden had been sitting on.

"David!" A voice gasped with surprise. Olivia was standing there with a crowd behind her.

"Libby!" Olivia threw herself in her brother's arms. "I missed you so much, Liv."

"You don't know how worried I was." Olivia smiled making sure he was ok.

"Olivia"

"Dad." She gulped at the sight of her father, her body stiffens. But Peter's smile let her know it was ok. She went and hugged her father. "I thought you weren't making a move.'

"I'm a jealous father. And I knew you would protect him. I just wanted to make sure he was good for you."

"You are such a liar." David said to his father. Who only smiled shrugging his shoulders and hugging his children.

"You are so grounded, Hayden James Blake-Roux!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Ty! What happened to you?" Zoe kneeled next to her boyfriend checking him. Tyler looked at her intensively and hugged the life out of her. "Ty/"

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"I hope you are ok, Naomi. Cause no guy should go through what I went through." Reid said standing up, his gaze directed to Naomi and noticed something odd in her." Are you ok?" Naomi threw herself at him and started crying in his chest. Reid immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" Andrea asked as she run her fingers softly on Pogue's cheek where a bruise was forming.

"Too much." Pogue kissed her senseless, only wanting to enjoy the moment.

"Are you ok?"Erin whispered to Caleb, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Erin, I thought I was going to die, I thought I was going to lose my friends, my life, and most importantly you, in just one night. And you are asking me if I'm ok?"

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders, looking down. She felt Caleb's warm body embrace her.

"I was so scared of losing you. I can't let go of you, I love you, you are everything to me, and if I ever lose you I would die."

"I love you so much." Caleb smiled at her and kissed her, twirling her around making her giggle.

"You better get your hands off my sister, Danvers."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, very long chapter :D Please review all of your comments are accepted, but please comment! Thanks for reading as always, you guys make my day (:**


	21. Mental image

**Hey there! It's me the ravishing writer who's not getting any reviews :'( please guys, feedback! Insults, comments, tomatoes, whatever! just say something about it, if you like it, hate it, should be dropped, all comments are well accepted. Hope you like it, thanks for reading. Here we go. :)**

"Major headache." Andrea announced to her friends letting go of her pen.

After the whole Salem adventure, Chase was gone and they couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he could vanish into thin air. Elizabeth had assured them they didn't have to worry about Charlotte anymore. And with college coming around the corner they had other problems to deal with.

The girls had already decided to part ways, following the family tradition Erin was planning to leave for Yale next fall while Andrea was heading to Oxford, Naomi had decided on UCLA to get away from the sad and depressing weather of Massachusetts and Zoe had her eyes on Columbia, since she loved the city that never sleeps.

As for the boys, if Reid didn't screw it up, they would head to Harvard together.

But all those plans didn't sound that perfect anymore, and even if they didn't want to share their insecurities of living in different states and countries, so apart from each other, the feeling their relationships wouldn't survive the long distance.

And more importantly that they would lose that newly recovered friendship once again.

"It's so stressing we are like six or seven months away from actually graduating but we are working like our finals are tomorrow, I'm this close to pay anyone to do my homework for me." Naomi said closing her book groaning.

"Come on, it's not that much." Tyler earned a glare from everyone.

"Next time you make a comment like that you are out of the study group." Pogue said rubbing his eyes while letting his head fall on the table.

"I need a drink." Reid said when he saw all the stuff he had to finish. "Let's go get a nerd Naomi."

"I don't even know why I'm dealing with Physics like I'm going to major in something that's related to that." Zoe said.

"Your homework won't get done faster if you keep complaining." Erin said as the voice of reason.

"Says the one who is already accepted into the college of her choice." Andrea blurted out.

"You are?" Caleb focused his eyes in his girlfriend instead of the problems he was solving, he was worried about this happening, and he knew Erin would be accepted into any college but every time he heard the world Yale he felt sick in the stomach. It was her dream since she was a little girl and he didn't have the right to take that away from her telling her he wanted her to stay with him.

"My mom set a meeting with the Dean of admissions; it wasn't anything formal or life changing." Erin sighed. "I mean it's not like he said I was already in."

"His exact words were: "Yale is lucky to have such a promising prospect applying." If that it's not accepting you I don't know what it is." Naomi said.

"After that he said Naomi was the perfect model of reckless and bad influential behavior Yale didn't need or want to educate." Zoe laughed.

"Like I want to be a part of their stupid university for snobs. No offense Blake."

"It's fine."

"So what are you going to major in?" Tyler asked, knowing they needed to change the subject before Caleb exploded.

"Tricky one, Partying or getting drunk? I'm not sure." Naomi joked.

"We all know Caleb will go for law and Erin will choose something so extremely hard and then be the top of her class." Pogue rolled his eyes playfully. "You'll be like the successful couple."

"What?"

"Yeah you'll be one of those super successful couples with the beautiful kids, awesome house; you know the perfect life, the American dream." Andrea said.

"We are not that predictable." Erin said rolling her eyes.

"I'll ask you that in twenty years." Naomi joked.

* * *

"Yale." Senator Richard Rhodes smiled at his only granddaughter. "Another Rhodes to start a promising future in the family's alma mater. I couldn't be more proud."

Erin forced a smile for her grandparents. She couldn't tell him she didn't want to attend Yale; it was like slapping him across the face. "I know grandpa."

"Erin darling, your grandmother and I have been discussing about your future, I know from a fact that Caleb is going to Harvard. And we have a feeling that the two of you may you know end together."

"Your children will be beautiful; your eyes, his hair, your skin. Just lovely!" Eleanor smiled with dreaming eyes.

"You don't have to go that far, love. Let's focus in the near future." Richard said. "Now, we would like you to invite Caleb over for dinner, your parents have met him is time for us to get to know him also."

* * *

"They want what?"

"Caleb you don't need to shout. I don't need Spencer finding out you are meeting my grandparents." Erin hushed, as she bitted her lip. She didn't want Caleb to go through the stress of meeting her maternal grandparents. If Elizabeth Blake-Roux was bad, you should fear Eleanor Rhodes-Roux.

"Why would they want that? I mean they know me since I was a kid."

"They knew you as my friend, teenage boyfriend Caleb, now they want to meet you as the prospect to marry their granddaughter in a near future. I'm not saying we are going to get married, they are just crazy like that."

"When?" He sighed.

"Saturday at 7, their house. Please if you do this for me I'll love you forever."

"Fine."

"Thank you, thank you. I love you." She kissed him softly on the lips and he responded, they forgot about the world around them. Until Reid had to come and interrupt.

"PDA is not allowed in the halls, Mr. Danvers. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to Provost's office."

"Don't you have somewhere to be Reid?" Caleb rolled his eyes; he wanted to spend as long as could next to Erin because he knew that after graduation things wouldn't be the same.

"What? I can't come and spend quality time with two of my favorite people in the whole wide world."

"Go away Reid."

"Now that's not very nice, Ms. Blake."

"Stop being an ass." Naomi hit Reid in the head, and they couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry I'm still training him."

"Reid is and will always be an ass." Andrea said appearing out of nowhere. "Come on Erin, Zoe has a date tonight and she is freaking out."

"Date with whom?" Reid said still rubbing his head. Naomi rolled his eyes and was to hit him again, but the blond ducked. "Not again, Harper."

"With Tyler, who else?" Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Why should they have dates? Aren't they boyfriend and girlfriend already?"

"Correction: Reid is and always will be an insensible ass." Erin said hitting his arm.

"Ow, what's up with you today? You are way too aggressive!"

"How can you be friends with him?" Erin asked Caleb.

"I ask myself that question every day."

* * *

"Please explain your relationship with the witch hunter." Hayden said while he was pretending to be reading a book. Aaron looked away from his own reading to his youngest sibling, unlike Erin and him. Hayden was spoiled; his parents spoiled him, his grandparents, his aunts, his uncles. He could get away from anything with a puppy dog eyes look.

Hayden always wanted to pull off the 'I'm a bad boy' attitude. Like he didn't need anyone, he wasn't a cry baby, but as the youngest one his parents treated him like he was still a baby.

He knew he was up to something because Hayden never came to the library, if he wanted to read he would lock himself in his room. But never the library, he found the place depressing.

"She has a name."

"Not to mom." Aaron raised an eyebrow at his little brother who shrugged his shoulder and let go of his book. "Come on, you oh fearless Aaron Blake-Roux willing to risk his life for his supernatural family dating a witch hunter? Not even in movies."

"Did she send you to ask me that?"

"No, it's coming from me!"

"How much?"

"I can't believe you of all people would think I'll sell myself for money, Aaron. I look up to you man."

"I'll give a hundred and fifty dollars if you shut up and tell me exactly what she said."

"She gave me more than that."

"Mom gave you 50, and the promise to let you drive her car. I'll give you a hundred and fifty and let you drive my car to school for a week if you never come as mom's servant again."

"Consider it done." Hayden sat straight in the couch and started. "Mom wants to know how far you and Miriam have gone. So she can replace her with some long legged bleach blonde try of a socialite."

"Olivia."

"Same thing. I got to go I'm going to meet up with some friends."

Aaron nodded and rested his head in his free hand. He sighed when he knew Hayden couldn't hear him. He started to think, remember. How he had came to met Olivia, and risked his life and his family.

He tried to fight it the feeling he was in love. He knew from the beginning what she was and what she wanted. But he still found her beautiful and interesting. Aaron had always liked danger, but never to this extent.

One of the many crazy college nights Aaron would spend at a bar, looking for a fun time. He had talk to Olivia Matthews for the first time; he shared a few classes with her, and already knew what she was and what she wanted from him.

So he decided he would have his fun with her.

After a couple of drinks he had managed to take her to his dorm and what seemed to be a very heated night was cut short when he got a knife out of her pocket, he wasn't surprised but she was. As they struggled for control he was the one who got it.

"_Ok missy, who is with you? And how many? Because I wouldn't like to cut that pretty neck of yours, would I?"_

"_You should be worrying for yourself." Olivia had scoffed._

"_I'm the one with the knife."_

"_If you kill me others will come."_

"_Tell me about these others, please." He turned her around and his bare chest hit her jaw, he looked down at her and saw something in her eyes, pulling him in. Soon they were kissing their argument forgotten._

That had been the start of a very complicated relationship. Both set of parents would never approve. Her own nature was telling her to kill him, and the only thing he had clear, it was that he loved her.

* * *

"I can't believe your grandparents want to meet Caleb!" Andrea said as Erin and she looked for something completely mind blowing for Zoe to wear tonight from a pile that Zoe had created after throwing everything out of her closet.

"I know, I mean he has met them of course but I mean it's my grandmother she is insane as in freaky. I'm afraid she starts talking about our children."

"She won't I mean she is not that crazy." Erin raised an eyebrow. "Ok, she is, but Caleb loves you, he wants to be with you forever and there is no way Grandma Eleanor is going to ruin that." Andrea pointed out.

"You think so?"

"Seriously Erin, after the 'if I ever lose you I'll die' he loves you."

"Guys! I know you all have love lives but right now mine is the most important one! So shut up and get to work." Zoe shouted from the bathroom, making Erin and Andrea giggle. "Ow! Naomi!"

"If you stop moving may be it wouldn't hurt so badly. I told you, you should have waxed yesterday!"

"What about Pogue and you?"

"We are doing ok, I feel like we were never apart, except when Kate glares at me." Andrea laughed.

"I found it!" Erin gasped, pulling out a navy blue strapless little dress, with a sweetheart neckline and criss-crossed elastic bands accentuating the back.

"Let me see… Naomi!"

"No one ever said waxing was fun!" Naomi shouted as she exited the bathroom pissed off. "Why do I put up with you, Zoe?"

"Because when you finally waste away all your trust fund, I'll let you live with Tyler and me and pay for some of your partying debts." Zoe said following her friend. Naomi's silence proved Zoe's point, making Andrea and Erin laugh. The brunette's smile was replace by a look of excitement at what Erin was holding in her hands. "That's perfect!"

"And so not yours, it's mine." Andrea said taking a better look at the dress. "I just bought it, I won't…" Zoe put a face as if she would die if she said no. "Don't use that face on me, Zoe Miranda… don't! Fine, take it. It's all yours!"

"Thank you Andie, you are the best I love you!" Zoe kissed her cheek running back inside the bathroom to get dress. Andrea rolled her eyes but smiled:

"So, I guess this is a girl's night. You guys want to catch movie or something?"

"Yeah, totally." Erin agreed. "I so need a quiet night."

"Well it'll be girl's night for yourselves. I'm heading to Nicky's with Reid, kick Abbott's ass in pool; besides my nights are never quiet." Naomi winked at them.

"Tell me about it." Zoe shouted from the bathroom.

"Mental image." Andrea said disgusted. "So you two have dates?"

"You could say so." Naomi said. "Until Reid stops sleeping around, there will be no labeling; I don't want to catch AIDS."

"Who says you didn't get it from someone else?" Andrea smirked. The honey blonde glared at her and threw a pillow at Ade. "Hey! Grow up, Harper."

"You grow up, Butch!"

"That was a low punch Naomi!" Erin said trying to sound serious but falling horribly as she rolled to the floor from her laughter.

"You think that's funny, Blake. Let's see how funny you look now." Andrea took the pillow and started to hit Erin with it. Erin laid on the floor pretending to be completely helpless and in a lot of pain, causing her two friends to crack their sides from laughter.

"You guys are weird." Zoe's voice took them away from a nice bonding moment only to be left speechless by the image in front of them.

Zoe looked flawless in the little navy blue dress; it hugged her silhouette perfectly and the heels made her legs look longer. Naomi had done her make up perfectly, so she looked natural and refreshing, her hair cupped her heart shaped face perfectly completing her look.

"Zo, if I were Tyler I would definitely jump you right now. You look amazing." Andrea said.

"You think so?"

"Of course, silly!" They all yelled, they heard barging at the door, and the familiar call of a blond they knew too well:

"Naomi, come on! I've been waiting for 15 minutes now!" Reid Garwin's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"I hope you guys, have a happy quiet night. I'll be wasting my father's hard earned money and beating Aaron Abbott's ass in pool." Naomi blew them all a kiss and opened the door. Only to be left with her mouth hanging open. "What the hell are you wearing, Garwin?"

"We are having dinner with my parents."

* * *

**So? What about that? What do you think about it? You so need to tell me! Please leave a review :) Again thank you SO much for reading this, you are awesome for that. I hope you liked it (if not tell me, so I can work on it.) See you soon :)**


	22. Friday night

**Hey there! Long time no see, uh? Yes I'm alive, sorry for taking so long to update. It's been a little chaotic and messy: p But I'm back and with renewed energy: D **

**I hope you like it, thanks for reading and please review (: **

* * *

"Wait what?"

Naomi blinked several times, processing Reid's words. Fuming by the door was Reid Garwin wearing a suit and a tie with a look that stated he wasn't in the mood. Before Naomi could say a thing, Andrea and Erin were pushing her out of the way to get a glimpse of the scene.

"Oh God! Wait, let me get my camera." Andrea said running down the hall towards her dorm.

"Naomi! Can we just go?"

"You are taking me to your parent's house? Hell no! Are you crazy? Look at my outfit; this is not suitable for parent's night."

"Then change, Naomi. It's just my parents; we are not meeting the president."

"Sorry, but you look like you will!" Naomi stormed inside the room and started to look through her closet quickly. Reid groaned and followed her inside, as they started yet another argument, leaving Erin in the doorway flustered with laughter.

"Erin, are you ok?" The blonde looked up and saw Caleb and Pogue approaching her. She quickly blushed at the thought of what she was wearing; a plain pink t-shirt with a white sweater over it, some old jeans and boots. Not her best look.

"Hey guys, yeah I'm fine."

"Oh my god, Reid is wearing a tie?" Pogue mocked when he saw what was going on behind Erin.

"Mind your own business!" Zoe was quickly thrown out of the room and the door closed abruptly behind her. A very disappointed Andrea was coming their way with her camera and punched Pogue in the arm when she arrived.

"Way to go, Parry. I was this close, to immortalize this epic moment on tape!"

"Sorry, hon." Pogue quickly shut Andie up with a soft kiss. "Am I forgiven?"

"We'll see about that, what are you doing here?"

"Tyler's taking Zoe out on a date, Reid is doing the same with Naomi and we thought we should come and spend some quality time with our girlfriends." Caleb said, wrapping his arms around Erin.

"Sure, why don't we go to my dorm and catch a movie or whatever?" Andrea suggested.

"Let's go to my place, you guys don't want to get busted." Caleb said. "My mom is out with Tyler's mom."

"You are finally done?" Reid yelled as he slammed the door opened.

"Don't yell at me like this is my fault, you were the one who agreed to this dinner not me!" Naomi scoffed, pushing past him.

"I didn't agree to it, I was forced to!"

"Don't tell me they don't look cute together?" Andrea smiled. "Let me get our purses."

"So, Zoe, are you excited about your date with Tyler?" Pogue asked as he leaned against the wall. As the youngest member of the group started an endless rant about what she was expecting out of her date. Caleb pulled his girlfriend away from them.

"What?" The blonde smiled as Caleb wrapped his arms around her. Caleb Danvers wasn't one for public displays of affection, he was very private there wasn't much trouble so was Erin, but lately he was trying to spend every waking moment with her. Not that she was complaining, but Caleb wasn't the clingy type. "Is something up?"

"No, nothing is up. I just feel like hugging my girlfriend, that's all."

"You are being very spontaneous, Mr. Danvers. You know we are supposed to be the couple who plans things, very cold and distant." Erin said kissing him softly.

"Well I think we should try the spontaneous type for a while, we don't want to become the boring couple." He said as he looked at her deep in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you too, lovebirds!" Andrea interrupted their moment with her squealing. "Come on, Tyler is downstairs, waiting for Princess Zoe. And I'm going to be such a mom and snap some pictures."

"You are sure enjoying this, aren't you?" Pogue asked as he followed after his girlfriend. Erin couldn't help but smile at her friends. Things were starting to look up, their lives weren't so twisted and they had reached a certain point of 'normality.' As normal as you could get when you and your friends share supernatural powers.

Life was good.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Naomi groaned for the hundredth time. "You are taking me to your parents without any notice, and you used Nicky's to trick me! Nicky's! When you know I love Nicky's! Why are we even going to your parents? They know me, I know them…"

"Naomi! I get it, you don't want to go to my parents me neither, but they heard from Tyler's mom that we were seeing each other. And they said a dinner was mandatory. We'll be there an hour tops. Then we'll go wherever you want to go."

"Wherever I want to go?"

* * *

"Here comes the bride."

"Andrea! What is wrong with you?" Zoe smacked her friend and hurried out of the door and her tiny body met with the chilly weather of Ipswich, wrapping her arms around herself unconsciously, she looked around before her eyes stopped on the figure standing next to his black Hummer.

"Oh, she is blushing!" Andrea shouted, wiping a fake tear. Zoe turned to give her friend a final glare before reaching Tyler's spot.

"Hey." She whispered tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Zoe couldn't believe that she still behaved like a school girl when she was around Tyler. She had known him; her entire life and she couldn't help but blush every time he looked at her.

His hand grabbed her chin and made her look up, their eyes met. And Tyler's lips met her in a sweet lip lock.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Zoe smiled looking right into the incredibly blue eyes she loved so much.

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you two lovebirds going somewhere?" Zoe turned to glare at Andrea one more time, before letting Tyler help her inside the car.

"Bye, bye lovebirds." Andrea waved as the Hummer speed away.

"You are unbelievable." Erin laughed at her friend's antics.

"Let's go." Caleb said, interlacing hands with his girlfriend.

* * *

"Reid, where are your parents?" Naomi asked looking around the empty lobby. The house was quiet, too quiet for the Garwins, who were a very loud family. He didn't say a word, only pulled her inside the house. Naomi had a feeling it was better not to ask him where he was taking her. He stopped in front of two huge glass doors; she recognized it as the gazebo.

From what she remembered, Patricia Garwin used it to host parties or events. Reid later used it for house-wrecking teenage parties where the booze was high and his parents nowhere to be seen, because they were away on business.

Reid opened the doors and stepped aside to let her go in first and what she saw, shocked her. The room was light with candles and in the center there was a table set for two. Naomi looked back at Reid and then at the scenario before her.

"Reid, I…"

"If I told you the real reason why I was bringing you here, you would have probably laughed at my face, that's why I told you we were having dinner with my parents." She could swear he was blushing. "I have something to ask you, Naomi."

"Ask me? Are you dying or something?" She asked him.

"No. I'm not." Reid rolled her eyes. "I think it's pretty obvious we have a weird relationship."

"You think?"

"Can you stop interrupting me?" Naomi nodded like telling him to continue. "Listen carefully and listen well, Naomi because I'm not repeating what I'm going to say. I have known you my entire life; we have done some pretty crazy stuff together. I have not always look at you as a friend and you know that, I have finally come to realize that I don't want to hook up with random girls anymore."

"Reid, are you proposing? Because if that's what you are doing and to safe you the embarrassment no is the answer."

"No! I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, but you can't shut that mouth of yours for more than five seconds, can't you Harper?" Reid looked exasperated; Naomi hit his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "So?"

"So what?"

"Yes or no?"

"I don't think I'm sure what you are talking about, please repeat your question." Naomi smirked at him. Reid sighed before snapping:

"Come on!"

"Fine!"

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think?"

"Naomi."

"That's a yes, dou…" Her insult was soon forgotten when Reid's lips silenced her in a soft loving kiss. His hands found her waist and Naomi's arms hugged his neck, they were like that for a while until Reid broke apart. Naomi looked directly at his eyes. "What's going to happen in September?"

Sensing what she was talking about, Reid smirked. "When have we ever worried about the future?"

* * *

"You can be such a girl sometimes, Andie." Pogue commented as he pretended he was half-way sleep, Andrea had imposed them to watch her favorite movie of all times. "And then turn into a twisted psycho."

The Exorcist.

"This is a great movie! Come on guys. Erin, you are behaving like Zoe." Andrea was comfortably laying on the floor of Caleb's family room her eyes never leaving the screen enjoying every moment of the film.

"You are sick, Ade!" Erin cried from Caleb's chest. "You are sick and disturbed."

"Andie come on, you are torturing Erin. Let's watch something else." Caleb rolled his eyes at Pogue, he thought if they watched that movie Andrea would throw herself in his arms, when it was the contrary. Pogue was not going to sleep for at least a week after this.

"But guys! The best part is coming up."

Erin shivered in his embrace and Caleb knew he had to put a stop. He got up and paused the movie, before removing the disc.

"Come on Cal!" Andrea whined.

"Is it over?" Erin asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"Thank God." Erin quickly stood up and grabbed Caleb's hand, pulling him out of the family room.

"Where are you two going?" Andrea asked winking at them.

"The kitchen if you must know, Ade." Erin glared at her.

"Oh can you make a sandwich please, Erin dear?" Ade gave her a puppy dog look. Erin smiled at her sweetly before responding:

"No."

"Careful with what you do in my house." Caleb told Pogue seriously, provoking a deep blush in Andrea and a loud laugh from Pogue, who just waved him off before grabbing the remote control and switching to ESPN.

Caleb then followed his girlfriend to the kitchen, the blonde detached from him to go to the fridge looking for something inside. He stood on the doorway watching her, Caleb didn't know for how he had been like that before Erin's voice brought him back to reality:

"You are acting very strange lately."

"No way." He lied.

"Caleb, I think you are upset about us going to different colleges. Am I right?" Erin said it more like a statement than a question. "I know it's going to be hard, but…"

"Erin, I don't want to go through this again; to the not seeing you, not talking to you. I just don't think I can bare it." Caleb finally confessed. "I just realized that we don't have much time left and I really want what little we do have spent it together."

Erin smiled and grabbed his face giving him a soft peck on the lips. "We won't be that far away from each other. I can assure you that. Right now, let's enjoy the moment Ok? You said it yourself we should try the spontaneous type."

Caleb chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her, breathing in her scent. Maybe spontaneous wasn't that bad.

* * *

Zoe had been thrilled at everything that Tyler had planned for their date. He knew she had always loved his house's backyard. It was big and it even had a little lake with a pond over it; on that exact same pond, Zoe and Tyler had their first kiss.

She had blushed at the memory; they were over thirteen years old and their families had reunited to celebrate Tyler's birthday two days prior of the actual date, because that he would get the first 'taste' of the Power.

"_Are you nervous?" She had asked._

"_A little, I guess. Reid said is not such a big deal, but I'm not sure." Tyler had shrugged. Zoe's fingers slightly touched Tyler's. He looked down at her; his grown spurt had happened that summer and he was several inches taller than Zoe now. _

"_I'm sure you'll be fine." Zoe smiled at him, their faces getting closer. Tyler was about to back away, but Zoe was faster and stood on her tip toes, giving Baby boy a peck on the lips. They were like that for approximately 5 seconds, before she broke apart blushing hard. "Happy birthday, Ty."_

He had set dinner on the pond and hired a violinist to play for them. They had talked, laughed and kissed under the moonlight. Their hands interlaced on the table and their eyes never leaving each other's. It was usually chilly outside during November in Ipswich, but that night it was only a cool breeze.

It had taken everything in Tyler to ask her for a dance. It was amusing how they were both so shy around each other, after knowing one another for so long. His hands were on her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck while her head rested on his chest.

"Zoe?" She looked up at him. "You remember what you told me before we first kissed?"

"I think so, why?"

"Because you said 'you'll be fine'. And I thought: As long as you are by my side, I'll be. Back then I didn't know you were such an important part of my life, you had to leave and that's when I realized that I can't be without you."

"Ty." A small smile crept up to her lips and she planted a soft kiss on Tyler's cheek, before planting one on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"This is nice." Andrea said sarcastically, while they were scattered around the family room waiting for something or someone to happen. "I say we should crash Reid's parents' dinner."

"For the last time, Ade, no." Erin groaned from Caleb's embrace.

"We are so pathetic." Pogue said rolling to his side. "It's a Friday night, its 8 o'clock, we have a car and we are stuck here."

"I have an idea." Andrea jumped smiling. "Dead Road Alley."

"What's that?" Pogue asked, frowning slightly.

"Coolest place in Salem. Up to it?"

* * *

Dead Road Alley, as Andrea had put it, was indeed the coolest place around Salem. It was a bar located at the outskirts of town, like its name said everything around it was dead; the grounds surrounding it seemed unhabituated, as if nothing was there, but weird things used to happen around the area.

Andrea said it was only an urban legend to attract tourists.

"How come we have never been here?" Caleb asked.

"It's a bit of a secret place." Erin explained. "No one knows about this place, except for juniors and seniors from Lawrence."

Lawrence was a school located in Salem, a prestigious boarding school that used to only host male students until one Gabriella Alsdale-Smith, Andrea's great-great grandmother, made a revolution so women were accepted into the institution. Generations of the descendants of the four witches were educated there, excluding the current witches, who had begged their parents to send them to Spencer so they could be with the sons.

But Erin's brother, Aaron, had graduated from Lawrence and Hayden and Jared, Andrea's younger brother, were both attending Lawrence. The girls attended that school until High school, so they were pretty acquainted with everyone who went there.

"At the end of the year, the graduating class makes sure to initiate the new juniors into this and pass the torch to the seniors." Andrea said.

"The Torch?"

"It's a symbolism; it means that the new seniors are in charge of the school. Let's say the rulers. They pick a group of people to become the Heads of the movement, among them there's one who is chosen to become some kind of the leader of everything. This happens underground and the faculty doesn't even have a clue of this."

"It's very secretive, it's invitation only. Not everyone is admitted so most of the teacher's pets and two goody shoes never find out about this." Erin said. "The owner is an ex-student. He was Head of the very first class movement."

"Aaron was the Leader of his class's movement." Andrea added.

"He was also President of the student's Council." Erin snorted.

"And how is it that you know all this? You don't even go to Lawrence."

"So?" Both girls approached the entrance and the sons had no other choice than to follow. As soon as the guy standing by the door saw Erin and Ade approaching he smiled, moved aside and opened both doors for them to pass.

"Thanks, Sean." Andrea waved and gave him smile that left him dumbfounded. Pogue glared at Sean and was about to stamp his fist into his face, if Caleb hadn't dragged him inside. Dead Road Alley was crowded with teenagers, music was blasting everywhere and apparently tonight's the shots were on the house. They picked a table that overlooked the entire dance floor and were soon offered something to drink.

"It's good to be back." Ade smiled as she looked around the familiar faces; some were staring at the girls and others had even stopped dancing. A pair of arms wrapped around Erin and Andrea's shoulder, a hand gripping Ade's neck.

"Look whose back in town."

* * *

**What did you think? Push the review button and let me know! :D All comments accepted! Push the button! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it (:**


End file.
